


Az Enklávé Renegát

by Aloavera



Series: Az Enklávé Renegát [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Dog, a GNR rádió állomás nagy szájú lemezlovasa új hírt mond be, miközben a műsorát hallgatva vérontásra készülődnek. A hír szerint új legenda született, a Magányos Vándor vetélytársra akadt, a Betonpusztát ugyanis egy rejtélyes Enklávé drón járja. Azt mondják, hogy ott, ahol ez a fehérre festett zörgő kis ketyere feltünik, ott nem a szokott nótát fújja, ó, nem, ott elhúzza az Enklávé nótáját! A sarokba szorított ghoulok reményvesztve hallgatják a bizalomkeltő híreket, miközben kénytelenek szembenézni sötét jövőjükkel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Renegát

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Enclave Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019595) by [Aloavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera)



_Első fejezet_

Fülledt volt a levegő azon a délutánon. A kopár, sivatagos táj szebb napokat is élt már meg, úgy ahogy a sziklák övezte szurdok rabságába szorított rabok is.  
Ez a tucatnyi ember, bár sokak szerint zombik – hivatalos nevükön ghoulok –, szorosan egymás mellé terelve álltak egymás mellett. Alsónadrágra és trikóra vetkeztették őket fogvatartóik, akik amúgy a fejük búbjáig páncélban feszítettek, és bár a csoportnak, melynek tagjai voltak, saját rádióállomása volt, ez a három jómadár a „rivális” hírműsort hallgatta. Lehet, beleuntak Eden elnök olcsó marketingdumájába...  
Az Enklávé felszerelés közt található rádió adása tisztán hallatszott, és a mondanivalója... Szebb gyászbeszédet el sem képzelhetett magának a halálraítélt!

\- Three Dog a mikrofonnál! Híreim vannak, gyerekek, óriási híreim! Megbízható forrásból tudom, hogy ott ahol az Enklávé tisztogatást rendez, ott nem marad Ghoul életben, függetlenül attól, hogy eszénél van vagy sincs! Sugárfertőzött barátaim, mégis van remény az Alvilág oltalmán kívül is! A Testvériség felfedezői beszéltek olyan pusztalakókkal, akik elmondásuk szerint láttak egy hófehér Enklávé Eyebotot, s ahol ez a drón megjelenik, ott hamarosan menekülő Ghoulokat lehet látni, s egy kevéske keresés után még ájult Enklávé paprikajancsikra is akadhat az ember. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy vajon van-e köze ennek a nagy fehér szemnek a mi kis menedéklakónkhoz, vagy sincs? Nem kizárt, hisz a kölyök erősen szimpatizál a ghoulokkal, különben nem használná azt a visszataszító maszkot... És most, gyerekek, egy kis zene...

A két konzervdobozutánzat összenézett és csakhamar felkacagott, amikor felhangzott a GNR zenetárából egy, a nem túl bő zenei kínálatból. Bár az énekes nem szerette volna a világot lángokba borítani, a két Enklávé katona közül az egyik valahogy más véleményen volt. Leakasztotta hátáról fegyverét, majd beizzította a kezében lévő hamvasztót. A súlyos, halálos fegyver csövéből kék láng csapott elő. Egy kis melegítés ráfért a fémkasznira. A felcsapó lángok láttán az összeterelt rabok még jobban egymáshoz bújtak ijedtükben.  
A harmadik katona, aki egy tiszt volt, az asztalhoz lépett, és lekapcsolta a rádiót. Ahogy csend lett, feltünt neki, mintha a hátánál valamiféle berregést hallana. Gyorsan megfordult, mire egy pillanat alatt leesett az álla. Alig öt lépésre tőle ott lebegett egy Enklávé drón, de ez nem fújta a szokásos szöveget. Némán állt és berregett, nagy optikáját a Ghoulokra szegezve, azokra kikre az imént még egy továbbfejlesztett Lángszóró csöve nézett. De ők is nézték ám a műsort, volt mit! A hófehér drón alatt ott feküdt a két konzervdoboz maskarás, akarom írni szervópáncélos katona.  
A tiszt, akit egy pillanatra igencsak meglepett a látvány, hamar felocsúdott a döbbenetből, és előrántotta oldaláról két fegyverét. Egyiket a drónra, míg a másikat az időközben felélénkült Ghoulokra emelte.

\- Mindenki maradjon, ahol van! – üvöltötte a férfi, és szavai alátámasztása végett kibiztosította a kezében tartott fegyvereket.  
\- Ez sem jött össze... – hallatszott hátánál egy halk női hang, de mire a férfi odanézett, már csak egy korhadt deszkadarabot látott, már ha látta érkezni az arca felé...

A lendületes ütés sikerességét mi sem bizonyíthatná annál jobban, mint maga a tiszt, aki bizony erős fejfájásra fog ébredni, ha magához tér.  
A tucatnyi Ghoul még mindig egymáshoz bújva nézett a szürke ruhás pusztaságlakóra, akinek arcát kalapjának karimája, valamint egy kendő takarta. Csupán két nagy, gesztenyebarna szeme látszott ki.  
Magas termetéhez jól illett a kellemes, homokóra alkat, melyet még a vastag pusztasági kabát sem tudott eltakarni.  
Eldobta kezéből a deszkát, azt követően lehajolt annak áldozatához, majd egy rövidke kutatás után elővett annak csizmájából egy rejtett tőrt. Azzal indult a még mindig hitetlenkedve álló tömeg felé. A hozzá legközelebb álló Ghoul összekötött kezeit kiszabadítva átadta annak a sebtében szerzett fegyvert, majd sarkon fordult, és egy szó nélkül távozott. A fehér drón is berregve követte. Az elsőként szabad kezűvé tett ghoul közben kiszabadította többi társát is.  
Egyikük sietősen tolta összekötött kezét a sorban következő illető keze elé, s amint a kés elvágta a kötelet, ő már rohant is a ruháihoz. Összes dolgukat egy kupacba gyűjtötték a katonák. Valószínűleg el akarták égetni azokat is, azért lehettek egy kupacba hányva.  
A fent említett ghoul alighogy felöltözött, s magához vette a többi felszerelését is, futólépésben indult rejtélyes megmentői után.  
A nő már túl volt jó pár homokbuckán, mire a ghoul utolérte.

\- Hé, várj! – kiáltott utána rekedtes hangján a férfi.  
\- Hagyj békén, vagy rád eresztem Renegátot!

A nő hangjára a fehér drón berregve fordult a ghoul felé. Lézerfegyvere tüzelésre készen állva nézett a férfi arcába.

\- Nem akarok bajt! – kapta arca elé kezét a férfi.  
\- Én sem – vetette oda a nő. – Akkor tehát nincs már miről beszéljünk.  
\- Méghogy nincs! Épp most mentetted meg az életemet! És velem együtt másik tíz ember életét is!  
\- Nekik biztos nagyobb szükségük van rád, mint nekem. Menj inkább, boldogítsd őket!  
\- Quinn vagyok, és nagyon örvendek a szerencsének!

De hiába nyújtotta kezét a nő felé, az nagy ívben kikerülte a férfit meg a békejobbját is egyszerre.

\- Legalább a neved mondd meg! – kiáltott a nő után a férfi.  
A nő erre megtorpant egy pillanatra, majd a férfi felé fordult, utána mély levegőt vett, és végül szalutálva ezt kiáltotta.

\- Isten áldja Amerikát!

Quinn, a ghoul vándor erre egyáltalán nem számított, meg amúgyis, amikor ilyen patriotizmust látott, folyton az Enklávé jutott az eszébe.

\- Véletlenül nem Vargas a vezetékneved? – kérdezte Quinn, még mindig őszinte meglepődöttséggel a szemében. – Csak mert ismerek valakit Megatonból... Na, mindegy.  
\- Csak nem kopsz le? – csóválta a fejét a nő.  
\- Hívhatlak Miss Vargasnak?  
\- Felőlem Mrs. Betonpusztának vagy Eyebotnak is, nem érdekel!  
\- Bocsánat, ha megsértettelek, csak tudod, nem láttam az ujjadon gyűrűt, azt hittem, hogy még hajadon vagy.  
\- Az én koromban az inkább már hátránynak számítana... – válaszolta a nő, napbarnította kezét közben behúzta egy pár fekete kesztyűbe.

Beszélgetésük ekkor azonban abbamaradt, ugyanis egy Vertibird húzott el a fejük fölött. Quinn ahogy a nőre nézett, egyszeriben látott benne szomorúságot és fájdalmat, de mintha vágyódást is felfedezett volna benne.

\- A barátaid felé tart – szólalt meg a nő. – Inkább maradsz mellettem, vagy rajtuk segítessz?

Quinn szavak helyett a tettek mezejére lépett, futva szaladt vissza oda, ahol a többiek maradtak. A sziklák közt megbújva figyelte az eseményeket. A ghoulok szerencsére már a gép hangját meghallva elmenekültek, így az Enklávé nem talált mást ott, csak a három hétalvót.  
De ezeknek aztán nagy meglepetésben volt részük, amikor felébredtek. Kedvenc ezredesük ősz fejét láthatták meg legelőször. Autumn ezredes katonás szigorral nézett végig álomszuszék emberein, miközben a hátánál egy fehér köpenyes tudós igazgatta szemén a szemüveget, miközben egy műszeren dolgozott éppen.

\- Itt is felfedezhető? – vetett hátra egy pillantást az ezredes.  
\- Igen, uram! – válaszolt a szemüvegét folyton piszkáló szürkeegér. – A levegőben nagy az Eyebotok által használt üzemanyag koncentrációja. Itt járt egy, de erről a mi adatbázisunkban nem találok adatot.  
\- Craig tizedes – szólt Autumn a tiszthez, akit időközben sikerült magához téríteniük –, azonnali jelentést várok! Halott ghoulokat ígért, hol vannak?  
\- Eh... Autumn ezredes – próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait a tiszt, de a fülébe szinte belehasított a fájdalom, ahogy kiejtette azt az „s” betűt, közben szemével végigfürkészte a terepet, s szinte a földbe sülyedt a szégyentől. Terepre hívta az ezredest, erre se kísérleti alanyok, se hullák. Ez már azért komoly volt.  
\- Ezredes – szólt közbe hátuknál a tudós, mire az őszhajú férfi felé fordult. – Találtam valamit. A levegőben terjengő üzemanyag nem minden részletében egyezik meg azzal, amit mi használunk. Nincs benne az „R” összetevő, helyette sugorpió mérget használtak, de azt is módosították, hogy a méreg ne árthasson az alkatrészeknek! Ez komoly tudásszintet igényel. Szerintem jó lenne utánanézni a Rivet városi laboratóriumban. Talán tudnak róla valamit.  
\- Rivet összes tudósát ismerem! – felelt az ezredes. – Egyikük sem ért Enklávé titkokhoz. Craig tizedes, egy fehér drón volt a támadó?  
\- Nem teljesen, uram... De... De honnan tudja, hogy egy drónról van szó? Méghozzá egy fehérről?  
\- A Betonpuszta tele van már a hírrel! Azonban van valami, amiről csak nagyon kevesen tudnak, ám erről nem óhajtok önnel beszélni. Tehát egy Eyebot, egy fehér Eyebot volt a támadó. De hogy értette, hogy nem teljesen? Feleljen, katona!  
\- Hármunk közül egyedül én maradtam eszméletemnél, amikor az a drón megjelent. Bajtársaim fölött helyezkedett el, ami taktikai szempontból nem túl előnyös, mert ha le kellett volna lőnöm, és hatástalanítás után nem maradt volna a levegőben, könnyen elektromos kisűlést okozhatott volna, ami halálos erejű is lehet, ha egy szervópáncélra esik, hisz a páncél vezeti az áramot.  
\- Katonai ismeretek... – morfondírozott hangosan az ezredes. – És mondja, tizedes, látta a drón gazdáját is?  
\- Nem, uram... Csak hallottam... Egy nő hangját hallottam, de annyira halkan, hogy talán, ha újra hallanám, fel se ismerném.  
\- Ó, valóban? – meredt az ezredes a tizedesre. – Ezt szomorúan hallom. Főleg, mert az Enklávé seregben nincs szükség olyanokra, akik képtelenek egy egyszerű hangazonosításra!

A tizedes válaszra nyitotta száját, ám azidő alatt, amíg ő a levegővétellel foglalkozott, Autumn ezredes elővette lézerpisztolyát, és egyetlen jól irányzott lövéssel zselékupacot csinált a tizedesből.  
A másik két álomszuszék erre megijedt, de tőlük az ezredes elfogadta a jelentésüket, és megelégedett a havi fizetésük ötven százalékának visszatartásával, és mellé még az utazás költségeit is ők kellett, állják.  
Quinn a feljebb leírt eseményeket a sziklák rejtekében nézte végig. Amíg ott hasalt, végig azon morfondírozott, hogy valami nem stimmel körülötte, ám ennek okára csak akkor jött rá, amikor a katonák beindították a Vertibird-öt.  
Akkor jött rá, hogy szélfúvás hangját hallotta, ám odalent senki ruhája nem rebbent, egészen addig, amíg a repülőt be nem indították. Ekkor a ghoul férfi óvatosan felemelkedett, hogy körülnézzen, ám alighogy megemelkedett, érezte, hogy valamihez hozzáér a háta. Pillanatok alatt visszafeküdt, kikapta övéből a harci kését, majd megfordult, mire Renegátot, a fehér Eyebotot pillantotta meg maga fölött. Ő adta ki azt a szélfúváshoz hasonló hangot, miközben a férfi fölött lebegett.  
Quinn leeresztette szúrófegyverét, közben körbenézett, hátha megpillantja a nőt is. Nem kellett sokáig keresgéljen, a vándorkalapos nő tényleg ott volt, nem messze tőlük. Egy magasabban kiálló szikladarab mellett térdelt, onnan figyelte, hogy hogyan emelkedik a repülő a magasba, majd hogyan tűnik el a felhők között.  
Még mindig ugyanazokkal a szemekkel nézett a gép után, mint mikor először meglátta.  
Quinn úgy döntött, hogy nem erőlteti tovább a dolgokat. Miután elült minden vészjósló zörej, felállt, majd a nőhöz sietett. Megérintette annak vállát, majd mikor az ráemelte tekintetét, Quinn elköszönt. Előtte még megköszönte, hogy megmentette az életüket, de nem tudakolózott tovább. Egyszerűen felajánlotta, hogy látogassa majd meg az Alvilágban, ha egyszer arra jár, azután, ahogy mondtam, távozott.  
Lement, körbenézett kicsit a hátrahagyott felszerelések között, hátha talál valami használhatót.  
Kutakodása közepette megjelent mellette Renegát. Tudta, ha a drón ott van, akkor a gazdája sem lehet messze, és nem is tévedett. Alighogy végzett a ládák átkutatásával, megjelent mellette a rejtélyes idegen.

\- Sokan vagytok ott, az Alvilágban? – kérdezte a ghoultól. – Csak mert hallottam már a helyről. Azt mondják, hogy ott csak olyanok vannak, mint te.  
\- Néha egy-egy sima bőrű is megfordul, de alapjában véve jól hallottad, az Alvilágban valóban csak ghoulok laknak. De aki segít rajtunk, azt szívesen látjuk.  
\- Renegáttal nem könnyű az utazás. Olyan helyekre, mint Megaton, Canterbury Commons vagy Rivet egyáltalán nem járok. A helyet, ahova eddig jártam, időközben fosztogatók lepték el. Ott már nem tudom megjavítani az én kis édesemet, pedig lassan ráférne már egy kevés karbantartás.  
\- Az Alvilágban tudunk helyet, eszközt, ha kell még személyzetet is biztosítani.  
\- Csak hely kell, és egy kis ócskavas. A többit megoldom én.  
\- Biztosítva minden, amire csak szükséged lehet!

Megszokásból újra kinyújtotta a kezét, ám csakhamar meg is kísérelte leengedni, ám a nő megragadta a férfi tenyerét és kezet rázott vele.

\- Elaine vagyok, örvendek a szerencsének!


	2. Az Alvilágban

****Elaine és Quinn ismerettsége nem indult zökkenőmentesen, de mire elértek a főváros romjai között fekvő Történelmi Múzeumhoz Renegát már azt is engedte, hogy Quinn hozzáérjen. Igaz, olyankor mindig úgy pittyegett, mint a felrobbanni készülő bomba.

Quinn meg is jegyezte:

 

\- Én mindig azt hittem, hogy ezek a repülő hírcsatornák valóban csak arra képesek, hogy híreket vigyenek az Enklávé-ről. Néha, ha vadállat támad rájuk, megvédik magukat, de sohasem hittem volna, hogy olyan hűségesek is tudnak lenni, mint egy kutya.

\- Az Enklávé sokkal fejlettebb is lehetne, ha nem félne annyira a technológiától.

\- Közéjük tartoztál?

\- Azt hittem, hogy ez már ezelőtt is világos volt. Enklávé eszméken nőttem fel. Egyesek elárultak, mások engem tartottak árulónak, most itt vagyok, Renegát pedig utánam is itt marad. Sokáig vaciláltam, hogy megbízzak-e bárkiben is, azok után, ami velem és Renegáttal történt, de nem akarom egyedül hagyni a világban. Láttad, mire képes az Enklávé. Egy hiba, csak egyetlen hibára éheznek...

\- Mi meg közben megérkeztünk. Az a nagy kapu ott már az Alvilág előcsarnokának bejárata!

 

Quinn a metrólejáró mögötti múzeumbejáratra mutatott. Elaine bólintott, és türelmesen követte a ghoul férfit. Belépve az egykori fogadóterem romjai fogadták őket. Megkerülték az asztalokat, majd átmentek a túlsó terembe, ahol többek között egy mammut kitömött maradványa és egy dinoszaurusz csontváz volt. A mammut mögött valami sárga kupac volt felfedezhető, s ahogy közeledtek, a kupac megmozdult. Ahogy felállt, és szembekerült az érkezőkkel egy szupermutáns alakja rajzolódott ki.

Elaine egyből a fegyvertokhoz kapott, ám Quinn megfogta a nő karját.

 

\- Ő itt Fawkes! – mutatott a szupermutáns felé, aki hogy szándékáról meggyőzze a nőt, gyorsan felemelte mindkét kezét, midőn az addig általa olvasott könyv a földre esett.

\- Kisasszony – visszhangzott a tágas teremben a szupermutáns vastag hangja –, ne féljen tőlem! Nem akarok ártani senkinek! De az ott egy...

 

Fawkes pupillái összeszűkültek, amikor meglátta Renegátot. Gondolkodás nélkül a hátához kapott, a Gatling Lézer tüzelőegysége után.

 

\- Fawkes! – kiáltott a mutánsra a ghoul. – Nyugi, haver! Ő itt Renegát, Elaine drónja!

\- De az ott egy Enklávé felderítő...

\- Nem, Fawkes, ez itt Renegát. Még ha Enklávé kéz is csinálta, az életemet köszönhetem neki!

\- Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna idejöjjek... – motyogta Elaine, és már készült is kimenni a múzeumból.

\- Várj! – rohant hozzá Quinn. – Ez nagyon rosszul indult, de hidd el, itt nem esik bántódásod! Sem neked, sem Renegátnak! Becsületszavamat adom rá!

\- Ó... – vakarta meg a fejét a nagy, sárga melák. – Nem tudtam, hogy vannak jó Enklávé harcosok is, de ha megmentetted Quinnt, az azt jelenti, hogy barát vagy. Esetleg kém...

\- Fawkes! – üvöltött a férfira Quinn, most már határozottan idegesen. – Elaine nem kém! Meg, ha az is, itt, az Alvilágban semmi esélye ellenünk az Enklávé-nek! Meg amúgy sem akart idejönni, én erősködtem!

\- Nem vagyok sem kém, sem harcos – jegyezte meg Elaine, miközben elhaladt Fawkes mellett. – Estig be is fejezem Renegát karbantartását, utána már itt sem vagyok. De ha gondoljátok, kikapcsolom Renegátot, nekem pedig bekötitek a szememet. Sőt, ha kapok némi alkatrészt tovább sem kell mennünk.

\- Dehogy! – csóválta meg a fejét Quinn, s már szaladt is a városka bejáratához. Megnyitotta a nő előtt a nehéz kaput, majd miután Elaine és Renegát áthaladtak a küszöbön, ő is belépett.

 

A hatalmas folyosón pálott, rohadáshoz hasonló szagok terjengtek. Ezért Quinn külön elnézést kért, mondván, hogy nem könnyű a ghoulok élete, de minden kellemetlenséget leszámítva, az Alvilág jóval tisztább és rendezettebb hely volt, mint a Betonpuszta többi pontja.

Az új vendégek láttán sok ghoul előszaladt a többi szobából. Legtöbbjüknek, akár csak Fawkes-nak, Renegát szúrt szemet. Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, hamar előkerült Cerberus is. Őt küldték az üdvözlőbizottság élére. Megunhatatlan mondatával szólította meg Elaine-t.

 

\- Figyelem! Civil a fedélzeten!

\- Civil, és mondd csak, biztos vagy benne? Lehetek akár dezertált Enklávé tiszt is. Ja, meg a kedvencem, kém!

 

Elaine nem aprózta el a dolgokat. Szavaira szétszéledt a ghoul társaság, de persze attól még senki sem lopta a nőt a szívébe. Quinn is csak nézte, és a fejét csóválta. Elaine a férfi felé nézett, majd látván, hogy a tömeg távozott, megkérdezte a ghoultól, hogy merre kezdhet neki Renegát javításához.

Quinn ekkor gyorsan előre sietett. Végigszaladt a folyosón. Az első ajtónál lefordult balra, s mire Elaine oda ért, már vissza is tért onnan. Ahogy a nő benézett, látta, hogy egy bolt van odabent. A kasszánál egy ghoul nő állt, aki utánakiáltott Quinnek.

 

\- Előbb talán mégis jobb lesz, ha a dolgozószobájában nézed meg!

\- Kösz, Tulipán! – kiáltott vissza a férfi. – Egy barátomat keresem. Az övé a munkaasztal, amin majd dolgozhatsz. Biztos megengedi, hogy használd, csak nem szeretném, ha megorrolna azért, mert engedély nélkül használatba vettük.

 

Elaine bólintott, miközben tovább követte a ghoul férfit. Egy kevés séta után jobbra fordultak. Egy csukott ajtó előtt álltak meg, amin Quinn bekopogott. Alig pár másodperc múltán odabentről hangok hallatszottak, majd kinyílt az ajtó.

 

\- Nincs zárva... – dugta ki a fejét egy RobCo kezeslábast viselő ghoul. – Ó, Quinn! Szereztél ócskavasat?!

\- Winthrop – szólalt meg az említett. – Pont téged kerestelek. Szükségem lenne a segítségedre, avagy nem is nekem kellene, hanem neki. – mutatott fejével az oldalt álló Elaine-re. – Ő itt Elaine. Az életemet köszönhetem neki, valamint Renegátnak is. Renegátra viszont ráférne egy kis javítás.

\- Hozd be ezt a Renegátot... Bár azt meg kell vallanom, hogy nem biztos, hogy bármit is tudok tenni, mert pont ma újítottam fel Cerberus vezérlőpanelét, és bizony nem sok alkatrészem maradt.

\- Ó, nem! – válaszolta Quinn. – Nem arról van szó! Elaine szeretné megjavítani a robotját, csak hely kéne neki, ahol kivitelezheti.

\- Ott a munkaasztal – mutatott a szoba végébe –, nyugodtan használhatjátok.

\- Köszönöm! – szólalt meg az eddig hallgató nő, majd gyorsan kikerülte a két férfit, és az asztalhoz sietett. Nyomában ott berregett Renegát is.

 

Winthrop alig hitt a szemének, amikor meglátta a fehérre festett Eyebotot.

Elaine ott helyben nekiállt a munkának. Megkérte a ghoul ezermestert, hogy hadd használja annak számítógépét, s miután az rábólintott, a nő csatlakoztatta a robotot a géphez. Winthrop le sem tudta venni a szemét a nő munkájáról. Még sosem látott ilyen szintű képzettséget, pedig ő azért hozzáértő személynek számított.

Egy órán át sem tartott Elaine munkája. Bár nem volt meg minden felszerelése, amire szüksége lett volna, de azért beérte azzal, ami volt.

Munkája végeztével kért Winthroptól egy kendőt, amivel áttakarította Renegátot, majd visszakapcsolta a robot vezérlőegységét.

 

\- Köszönöm, Winthrop! – nyújtotta vissza a kendőt a férfinak. – Hatalmas segítséget nyújtottál.

\- Hallottam a rádióban egy fehér Enklávé drónról. Te vagy, aki annyi ghoul testvéremet megmentette?

\- Quinn is biztos mesélt Renegátról és rólam, meg amúgy sincs miért tagadnom – kis hallgatás után így folytatta. – Azért az meglep, hogy csak a rádióból értesültél róla... Nem ma kezdtük Renegáttal. Nem jött ide senki azok közül, akik megmenekültek az Enklávé halálosztaga elől?

\- Nem szeretünk hasonlókról beszélni. Mindenkinek megvan a maga története, de túl sok a véres fejezet, és túl mély sebeket lehet egy-egy rosszul feltett kérdéssel felszakítani.

\- Nem is azért mondtam. Na, mindegy, nem vagyok a szavak embere...

\- De ugye még nem akarsz menni?

\- Itt készen vagyok. Nagyon hálás vagyok nektek, de nem szeretnék tovább bárki terhére lenni.

\- Ó, de kérlek! Ne is mondj hasonlót! Ha bármiben segítségedre lehetünk, szólj bátran. Ja, és igen! Quinn intézett egy ágyat neked Carol fogadójában. Szeretné, ha legalább az éjt itt töltenéd.

\- Igazán kedves, de nem maradhatok. Az Enklávé legfőképp éjszaka aktív, és még valami... Nem hiszem, hogy távkapcsolással vissza lehetne kapcsolni Renegát helyzetmeghatározóját, de ha ne adj Isten, összehozzák, Autumn egyenest ide jönne szellemvadászatra... Nem tehetlek ki benneteket ekkora veszélynek.

\- Cerberus teljesít itt őrszolgálatot. Ő aztán tárt karokkal fogadná az összes Enklávé mocskot.

A nő erre elmosolyodott, ám a szándékától semmivel sem lehetett eltántorítani.

\- Még egyszer köszönök mindent. Add át üdvözletemet Quinnek. Minden jót! – Azzal elhagyta a ghoulok birodalmát.


	3. Édeském

Fawkes a délutáni könyvét olvasta még mindig kitartóan. Egy üveg fertőzött víz hevert a lábánál, amiben tükröződni látszott az Alvilág kapuja. A hatalmas koponyadísz alatti kapu kitárult, amin aztán Quinn lépett ki.   
A szupermutáns felsóhajtott, látván, hogy a férfi egyenest felé igyekszik.

\- Mondtam neki, hogy reggel induljon tovább – intézte szavait a ghoulnak –, de fittyet hányt a véleményemre.   
\- Nem láttad véletlenül, hogy merre ment?   
\- Nem mentem utána, meg figyelj, barátom, az a nő nem ma kezdte a remete életmódot. Látszik rajta, hogy meg tudja védeni magát.   
\- Rájöttem, hogy ki ez az Elaine. De akárhogy töprengek rajta, nem áll össze a kép. Enklávé elvekkel él, de... Figyelj, Fawkes, megígéred, hogy ez, amit elmondok, kettőnk közt marad?   
\- Megbízhatsz bennem, barátom. A titkod jó helyen van nálam.   
\- Amíg Elaine Winthropnál bütykölte a drónját, én addig visszamentem Cerberuszhoz, és megkérdeztem tőle, hogy a nagy felbontású kameráival nem vette fel véletlenül Renegátot. Készült róla felvétel, és szerencsére jó minőségű. Ekkor megkértem, hogy a Renegát feliratnál jelölje ki a megvastagodott felületeket, majd törölje le az összes festéket, és emelje ki a kijelölést. Így egy szó vált láthatóvá, Renegát valódi neve: Sweet-E.   
\- Sweet-E? Nem tűnik ismerősnek...  
\- Felcsaptam egy-két Enklávé aktát életemben. Így kerültem most is galibába. Tudtam, hogy láttam ezt a nevet valahol, de nem tudtam, hol. Arra azonban tisztán emlékeztem, hogy Enklávé aktáról volt szó. Carolnál aztán találkoztam Travisszel, tudod, azzal a beképzelt volt Enklávés barommal.   
\- Azzal, akit te hoztál ide a múltkor?   
\- Vele. Nos, kicsit elbeszélgettünk, és kiderült, hogy jól emlékeztem, Sweet-E neve tényleg egy Enklávé aktából volt ismerős. Egy kémbotrány része volt. Két tudós dolgozott rajta és Ed-E-n, egy másik Eyeboton. A hivatalos adatok szerint Raven Rocknál, az Enklávé főhadiszállásán fejlesztették őket, de Travis állítja, hogy mire a bázisra ért a két drón, már tökéletesen működött mindkettő. Többet erről nem sikerült megtudjak, de megtudtam a két tudós nevét: Dr. Whitley és Dr. Ronin.   
\- Ronin? Csak nem Dr. Elaine Ronin, a Testvériség kettősügynöke? De... de hisz őt hét éve megölték! Charon még feljegyzést is készített róla, amikor a Fellegvárban tartózkodott a Magányos Vándorral!   
\- Én is vettem belőle egy példányt, viszont magyarázz meg nekem valamit. Hogy-hogy nem szerepel sehol máshol a neve? Mert a feljegyzés szerint nem fedőneve, hanem eredeti neve volt ez az Elaine Ronin. Nem írják, hogy milyen minőségben volt ott, csak azt, hogy az Acél Testvériség a saját halottjaként kezelte! A holtteste viszont soha sem került elő, pedig elméletileg az Enklávé egy teljes hónapig kereste a folyóban. A folyófenék minden négyzetméterét átvizsgálták, de nem találták meg! És Sweet-E? Travis szerint a teljes Ed-E széria be lett híva, hogy beolvasszák őket pokoltűz páncélnak. Azt mondta, hogy egyik prototípus sem került kemencébe, mindkettő eltünt.

Felsóhajtottak mindketten, azt követően beállt köztük a csönd. Sem Quinn, sem pedig Fawkes nem tudták, hogy mit higgyenek. Dr. Elaine Ronin neve egy időben többször került említésre Three Dog szájából, mint a Magányos Vándor hőstettei, szerte a Betonpusztán. Mint egykor a híresen hírhedt Mata-Hari, úgy Dr. Ronin neve is beíródott a történelembe. Nagy szerepe volt a Fellegvár felszabadításában, amit az Enklávé három évre megkaparintott. Sok testvériség harcos esett el azokban az időkben, és ha nincs Dr. Ronin, még több is odaveszett volna.   
Hiába ültek ott, és figyelték a földet, választ így nem kaptak a kérdéseikre.   
Ahogy ott csüngették a fejüket, Fawkes egyszercsak Quinnre nézett.

\- Hallottad? – kérdezte.   
\- Mit?

Fawkes levegőt vett válaszához, ám még mielőtt szavakba öntötte volna gondolatát, meggondolta magát, és úgy döntött, hogy megnézi, hogy pontosan mit hallott.   
Felállt, és elindult a kijárat felé. Quinn is követte a példáját. Az ajtóhoz érve aztán megpillantották a fal mellett Renegátot. Nem messze tőle, a mosdók közelében, a falnak dőlve, ott állt maga Elaine is. Karbatett kézzel állt, szinte teljesen lehunyt szempillákkal. Arcát még mindig kendő takarta, fején pedig ott volt a kalap, bár azt időközben biztos megigazgatta, mivel egy-két szőkés-barna hajtincs kilógott alóla a homlokánál.   
Megérezve a rá irányuló pillantásokat, sóhajtott egyet, majd lassan felnyitotta szemeit. Azok fáradtan, szinte meggyötörve csillogtak. Szavakra sem volt szükség, mindent ki lehetett olvasni belőlük.

\- Ugye most az érdekel benneteket, hogy hogyan éltem túl? – kérdezte végül.   
\- El se hiszem, hogy egy igazi legendával állok szemben... – hüledezett Quinn.   
\- Legendával? – nézett a férfire Elaine. – Hmph... Nincs benne semmi felemelő, ha visszagondolok az életemre. Pedig minden olyan jól indult... Istenem, de rég volt már. Egy generáció már fel is nőtt azóta...

Keserű emlékek törtek benne felszínre, melyekre emlékezni is nehéz is, nem hogy megosztani bárkivel is. Képtelen volt ott maradni, megvált a faltól, és elindult a kijárat felé. A világ közben egyre jobban kezdett forogni vele, és bár ő mindent elkövetett, hogy minél előbb elhagyja a Történelmi Múzeumot, testét leküzdötte a sok hetes fárasztó menetelés, no meg a frissen előkerült gondolatok. Így még mielőtt kiért volna az épületből ájultan rogyott össze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az Ed-E (Duraframe Eyebot) széria a Fallout New Vegast ismerők számára igencsak ismerős lehet. Történetem több mint két évtizeddel a New Vegas cselekménye előtt is játszódni fog. Sweet-E az Ed-E széria két prototípusának egyike.


	4. Elaine emlékei

****A pusztaság Mata-Harijának cselekedetei megértése végett hadd menjünk vissza az időben közel huszonhat évet. Elaine akkortájt még húsz éves sem volt, de magas intelligenciájának hála már egy mára elfeledett Enklávé laboratóriumban dolgozott, Eyebot-fejlesztőként.

Imádta a munkáját. Nem is tett mást naphosszat, csak a laborban ült, és a rábízott projekttel foglalkozott.

Sweet-E akkortájt nem úgy festett, mint történetem eredeti idősíkjában. Ó, nem, enyhén eltért attól, ahogy más drónoktól is. Bár felépítésileg teljesen olyan volt, mint a többi, de külsőleg jóval „nőiesebb” volt. Elaine imádta pingálni, így hát azúr és halvány pink színekben tündöklött.

Aznap épp a gép elektronikáját vizsgálta, amikor beszaladt a terembe egy asszisztens.

 

\- Dr. Ronin! – szaladt Elaine-hez. – Megérkezett az új főnök. Eden elnök valóban katonai bázissá tette Tainted Cave-et! Egy hadnagyot küldtek, egyenest Raven Rockból!

\- Valami évszak nevű, ha nem tévedek. Summer tán, vagy Winter?

\- Autumn, Augustus Autumn hadnagy. Azért nem értem, Dr. Ronin, az egész vezérkar kiment a fogadására, ön, hogy-hogy itt maradt?

\- Ilyenkor örülök, hogy Whitley-t a felettesemmé tették. Utálom a hivatalos herce-hurcákat.

 

Egy részt valóban komolyan is gondolta a mondottakat, de szíve mélyén azért kellemetlenül esett neki, hogy Whitley a felettese lett, főleg, hogy őneki ebbe egyáltalán nem volt beleszólása. A korával indokolták a döntést, mondván, hogy Whitley mivel idősebb, jócskán több tapasztalata van. Ez azért csak ott sántított, hogy ez a bizonyos kiküldött hadnagy is csak a huszas éveit taposta, mégis megtették a bázis főnökének. Persze Elaine jól tudta, hogy az ő apja nem volt és nem is lesz sosem Eden elnök jobb keze.

Telt-múlt az idő, napok, hetek, hónapok, évek, s már a nyolcadik ősz köszöntött be Tainted Cave tudományos bázisán az időközben főhadnaggyá avanzsált Autumn vezetése alatt.

Elaine mintha a laborban ragadt volna, végig csak a két Eyebot fejlesztésén ügyködött Whitley-vel.

A bázis azon részén alig lehetett érzékelni valami változást. Katonákat is csak jóformán átvonulóban látott az ember, és a tudósok is szabadon mozoghattak. Persze azért változások történtek. Az Eyebotok fejlesztését is inkább a hadászat felé terelték, és szervópáncélok, lézerfegyverek továbbfejlesztését is előírták.

Elaine pont Sweet-E felfegyverzése miatt bukott ki egyszer annyira, hogy otthagyta a labort, és megpróbálta felkeresni a főhadnagyot, de az épp nem volt az irodájában.

A tudós forrt a haragtól, úgy masírozott végig a majdnem üres szárnyon. A katonák nagy része akkor épp kiképzésen meg gyakorlatozáson volt. Visszament a laborba, de idegességében csak fel-alá járkált, képtelen volt bármit is tenni.

A gyomra még mindig remegett, amikor egyszercsak belépett a terembe két katona. Mindkettőjüknek a kezében volt a fegyvere, ami azért azon a helyen nem volt gyakorlat. Körbenéztek a tágas laborban, majd az egyikük így szólt:

 

\- Dr. Elaine Ronint keressük!

\- Én vagyok az! – ugrott fel a székről a nő, bízva abban, hogy talán a főhadnagy küldetett utána. Whitley azonban már nem volt ilyen derűlátó. Óvatosságból odament a lány mellé, válla mögé szorítva a felháborodott nőt.

\- Dr. Elaine Ronin, legfelső utasításra őrizetbe vesszük! Ellenállás tanúsítása esetén tűzparancsot kaptunk, aminek értelmében kiolthatjuk az életét, ha nem működik együtt velünk.

 

Elaine bólintott, de még mielőtt egy lépést is tett volna, Whitley a keze után nyúlt.

 

\- Elaine, mi folyik itt? Mit műveltél odafent?

\- Nem az a fontos, hogy mit műveltem, hanem, hogy mit fogok! Mehetünk, uraim. Mutassák az utat!

\- Elaine! – kiáltott utána Whitley, igaz, hasztalanul. – Legalább azt mondják meg, hogy hova viszik!

 

Hiába kérdezte, nem kapott felvilágosítást, Elaine pedig olyan idegállapotban volt, hogy talán fel sem fogta, mi történik körülötte.

Olyan hirtelen törént minden. Az előbb még a dolgozóasztalánál duzzogott, most meg már egy kihallgatóteremben van, egy székhez szíjazva.

A sötét szobát csak egy lávalámpa világította meg, és más nem is volt odabent a lámpán kívül csak két szék és egy fémasztal.

Egy-másfél órát ült odabent, teljes magányban. Addig volt ideje kicsit összeszedni a gondolatait, így amikor a kihallgatóbiztos belépett, Elaine kicsivel higgadtabban fogadta, mint amilyen idegállapotban volt, mikor elhurcolták a munkahelyéről.

 

\- Végre... – sóhajtott fel a nő, mikor meglátta belépni a tisztet, akinél egy vetítőgép is volt, amit később az asztalra helyezett, majd leült a nővel szembe. – Megmondanák végre, hogy miért rángattak ide?

\- Elaine Ronin, született: 2230 augusztus harmincadikán, Primmben.

\- Dr. Elaine Ronin, ha kérhetem, és igen, eddig stimmel. Tényleg New Vegas „előkaszinóvárosában” születtem. A számok is stimmmelnek: 2230.08.30.  Térjünk hát a lényegre, miért rángattak ide? Mert szóvá mertem tenni, hogy nem engedem frontra az általam fejlesztett Eyebotot? Sweet-E azon felül, hogy az én tulajdonom, prototípus, aminek értelmében prioritásaim vannak vele a magukfajta „előbb lövünk aztán kérdünk” féle alakokkal szemben!

\- A fent említett Eyebotot lefoglaltuk lehetséges bizonyítékok begyűjtéséig. A parancs nem csak a drónra, de az összes feljegyzésre és jelentésre is kiterjesztődik, ami a maga nevéhez fűzhető, ezenfelül a nyomozás lezártáig minden ingó és ingatlan tárgyát lefoglaljuk. Íme a parancs!

 

Egy papírlapot tolt a nő szeme elé, bár az nem tudta kézbe venni, hisz a kezei még mindig a székhez voltak szíjazva.

 

\- Miért van az az érzésem – emelte fel szemét a papírlapról Elaine –, hogy talán mégsem Sweet-E miatt adtak ki rám tűzparancsot...

\- Helyes, miss Ronin.

\- Doktor Ronin!

\- Ahogy kívánja, kisasszony!

\- Mit helyeselt olyan nagyon az imént?

\- Hogy együttműködik velünk.

\- Miért ne működnék együtt?

\- Mert, amit elkövetett, azért a legszigorúbb büntetés a halál. Dehát Dr. Ronin, ön erről biztos ugyanúgy tud, akárcsak én, vagy minden más, tisztességes amerikai állampolgár.

\- Mit követtem el?

\- Ó, tehát csak meg szeretné nehezíteni a dolgunkat? Pedig pontosan a saját munkája volt, amivel lerántotta önmagáról a leplet, Dr. Ronin.

 

Kárörvendő mosollyal az arcán csettintett egyet a kihallgatást vezető katona, majd egyszeriben lealudt az az egyedüli fényforrás, ami addig megvilágította a szobát.

A sötétben egy kattanás hallatszott, azt követően pedig már csak az látszott, ahogy beindul a vetítőgép, és oldalt a falra vetített egy videófelvételt.

A felvétel egy pusztasági, mellé pedig igencsak romos épület termében készült. Egy Eyebot készítette a felvételt, ez látszott a kamera mozgásából, meg helyenként még az árnyéka is kivehető volt.

A hosszú, romos folyosón végighaladva elért egy tágas, félig beomlott terembe.

A romok közt az Acél Testvériség páncélos harcosai és egy írnok kutakodott. A szervópáncélt viselőkön sisak is volt, ám másikuk a szokványos írnok öltözetben volt. Egyedül róla lehetett megállapítani a nemét. Kellemes homokóra alakja már gyanúsam mőies volt, ám amikor megfordult, már nem csak a felemelt haja, hanem a mögötte rejlő csinos arc is előkerült.

Az írnok volt, aki megpillantotta az Enklávé felderítőt, és szólt a katonák egyikének, aki a golyószórójával azonnal kilőtte a drónt.

A felvétel itt megszakadt, Elaine azonban képtelen volt levenni tekintetét a falon lévő fehér foltról, melyet a gép vetített a falra.

 

\- Ez... – próbált szavakat találni a nő, főleg mert tudta, hogy itt most már óriási a tét. A saját szemével látta a lehetetlent. – Én... én nem értem... az ott... az a nő... az nem...

\- Dr. Ronin, ha az a nő ott a felvételen nem maga, akkor magyarázza meg nekem, hogy kicsoda.

-...

\- Hát jó, maradjunk a hivatalos útnál, bevallja önszántából, hogy ön látható a felvételeken, vagy kezdjük el a kivizsgálást?

\- Sosem láttam ezt a felvételt! Sosem jártam azon a helyen, és sosem árulnám el az Enklávét!

\- Maga van a felvételen, vagy egy önre megszólalásig hasonlító alteregója?

\- Mikor készült a felvétel? Reggeltől estig a laborban dolgozok, kérdezze meg a felettesemet, Whitley-t!

\- Nincs rá szükség, miss. A felvétel éjjel készült. Ön akkor a meleg vánkosain aludt, egy, a katonaság által felügyelet alá nem tartozó szárnyban. Akármikor kiosonhatott onnan. De felteszem a kérdést, október hetedikén, hajnali három órakor tartózkodott maga mellett valaki, aki alátámaszthatja, hogy a szobájában volt a fent említett időpontban?

\- Október hetedikén... Három napja? Akkor is egyedül voltam, mint bármikor máskor, minden éjjelen...

 

Elaine hangja rekedtessé vált, majd ahogy agya egyre vadabb tempóban kezdett az emlékei között kutakodni, de minduntalan zsákutcába szaladt, akárhány gondolat is hasított végig rajta, egyszeriben elment a hangja, s már felelni is képtelen volt a kérdésekre.

Teljesen leizzadt, s az a beáramló kis fuvallat sem segített rajta, ami a hátát érte, amikor nyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta valaki.

A kihallgatást végző személy felegyenesedett, hogy felálljon, ám végül ülve maradt, s a betévedt illető a nő bal oldalához lépett, ám nem lehetett látni, hogy kicsoda, mivel Elaine háta mögött állt meg.

Elaine nem tudta, hogy kicsoda, csak azt, hogy egy férfi, mivel érezte az arcszesze illatát. A kihallgatást végző katona közben bólintott egyet, mintha hangtalanul váltana pár szót a másik fickóval, majd újra a nőre nézett.

 

\- Dr. Ronin, bevallja tehát, hogy ön látható a felvételen, vagy inkább meg kívánja tapasztalni az Enklávé vallatási módszereit?

\- Nem követtem el semmit – mondta Elaine, de ezt olyan erőltetett hangon, mintha komolyan se venné az egész kihallgatást, holott a hangja csak az erőlködéstől volt annyira érdekes csengésű. – Ártatlan vagyok.

A vallatást végző férfi az asztalra hajolt, felemelt róla egy lapot, majd miután átfutotta azt, eképp folytatta a kihallgatást.

\- Október hetedikén, kilenc óra tíz perckor állt munkába. Érdekes, hogy sem azelőtt, sem azóta nem késett egy percet sem. Aznap azonban több mint egy órát. Mivel magyarázza ezt?

\- Eh... Én... én aznap is ugyanakkor álltam munkába. Nyolc óra sem volt...

Mondata végén a hátánál álló férfi egy lapot lökött az asztalra, majd megragadta a nő fejét, a kontyánál fogva, és a lap fölé nyomta, de úgy, hogy az orra hegye érte az asztal lapját.

Elaine persze semmit nem látott a szövegből, de a férfi, aki olyan durván megragadta a hajánál fogva, volt oly kedves, és elmondta, hogy mi áll a lapon.

 

\- Unom a mesedélutánt! Meghalt egy emberem és egy Eyebot is megsemmisült az október hetedikére virradó hajnalon! Itt, ezen a lapon az áll, hogy te kilenc óra tíz perckor jelentkeztél be! Akkor kezdődött a munkaidőd!

\- Emlékszem már! Elfelejtettem bejelentkezni, mert Ed-E-t szereltük Whitley-vel, miután egy agyhalott idióta azon az éjjelen részegen randalírozott a laborban! Annak a kiskatonának aztán nem lett baja, csak engem vádolnak olyasmivel, amit el sem követtem!

 

A kéz, mely a nő haját szorította, most megemelkedett, de ugyanolyan, ha nem még nagyobb erővel vissza is nyomódott, ujjai közt Elaine hajával, aki először csak egy reccsenést érzett, majd arcán leírhatatlan fájdalom szaladt végig. A hátánál álló férfi kíméletlenül beverte a nő fejét az asztalba, eltörve vele a nő orrát.

A legszörnyűbb benne az volt, hogy Elaine nem vesztette el az eszméletét, azonban teljesen megszűnt számára a külvilág. Sokáig csak fényeket látott, közben érezte, ahogy kivonszolják a teremből, majd ajtócsikorgás, csönd és sötét következett.

Elaine zokogott a fájdalomtól. A koszos padlón fekve reszketett, miközben a könnyei patakokban hullottak. A fájdalom ellenére már el kezdett a történteken gondolkodni.

Nem hazudott, sosem látta azokat az embereket, sosem járt azon a helyen. Hogy miképp fogja mindezt kimagyarázni, azt még nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy veszélyben van, és nem csak ő, hanem mindenki, akit csak ismer. De ami még jobban megrémítette, hogy Sweet-E is veszélybe került, és abban a helyzetben nem biztos, hogy a munkatársának sikerül megmentenie.

Kiegyenesedett fektében, s ahogy az idő telt, és ő is kicsit össze tudta szedni a gondolatait, már a külvilág zaját is beengedte elméjébe. Ekkor hallotta csak meg a mellette lévő börtöncella mélyén ülő férfi hangját.

 

\- Hé, hé! Nem hallod? Lődd be magad, kislány. Meglásd, sokkal jobb lesz.

Elaine felnézett, mire meglátott a porban egy Stimpeket. Felhajolt, majd a férfi felé nézett, aki ugyanolyan rab volt, akárcsak ő.

\- Ne nézz úgy rám, nem én vagyok a Mikulás. Az őrök dobták be melléd, amíg te a bömböléssel voltál elfoglalva. Azt mondták, hogy a Főhadnagytól van. Szerintem fogadd el.

Elaine a gyógyinjekcióra nézett, ám, ahogy átszaladt agyán a felismerés, mikor visszaemlékezett arra, hogy mit mondott neki az, aki betörte az orrát. Saját embereként említette azt, aki hetedikén meghalt. Rájött, hogy maga a Főhadnagy, a létesítmény vezetője, Augustus Autumn állt a hátánál.

A kirakóst sikeresen összerakva elöntötte agyát a harag, és miután lábbal arrébb rúgta az injekciót, átfordult a másik oldalára és úgy fekve szipogott tovább.

A másik zárkában raboskodó férfi közelebb kúszott a rácsokhoz. Minden mozdulatán látszott, mennyire szenved. Őt is istenesen helyben hagyták, sőt, talán még jobban, mint Elaine-t. Átnyúlt a rácson, és felemelte a Stimpeket. A kezében forgatta egy darabon. Hol a saját karját nézte, hol a túloldalt zokogó lányt, és a vérfoltokat, mely a feje körül, a földön látszott.

 

\- A fenébe... – motyogta a férfi, a fejét csóválva. – Érzem, hogy ezt később még meg fogom bánni...

Letépte a tű hermetikus csomagolását, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal a lány karjába szúrta.


	5. A lerohant bázis

****Két nap telt el azóta, a mióta Tainted Cave tudósállománya csökkent egy létszámmal.

Whitley mindent megtett, hogy beszélni tudjon a kolléganőjével, azonban minden próbálkozása ellenére elutasították kérését, pedig még személyesen a főhadnagyot is felkereste, és minden befolyásával élt, de mindezzel csak annyira jutott, hogy megfenyegették, ha nem hagyja abba a puhatolózást, akkor elveszik tőle a projektet, és mehet, amerre lát.

Lehangoltan dolgozott az irodájában, amikor kopogás nélkül berontottak az ajtón. Whitley dühösen fordult hátra, majd levette szeméről a védőszemüveget, meglátva, hogy az asszisztense csörtetett be olyan hangosan.

 

\- Mi ütött beléd? – mordult rá az Elaine-el egy korú nőre. – Miért töröd rám az ajtót ilyen neveletlen stílusban?

\- A barátom, Edgar, most mondta, hogy a főhadnagy két halálbüntetést írt ma reggel alá. A börtönben összesen két rab van, egy Acél Testvériség harcos és a doktornő!

 

Whitley hátán végigszaladt a hideg. Edgar a főhadnagy testőrségébe tartozott, tehát nagyjából mindenről tudott, ami a bázison történt.

A tudós a fejleményekről értesülve egyből Autumn irodájához rohant, és kopogás nélkül berontott. A két folyosón tartózkodó katona egyből rávetette magát, és kirángatták az üres irodából. Whitley közben végig azt ordította, hogy beszélni akar a főhadnaggyal. Követelését végül teljesítették, igaz, kipróbálhatta, hogy milyen lekötött kézzel és lábbal egy kihallgatóteremben várakozni.

Az Enklávé későbbi ezredese fejcsóválva lépett be a kihallgatóterembe. Tudta, hogy a tudósnak semmi köze az állítólagos kém ügyéhez, de azt is jól tudta, hogy meg kell ossza az „igazságot” vele, különben nem fog nyugodni, és két tudóst fog veszteni, az pedig már érvágásnak fog számítani. Így is jóval visszább vetődött az Eyebotok fejlesztésének előrehaladása, hogy Dr. Ronint börtönbe zárták.

Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, Whitley nem hitte el, amit hallott, dacára minden bizonyítéknak, pedig Autumn még a videófelvételt is megmutatta neki. Ő közben végig a férfi reakcióját figyelte, fittyet hányva a felvételre. Biztos akart lenni abban, hogy a tudósnak semmi köze az ügyhöz. Whitley testbeszéde igazolta ártatlanságát.

Amíg a bázis egyik szárnyában ezek az események zajlottak le, addig a földalatti részlegben Elaine-t vezették egy ismeretlen helyre. Mindkét keze össze volt kötve, a fejére pedig zsákot húztak.

A nőt sokként érte az alig félórája elhangzott vádirat, majd büntetés ismertetése. Úgy volt, hogy személyesen Autumn főhadnagy mondja ki a halálosítéletet, de közbejött Whitley kirohanása, ami miatt a főhadnagynak végül távoznia kellett a zárkáktól még azelőtt, hogy felolvasta volna a két parancsot. 

Szörnyű halál várt mindkét rabra, és ezt mindketten jól tudták. A halálkarom ketrecekhez vitték őket, ott távol egymástól letérdeltették őket, majd magukra hagyták mindkét személyt.

A nehéz fémajtók záródására a testvériség tag levette fejéről a zsákot, és körbenézett.

Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, egyetlen be és kijárat volt, az a bizonyos fémajtó, ami zárva volt, és aminek a háta mögött biztos álltak őrök. A hatalmas hodályban alig lehetett látni, mivel csak a plafonon volt világítás, de a világítótesteket egymástól távol helyezték el.

Az ajtó fölött egy óriáskivetítőn egy digitális óra látszott. Mire odanézett már negyven másodperctől számolt visszafelé. Jobbra nézve meglátta a hóhérjaikat is. Két megtermett bestia fente rájuk a karmait egy vasketrec mögül. Tudta jól a harcos, ha a számlap elér a nulláig az a ketrecajtó ki fog nyílni, azok a bestiák pedig egyből rájuk fognak támadni.

Eltöprengett, hogy mitévő legyen, és bár nem pattant ki semmilyen működő terv a fejéből, azért odaszólt a tőle nem messze térdelő nőnek, hogy vegye le a fejéről a zsákot.

 

\- Mi értelme lenne? – kérdezte Elaine, síráshoz közeli hangon.

\- Ha túl akarod élni, akkor látnod kell a támadóidat. Különben is, ha ezt túléljük, be kell mutassak neked valakit...

 

Elaine egyből kapcsolt, és immár megvolt a megfelelő motiváció arra, hogy megtegye, amit a férfi javasolt neki. Amint lekerült fejéről a zsák, máris a hang irányába nézett, ám mielőtt meglátta volna a férfit, szemébe az a huszonhét másodperc villant, ami még az életükből hátra volt.

Abban a pillanatban felcsillant szemében a remény sugara, és már rohant is megkötött kezeivel az ajtó melletti biztosítótábla felé. Leráncigálta a fedelét, majd szabadkézzel kihúzott egy szigetelt kábelt.

 

\- Te őrült! – ordított rá a férfi. – Legalább adj magadnak egy esélyt, ne öld meg magad!

\- Ebben nincs annyi áram, ami árthatna nekem – válaszolt a nő, majd a további szófecsérlés helyett kitépett egy újabb kábelt, aminek következtében leállt a számláló.

\- Megmentettél bennünket! – kiáltott fel örömében a férfi.

\- Még közel sem! – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Összezártam magunkat velük. – vetett egy pillantást a ketrecben ordító halálkarmok felé, melyek úgy tünt, hogy visszaszámláló hatástalanítás ide vagy oda, ha kell, erővel, de ki fogják magukat szabadítani börtönükből.

\- Ó, bízd ezt a problémát rám, bébi.

 

Azzal a férfi felállt, és egyenest a ketrecben tomboló fenevadakhoz sétált, kitárta elébük a kezeit, mire az egyik bestia felé csapott. A borotvaéles karmok egy pillanat alatt elvágták a férfi kezét összeszorító kötelet. Elégedetten csapta le csuklójáról a maradék foszlányokat, meg a kevéske vért, ami a sebből folyt ki, amit viszont szívesen bevállalt a jó cél érdekében.

 

\- Nem vagyok bébi! – jelent meg mellette Elaine, ugyanazt a mozdulatot elvárva ugyanattól a bestiától, aki viszont nem volt olyan ügyes, mint az előbb, mivel nem sikerült elvágja a lány kezét szorító köteléket, és még véletlenül sem sikerült megsebesítse. Az Acél Testvériség harcosa még azelőtt elkapta a lány kezét a fenevad karmainak útjából. De azért csak sikerült egy aprócska vágást ejtenie a vastag kötélen, amit egy pillanattal később a férfinek sikerült eltépnie. Így most már mindketten szabadok voltak. – Csak hogy tudd, Dr. Elaine Ronin a nevem!

\- Az enyém pedig Tristan, később majd folytatjuk az ismerkedést, most fontosabb, hogy elpucoljunk innen.

\- Hát pontosan itt van a bibi. Az egyetlen kiutat hatástalanítottam az imént. Életben vagyunk, de már csak az a kérdés, hogy meddig? Manuálisan lehet csak kinyitni az ajtót, és azt is csak kívülről, de szerintem nem tárt karokkal fognak bennünket várni!

\- Ki tudod nyitni ezeket a ketreceket?

\- Meg vagy te őrülve?

\- Bébi! Mármint Elaine...

\- Dr. Ronin!

\- Akkor, Dr. Ronin... De térjünk most a lényegre. Az a jó a halálkarmokban, hogy minél nehezebb páncélt hord egy ember, és minél jobban fel van fegyverezve, az egy halálkaromnak annál étvágygerjesztőbb! Érted, mire gondolok?

\- Ez baromság! Előbb tépnének bennünket szét!

 

Tristan, a Testvériség harcosa szívesen bele kezdett volna egy jó hosszú vitába, de az volt a helyzet, hogy pontosan az idő volt, ami nem volt túl sok kettőjüknek. Már így is alig jutottak beszélgetésük végére, amikor az ajtó túloldaláról lövéseket hallottak.

Elaine ijedten nézett vissza, míg Tristan közelebb ment. Közben ideiglenesen semmilyen hang nem  hallatszott odakintről, de ez akár vihar előtti csend... Alig pár másodperc múltán újabb fegyverlövések hangzottak el, és akkor távolról felhangzottak a szirénák.

A két rab abban a percben megértette, hogy megérkezett a felmentő sereg. De alig hangzott fel kintről a sipító hang, amikor kulcscsörgés hallatszott, majd betolták az ajtót. Tristan óvatosságból hátraugrott és a földre rántotta Elaine-t, majd kúszásban a terem egy sötétebb pontjába húzta a nőt.

Az ajtó közben kitárult, és legelőször egy reflektor fénye világított be. Egy ember árnyéka látszott mögötte. Nehéz páncélt viselt, ez jól látszott, ám, hogy pontosan milyet, az még a jövő kérdése volt. Lassan haladt előre, óvatosan világítva körbe.

Tristan elengedte Elaine karját, és kihasználva a halálkarmok csapta lármát az ajtó mögé kúszott, közben intett a nőnek, hogy maradjon fedezékben.

Látszott, hogy képzett harcos volt, úgy közlekedett akár a macskák, a belépő illető már csak akkor hallotta meg, amikor ő azt akarta, de akkor aztán a fény egyből az arcába világított.

 

\- Peebody! – szólalt meg, kezét az arca elé kapva, hogy azzal eltakarja a szemét. – Vedd ki a pofámból a lámpád, mert kiheréllek!

\- Tristan – eresztette le fegyverét, és vele együtt a világítást is a férfi, aki egymagában ment körbenézni a „halálsoron”. – Már azt hittem, hogy későn érkeztünk!

\- Ha nincs Dr. Ronnin, már halálkarom kaja lennék.

\- Te jó ég... – csodálkozott el a harcos, akiről ekkor már meg lehetett állapítani, hogy a Testvériség szervópáncélját viseli. Akkor kezdett el hüledezni, amikor meglátta Elaine-t.

\- Ugye a mi kis írnokunk itt van még? Olyat mutatunk neki, amitől biztos leesik az a csinos kis álla.

\- Akkor ne várassuk sokat! – mosolyodott el a kakastaréj frizurás férfi. – A fiúkkal kitisztítottuk ezt a szektort, de már hírünk ment, úgyhogy biztos előkerülnek majd a többiek is.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyet javaslok egy nap, de én azt mondom, hogy jobb lenne, ha ez a hely inkább nem lenne. Nézd azokat a halálkarmokat! – mutatott a ketrecben tomboló fenevadak felé. – Azoknak a fejében csippek vannak, és szerintem nem háziasítani akarják őket. Jobb lenne csírájában elpusztítani a terveket.

\- Tristan, hiába katonai állomás, Tainted Cave tele van civilekkel!

\- Akkor inkább megvárjuk amíg ezeket a dögöket majd ránk küldik?! Intézzük el, Peebody! Talán nem lesz több esélyünk!

 

Peebody a ketrecek felé nézett. Arca teljesen elhomályosodott azokat az óriási gyilkológépeket elnézve. Megőrjítette a gondolat, de tudta, hogy a bajtársának igaza van. Meg kell hozni a megfelelő lépéseket, és most nincs késlekedésre idő. És talán valóban nem lesz több esélyük.

A gyomra kavargott, belegondolva abba, hogy mire készülnek, de nem volt választása. Megkezdte az akciót. Golyózáport árasztott a két fenevadra, melyek a rácsok mögött, haláltusájukban is rettenetes ellenfélnek bizonyultak.

Elaine elkerekedett szemekkel nézte végig az állatok kivégzését, de belsőjében közben megérett az elhatározás. Ha az életébe kerül is, de megmenti élete munkáját.

Amíg a két férfi nem figyelt, kiosont a zárkából, majd a testvériség emberei közt elszaladva, akik mivel látták, hogy civil nem támadtak rá, végigszaladt a vöröses fényben úszó folyosón, majd fel a lépcsőn, egyenest át a nyitott ajtón, számtalan halott Enklávé katonát átugorva.

Újabb hosszú folyosó következett, ám ezen már nem csak a sziréna fényei és hangja hallatszott, hanem harc is folyt az Enklávé és az Acél Testvériség között.

Hol fedezékbe ugorva, hol kúszva, hol védtelenül a golyók elé ugorva szaladt a már ismerős útvonalon egykori munkahelye felé.

Tudta, hogy neki ott már nincs jövője, de azt is érezte, hogy ő Sweet-E nélkül nem tudja elképzelni a saját jövőjét.

Csodával határos módon egyetlen karcolás nélkül megúszta a kalandot, és miután nehezen, de átért a csatatéren, futva rohant a menekülők közt. A szeme sarkából meglátta Whitley-vel közös asszisztensüket, aki egy halott Enklávé katona fölött sírt, és bár amikor meglátta, elindult felé, ám a kedvesét elvesztett lány mire Elaine elérte volna, fogta kedvese lézerpisztolyát, és ordítva a halálába rohant. Elaine arca eltorzult, látván, ahogy egykori munkatársát egy Testvériség harcos szitává lövi. Már nem tehetett érte semmit, és ezt ő is jól tudta.

Visszafordult a labor felé, és már csak bízhatott abban, hogy még ott találja kedvencét, és főleg, hogy egyben találja az Eyebotot.

A tömegben kicsit nehezen tudott befordulni az ajtón, be is esett a nagy iramban. Ám legalább egy kő már leesett a szívéről, amikor meghallotta kollégája, Whitley hangját.

 

\- Elaine! – kiáltotta a férfi, amint észrevette a nőt, majd gyorsan odarohant hozzá, és felsegítette. – Istenem, azt hittem, hogy elvesztettelek!

\- Sam! – ölelte át a férfit könnyes szemmel. – Sam, ki kell innen menekülnünk! Az Acél Testvériség el akarja pusztítani ezt a helyet.

\- Tudom, Elaine. Már beszóltak az interkomon, hogy mindenki menjen minél előbb a reptérre. A vertibirdök már készen állnak. Csak előbb még össze kell pakolnom néhány elengedhetetlen dolgot. Kiviszem Ed-E-t és Sweet-E-t, bízz bennem. Nem mehetünk egyszerre, mert az veszélyes lenne. Menj ki, Elaine, menekülj innen! Itt van, vedd fel ezt a köpenyt, így látni fogják, hogy nem katona, hanem civil vagy.

\- Magammal viszem Sweet-E-t!

\- Mondtam, hogy én majd kiviszem! Katonai biztosítást ígértek, és bármely pillanatban itt lehetnek! Találkozunk odakint, Elaine. Menj, és vissza se nézz!

 

Még jóformán be sem fejezte mondatát, amikor belépett a terembe öt Enklávé katona. Elaine halálra rémült, ám Whitley-nek sikerült kimentetnie a helyzetet. Azt állította, hogy Elaine nem más, mint Lisa, az asszisztense. A katonák ezt be is vették, és azon nyomban kiküldték a nőt, felszólítva, hogy kövesse a tömeget. Elaine bólintott, majd elengedte Whitley karját, és ahogy mondták neki, kiment a teremből.

Újra a kifelé áramló tömeg közé vegyült, s úgy igyekezett kifelé. Ahogy egyre jobban masírozott előre, meglátta, hogy néhány katona egy bezárt ajtó előtt szenved. Láthatóan ki akarták nyitni, ám puszta erővel képtelenek voltak átjutni rajta.

Elaine bár tudta, hogy kockázatos vállalkozásra adja a fejét, de azért odaszaladt hozzájuk. A négy szervópáncélos Enklávé harcos igencsak idegesnek látszott. Egyikük még az anyjába is visszaküldte a civil tudóst. Elaine felajánlotta, hogy megpróbálja távirányítással kinyitni nekik az ajtót. Ehhez beszaladt az egyik szobába, ott keresett egy számítógépet, majd nekiállt zongorázni. Egész addig pötyögtetett, amíg az ajtó ki nem nyílott.

A katonák egyből bemasíroztak az elzárt folyosóra, Elaine pedig kiment a vezérlőteremből.

Alighogy kilépett, lövések dördültek el a hátánál, azon a folyosón, melyet ő nyitott meg a katonáknak. Arra nézett, de csak füstöt látott, ám mire megfordult egyszercsak egy plazmagrámátot pillantott meg a lábához gurulni.

Egy pillanat volt az egész. Még azt is érezte, ahogy a gránát a lábujjához ér, csakhogy azt is érezte, ahogy valaki oldalról megragadja a vállát, és tiszta erőből berántja a vezérlőterembe.

Arccal esett a padlónak, s az ütéstől újra eltört a gyógyulófélben lévő orra. Csak úgy ömlött belőle a vér, a füle pedig csak úgy csengett a gránát robbanásának hangjától.

Hirtelen összemosódott előtte minden, és bár érezte, hogy valaki fölötte hajolva megfordítja, már nem tudta felismerni az arcát, mert eszméletét vesztette.


	6. Tainted Cave pusztulása

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyelőre ez az utolsó fejezet, ami a múltban játszódik, de később még lesz egy-két visszaemlékezés több szemszögből is!

****Tainted Cave, az Enklávé egyik legfelszereltebb kutatóállomásának pusztulása messziről is jól látszott. Fekete füst szállt fel a bázisról, no meg rengeteg katonai repülőgép ingázott a bázis és Raven Rock között, mindent és mindenkit mentve, aki és ami csak menthető.

Ám az Enklávé így is óriási veszteséget szenvedett akkor és ott. Az alsóbb szektorokat pillanatok alatt elfoglalta az Acél Testvériség, és mivel kitudódott a szándékuk, hamar kiürítési parancsot adtak az egész bázisra.

Autumn és emberei kijáratot biztosítottak a reptérre, ahol vertibirdökkel mentették az embereket és kísérleteiket.

A menekülők közt többek közt ott volt Whitley is a két Eyebottal. Aggódva forgatta a fejét. Elaine-t kereste, ám semerre sem látta, azonban fel kellett, szálljon a gépre. Tudta, mekkora a tét! Felszálltában hallotta, hogy a főhadnagy is odabent van, a labor közelében méghozzá, mivel per-pillanat akkor ott volt elszabadulva a pokol.

Whitley bízott benne, hogy Elaine már kiért, hisz jóval korábban indult el nála, de nagyon rossz érzés fogta el, amikor a felemelkedő gép ablakából lenézett a füstölve lángoló bázisra.

Legbelül talán érezte, hogy kollégája és egyben barátja valójában még odabent van.

Mert Elaine bizony még valóban odabent felküdt ájultan a vezérlőteremben. Megmentője a hátára fektette, úgy próbálta ébresztgetni. Némi rázás, kevéske gyenge pofozás után Elaine nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét.

Eleinte forgott vele a világ, nem látott csak homályosan, de ahogy szép lassan kitisztult előtte a kép, egy férfit látott maga előtt. Rövid barna haja volt. Látszatra olyan harminc-harmincöt éves lehetett, de fiatal kora ellenére helyenként a hajában már lehetett látni ősz hajtincseket. Napbarnította bőrű, határozottan jóképű férfi volt, s ahogy Elaine a férfi zöld szemeibe nézett, bár tudta, mi folyik körülötte, sokkal nyugodtabbnak érezte magát.

Arra is fény derült időközben, mikor az ismeretlen felsegítette a földről, hogy egy katona lehet. Igaz, nem a szokványos Enklávé katonai vagy tiszti felszerelés volt rajta, de vastag, sötétbarna kabátja alatt páncélmellény látszott, az oldalára pedig egy lézerpisztoly volt csatolva, amit csak katonák használtak.

Aggódva nézte a nő törött orrát, ám az egyre terjedő füstszag miatt tudta, hogy nem maradhatnak tovább egy helyben.

 

\- Itt dolgozol? – kérdezte a nőtől.

\- Igen... – felelte Elaine bátortalanul.

\- Van itt valahol a közelben Stimpak? Az orrodra ráférne egy.

\- Tudok egy helyet... – bólintott a lány, majd elindult vissza a folyosón, ám megtorpant, amikor meglátta, hogy az utat berobbantották. Rengeteg halott hevert a romok alatt.

\- Mindegy... – csóválta meg fejét a férfi, azután megragadta a nő kezét és el kezdte kifelé húzni. – Majd odakint ellátják az orrod. Próbálj magadnál maradni, és ne végy hirtelen levegőt.

 

Füst gomolygott a folyosón, de legalább már nem lökték fel egymást az emberek. A férfi bár Elaine előtt ment, kézen fogva maga után húzva a nőt, ügyelt arra, hogy sereghajtók legyenek. Percekig haladtak így, mire elértek egy katonai ellenőrzőpontra, ahol a katonák gázmaszkban nedves rongyokat osztogattak a kifelé tartóknak, hogy azzal takarják el az arcukat a nagy füstben.

A férfi itt kielőzte a leghátsó embereket, lekapta az egyik katona fejéről a gázmaszkot, amit aztán Elaine fejére tett, majd ő is az arca elé kapott egy nedves rongyot, és úgy folytatták útjukat.

Elaine eddigi megérzése hirtelen szertefoszlott. Immár nem örült annyira a férfi közellétének. Fogalma nem volt arról, hogy ki lehet az illető, de akárki csak úgy nem veszi le egy katona gázmaszkját, majd távozik sértetlenül.

Most következett menekülésük legveszélyesebb pontja. A nagy füst sorra szedte áldozatait, ám aki élni akart, az menetelt előre, hátrahagyva gyengébb társait. Elaine több fekvő test mellett meg szeretett volna állni, hátha tudna segíteni, ám a férfi egyre csak húzta maga után, ám amikor már eléggé fogytán volt neki is a levegője, és Elaine megint megállt, a férfi az övéhez nyúlt, előhúzta a lézerfegyverét, és fejbe lőtte a földön fekvő, fuldokló civilt. Ezután még pisztollyal a kezében Elaine keze után kapott, és tovább masírozott a fény felé.

Több fuldokló ember mellett mentek még el, ám Elaine nem akadékoskodott többet. Csak bízni tudott abban, hogy kifelé jövet majd a gázmaszkos katonák kihozzák azokat, akik még menthetőek.

A szabadba kiérve a férfi felköhögött. Térdre rogyva törölgette a szemét, ami teljesen megtelt könnyel a sok füst miatt. Elaine is levette a gázmaszkot, s amíg ő ezzel foglalatoskodott, egy katona kiszúrta őket, amit követően futva rohant hozzájuk.

 

\- Főhadnagy – rohant a férfi mellé.

\- Mit áll itt, katona?! – üvöltött rá a férfi, bár most már nevezhetjük nevén, Autumn főhadnagy. – Menjen, és segítsen a bent rekedteken, vagy hozzon egy Stimpak-et a hölgynek! Nem látja, mennyire folyik a vér az orrából?!

 

Elaine hátán csak úgy futkosott a hideg, s ahogy a férfi ránézett, teljesen libabőrös lett.

Az a férfi, aki aláírta a halálosítéletét, most mrgmentette az életét... Furcsa tud lenni a sors, azt meg kell hagyni...

Percekig állt és nézte a férfit, aki viszont csak egy pillantást vetett rá, mivel érkeztek más katonák is, akik jelentést jöttek tenni.

Félóra múlva teljesen kiürítették a bázist. Elaine még látta, ahogy a gázmaszkos katonák kivonulnak, majd nem sokkal később Autumn parancsára berobbantották a kijáratot, ezzel elvágva minden más menekülni vágyó ember végső reményét a túlélésre. De nem tehetett másképp, az Acél Testvériség túl nagy veszélyt jelentett abban a pillanatban.

Elaine közben kapott egy gyógyinjekciót, ami tette is a dolgát, átmenetileg újra eltüntette a törést, ám a teljes gyógyulásig még volt hátra egy kis idő.

Az utolsó vertibird is indulásra készen várta utasait. Ám mielőtt még beszálltak volna, Autumn még szeretett volna egy s mást közölni Elaine-el, ezért aztán felé fordult.

 

\- A katonáktól hallom, hogy az Eyebot kutatási részlegen dolgoztál, Sam Whitley asszisztenseként.

\- Igen... – sütötte le szemét a nő, kicsit tartva attól, hogy valaki a katonák közt rájön, hogy hazudik, ám egyelőre nem úgy festett, hogy bárki is lerántaná róla a leplet.

\- Bátorság, Lisa, mert ugye ez a neved? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Elaine bólintott. – A nehezén már túl vagyunk.

\- Lisa? – kérdezte az egyik katona. – Te vagy Lisa McGee, Edgar barátnője?

 

Elaine arca elfehéredett. Ha most nem bukik le, gondolta, akkor sosem. Halkan bólintott, mire  a katonák mindegyike elkomorodott. Autumn mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, majd közelebb lépve hozzá, a vállára tette a kezét.

 

\- Lisa... Bár jobb hírrel szolgálhatnék. Nagyon sajnálom, de saját szememmel láttam a barátod, Edgar... Részvétem...

 

Elaine belsejében hideg borzongást érzett. Mély levegőt vett, érezte, ahogy szeméből könnyek buggyannak elő, de nem azért mert Edgar meghalt, hanem eszébe jutott az asszisztense, a valódi Lisa halála. Próbálta visszatartani a könnyeket, de képtelen volt uralkodni magán, a könnyek pedig csak úgy záporoztak a szeméből.

Autumn magához húzta, úgy próbálva csitítani. Sok borzalmat látott már előtte, sok bajtársát elvesztette már, és amúgy sem volt egy érzékeny fajta, így nem igazán hatotta meg a testőre halála, viszont valamiért nagyon nem akarta a mellette lévő nőt szenvedni látni.

 

\- Lisa – szólt a nőhöz, mikor látta, hogy az valamelyest már megnyugodott –, még van egy utolsó dolog, amit meg kell tenned, mielőtt elindulnánk. Titkos katonai információk hangzottak el a füled hallatára, és a vertibirdön is folyamatos rádiókapcsolatban leszünk az állomással. Meg kell esküdnöd itt és most, hogy mindent, amit hallottál bizalmasan fogsz kezelni. Mondd utánam: eszküszöm!

\- E-esküszöm...

\- Hangosabban és határozattabban. Hogy minden fültanú jól hallja.

\- Esküszöm!

\- Esküszegés esetén a lehető legnagyobb büntetést szabhatják ki rád ami, mint Dr. Ronin esetében is volt, akit feltételezem, jól ismertél, a halálbüntetés!

 

Elaine érezte, ahogy lábából kimegy az erő. Ez már túl sok volt neki. Először a kivégzése, majd a vesszőfutás a végén már egyenest az életéért, így végezetül pedig megesketik, miközben saját önmagával fenyegetik. Már csak az hiányzott neki, hogy kiderüljön az igazság. Isten bizony előbb kapott volna infarktust, minthogy Autumn lézerfegyvere ráemelődött volna.

Így végződött tehát Dr. Elaine Ronin életének Enklávé párti része, s kezdődött el Lisa McGee második élete.


	7. Vissza a valóságba

****Olvasómat három fejezetnyi visszaemlékezés után visszakalauzolnám a cselekmény valós idővonalába. Egyelőre tegyük félre a múltat. Azt, hogy Dr. Ronin miként lett az Acél Testvériség hőse, midőn inkognitóban és szíve mélyén is esküt tett az Enklávé-nek, hogy sosem árulja el a titkaikat. Hogy miként került vissza hozzá Sweet-E, akit napjainkban már csak egy kísértetnek hisznek, aki ha előkerül, ott az Enklávé felkötheti a gatyát, meg főleg a harcosainak nincs szüksége altatóra sem hasonló nyugtató hatású szerekre.

Miután a rejtélyes harcosnő ájultan összeesett az Alvilág „kapujában”, Fawkes és Quinn bevitték Barrows dokihoz. A ghoul doktor egy rövidke vizsgálat után megállapította, hogy nincs a nőnek semmi baja a kimerültségen kívül. Hagyják kialudni magát, és teljesen rendbe jön. Quinn kérésére Elaine a klinikán maradhatott, amíg magához tért. Majdnem tizenkét órán keresztül aludt, miközben Renegát őrizte az álmát. A fehér Eyebot sosem hagyta magára a nőt. Ott rostokolt mellette, és ha valaki a nő közelébe ment olyan közel vonult az illetőhöz, amilyen közel csak tudott, hogy szükség esetén minden létező eszközzel megvédhesse Elaine-t. Az orvos félt is tőle, jobb szerette volna, ha nem lett volna a közelben. Még Cerberust sem igazán kedvelte, az Enklávé Eyebotokhoz azonban emellé még rossz emlékek is fűzték.

Valahogy jobban örült volna, ha a kinyíló ajtón nem egy síma bőrű meg Winthrop lép be, hanem a drón lépett volna ki. Azonban nem így történt, mint említettem, az ezermester jött be a klinikára, bár nem volt szüksége orvosságra. Az Alvilág egyik elfogadott embertagját kísérte be, akinek nagyon felkeltette az érdeklődését az, amit a barátjától, Fawkes-tól hallott.

 

\- Á, kedvenc menedéklakónk! – nyújtotta kezét a doki a bőrpáncélos harcos felé, akinek bal karján egy Pibboy volt látható. – Miben lehetek segítségedre?

\- Azért jött – válaszolt Winthrop a kérdezett helyett –, mert hallotta, hogy itt van a puszta új kedvence, Renegát.

 

A fehér Eyebot pittyegve fordult a társaság felé. Elaine ágya elé repült, és a biztonság kedvéért még a fegyverét is élesítette.

 

\- Hé, metálbagoly – lépett hátrébb Winthrop –, nem akar senki bántani! És én még azt hittem, hogy ez egy távirányításos kisbagoly, de láthatóan komolyabban van beprogramozva...

 

 

A magányos Vándor karján a Pibboy villogni kezdett, mire egy kis pötyögtetés után a bent lévők mindegyike majdnem hátraesett, amikor a karra szerelt szerkezet el kezdte lejátszani a következő szöveget.

 

\- Elsődleges programozásom értelmében kötelességem megvédeni Dr. Elaine Ronint. Bármelykőtök is megpróbál ártani neki, azonnali hatállyal hatástalanítom!

\- Ne bassz... – szaladt ki a két ággyal arrébb ülő Quinn száján. – Ez most Renegát volt?

\- Határozottan úgy tűnik – bólintott a doki.

\- Figyelj, kisbagoly – mondta Renegátnak Winthrop, miután a klinika kijáratához ért, és a keze már a kilincsen volt –, nem akarja Dr. Ronint itt senki sem bántani! Ha már itt tartunk, nem akarsz te is elhúzni a többi Enklávé haverodhoz? Rájuk férne egy kis támogatás! Liberty Prime hamarosan elkezdi a komcsik elleni harcát...

\- Összeszerelésem, programozásom és fejlesztésem bár Enklávé telepeken történt, én, Renegát Dr. Elaine Ronin szolgálatában állok. Dr. Ronin ellen elfogatóparancs van érvényben, ezért a védekezőprogramom 11. pontja értelmében a hatósugaram határán belül parancsra, vagy ha az üzemeltetőm eszméletét vagy életét veszti, kötelességem kezdetben energiatámadást indítani az összes Enklávé technológiájú fegyverre vagy páncélra. Ha később szükséges minden fegyvernemet használhatok, amire a programozásom feljogosít.

\- Tehát így üti ki a szervópáncélosokat... – morfondírozott Quinn.

\- Gondolom, kedves barátunkat – nézett a doktor a magányos vándorra –, az érdekelné, hogy mik az Enklávé gyengepontjai. Renegát, mi a gazdád, Dr. Ronin oldalán állunk. A segítségére, a segítségedre lenne szükségünk. Mit tudsz az Enklávé által használt szervópáncélokról és plazmafegyverekről?

\- Bizalmas információt csak a megfelelő jelszó megadása esetén van jogomban megosztani.

\- Figyelj, Renegát – mondta Quinn –, tényleg jó lenne egy kis segítség. Az Enklávé ártatlanok életét fenyegeti. Megértem, hogy ők készítettek, de ne feledd, hogy Dr. Ronint is körözik. Ha elkapják, biztos halál vár rá.

 

A magányos vándor Quinn vállára tette a kezét és némán intett a férfinek, hogy hagyja, fölösleges könyörögni, Renegát pedig hallgatott. Talán a megfelelő jelszóra várt.

Elaine az egész beszélgetést átaludta. Éjféltájt ébredt fel, mikor a klinika szinte már üres volt. Egyedül Quinn aludt egy távolabbi ágyon. Elaine felkelt, de mozgolódására a ghoul férfi is felébredt.

A nő átnézte Renegát programozását, és miután mindent rendben talált, úgy döntött, hogy ideje távozni. Ám Quinn útját állta.

 

\- Dr. Ronin – szólalt meg a férfi –, beszélni szeretnék önnel!

\- Nincs miről beszélnünk. Bár az igaz, hogy hálás vagyok azért, hogy fedőt biztosított a fejem fölé, amíg aludtam, de most már mennem kell.

\- Tudjuk, hogy ki maga, Dr. Ronin.

\- Tévednek! Mindenki téved, aki azt feltételezi, hogy ismeri Dr. Elaine Ronint.

\- Az Enklávé megszerezte a Víztisztító fölött az irányítást. Többen is meghaltak ott. Köztük ártatlan civilek , és félek, ha be sikerül indítsák az üzemet még többen fognak meghalni! A magányos vándor rettenetes dolgokat mesélt arról, amit az Enklávé főhadiszállásán átélt.

-...

\- Dr. Ronin, kérem... Hatalmas a tét...

\- Dr. Ronin hét éve meghalt. Halottnak nyilvánították. Odaveszett a Fellegvárnál. Hagyjuk végre ezt a szellemet!

\- Kérem... Hisz ott volt, látta mire képesek. Biztos valami nagy dobásra készülnek ott, a víztisztítónál. Maga nélkül sokkal kevesebb az esélyünk ellenük.

 

Elaine felnézett. Kezei ökölbeszorultak, homlokán a redők megfeszültek, s mintha csak a megfelelő választ szeretné leolvasni a plafonról, úgy meredt a megrepedt vakolatra.

Két, talán három percig állt, és gondolkodott, mielőtt leeresztette volna fejét, majd a ghoul felé fordította volna.

 

\- Tartózkodik itt valaki, aki már járt a Fellegvárban? – kérdezte rossz kedvűen.

\- A magányos vándor már elment – gondolkodott el Quinn –, de itt van Fawkes vagy Charon. Mindketten elkísérték, talán ott is megfordultak.

\- Hívd be őket.

 

Quinn kiment, majd alig öt perc múltán ismét visszatért, mögötte a két beidézett illetővel.

Charon egykedvűen követte a ghoul kalandort, míg Fawkes-nak ügyelnie kellett minden mozdulatával, nehogy egy óvatlan pillanatban tönkretegyen valamilyen fontos orvosi műszert, vagy más kelléket.

Elaine Graves nővér számítógépénél ült, és valamin dolgozott éppen. Egy Enklávé szervert próbált feltörni, ám azt kellett tapasztalja, hogy képtelen belépni, akárhogy próbálkozik, sőt, óvatosnak kellett, lennie, nehogy visszakövessék a próbálkozásait, mert akkor aranytálcán nyújtotta volna át a ghoul lakosok fejét Eden elnök drasztikus kísérleteihez.

 

\- Ejnye... – sóhajtott fel bosszankodva. – Nehezebb lesz, mint azt előre gondoltam.

\- Itt vannak mindketten – mondta Quinn –, úgy, ahogy kérted.

\- Mi a terved? – kérdezte Fawkes. – Mert bár az igaz, hogy elkísértük a barátunkat a Fellegvárba, de minket oda nélküle nem fognak beengedni!

 

Elaine hátrafordult, majd felállt, és szembe fordult a magányos vándor két egykori kísérőjével.

Jól megnézte őket, majd anélkül, hogy egy szót is kiejtett volna a száján, fogta a kalapot, levette a fejéről, aminek következtében hosszú, göndör világosbarna haja a vállára hullott. Következő lépésként a kendőtől szabadult meg, ami az arcát volt hivatott eltakarni.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy eltávolította az arcát takaró tárgyakat úgy Fawkes, mint Charon megtántorodtak.

Motyogni kezdtek, majd egymásra néztek, majd azonnal utána ismét Elaine-re. Mint, akik kísértetet látnak, úgy meredtek a nőre.

 

\- H-Hogy... – dadogott Charon, pedig egyáltalán nem volt szokása. – Mégis, hogy lehetséges ez? Kiköpött úgy nézel, ki mint...

\- Tudom! – vágott közbe Elaine. – Rengeteg kellemetlenség is ért ezen okból! Szerintetek velem be tudtok még egyszer jutni a Fellegvárba?

\- Az már biztos! – bólintott Charon.

\- Csak arra kell odafigyelnünk, hogy össze ne fuss a hasonmásoddal – figyelmeztetett Fawkes.

\- A probléma azonban itt nincs megoldva – folytatta Elaine. – Az ezredes számítógépét nem lehet csak úgy egyszerűen meghekkelni, viszont ha azt akarjuk, hogy Liberty Prime biztonságban eljusson a Jefferson-ig, akkor meg kell szakítsuk a kapcsolatot az ezredes és az Adams katonai támaszpont között. Az Enklávé az elmúlt időben nem csak a plazmafegyverek fejlesztésén dolgozott. Gatling lézerek tökéletesítése és egy új szervópáncél, a Pokoltűz fejlesztése volt a főcél. Ha a katonákat ezekkel szerelik fel, akkor az Acél Testvériség szinte biztosan vereséget fog szenvedni, és a titkos fegyver, a robot, Liberty Prime sem tud rajtuk segíteni. És itt a másik probléma, Liberty Prime. Renegát csatlakozott Three Dog kedvenc tinédzserének Pibboyához, és az azon szereplő adatok szerint Liberty Prime a jelenlegi állapotában akármikor, akár a harc kellős közepén is leállhat, valamint a biztonsági kiépítése is elég elavult. Ha úgy küldik az Enklávé közelébe, egy ügyes szakember különösebb nehézség nélkül átprogramozhatja, hogy a Testvériség embereit nézze komcsiknak. A megfelelő óvintézkedéseket csak közvetlenül a robot irányítóegységénél tudom beállítani, ezért kell bejutnom a Fellegvárba. De figyelmeztetlek benneteket. Én csak kiegyenlítem az esélyeket, nem vívom meg senki harcát.

 

Renegát is egyetértett. Alighogy Elaine elhallgatott bekapcsolta a rádiólejátszóját, ami épp az Enklávé rádió adását játszotta. És még mondja azt valaki, hogy nem hazafias a kisbagoly...


	8. Irány Rivet

****Több órás egyeztetés után Elaine, Quinn és Fawkes úgy döntöttek, hogy elmennek Rivet városba, mivel Fawkes tudta, hogy a városnak otthont adó hajó lepusztultabb részében található Pinkerton rejtekhelye, és tudta jól, hogy a férfinek igen komoly felszereltségű számítógépes laborja van. Bíztak benne, hogy onnan sikerül csatlakozni Autumn számítógépéhez. De ezenkívül más is volt a döntésük mellett. Fawkes azt is mesélte, hogy korábban, mikor a város piacán voltak a menedékszökevénnyel, akkor a kölyök eladott Flak-nek egy írnokruhát, amit annó még a Fellegvárban talált, és kölcsönvett, mert tetszett neki. Fawkes szerint a ruha mérete pont jó Elaine-re. És ha megvan még, akkor sokkal könnyebben be tudnak vele jutni a Fellegvárba.

Charonnak nem tetszett a dolog, meg amúgy sem volt Elaine-nél a munkaszerződése, ezért aztán ő az Alvilágban maradt.

Valójában nem volt ínyére, hogy ennyire megbíznak abban az idegenben, aki ilyen nyíltan vállalja, hogy Enklávé eszmékkel él, van egy Eyebotja, láthatóan személyesen ismeri az ezredest is, és mégis a sajátjai ellen fordul. Köszönte szépen, az ő nevét ne feketítse be Three Dog, ha a helyzet úgy hozza...

Amint pirkadt, a kis csapat elindult a metróalagúton át a partvidékre, ahol Rivet városának hajója állt. Quinn bár mindent megtett, hogy a vad ghoulokat becsapja, és ha ők ketten mentek volna Fawkesszal nem is lett volna semmi probléma, ám Elaine jelenléte, no meg főleg Renegát berregése igen feltünő volt. A vad ghoulok számára egyenesen étvágygerjesztő. Így hát jó pár tárnyi lőszerrel kevesebbel értek ki a felszínre.

Odakint még komolyabb veszély leselkedett rájuk a szupermutánsok személyében. Ezek még több lőszert fogyasztottak, Fawkes keze pedig már szinte fájt a sok suhintástól, amit a szuperpörölyével osztott ki ellenfeleire.

Elaine megjegyzése, hog már csak egy Behemót hiányozna, és azzal feltölthetnék a lőszerkészletüket, valahogy nem aratott osztatlan sikert a csapat másik két tagjánál.

Szerencséjükre ilyesfajta ellenféllel nem találkoztak útjuk során, de azért egy horda fosztogatóval összehozta őket a sors. Ezek bár nem voltak komoly ellenfelek, főleg Renegátra céloztak, mivel néhány órával korábban Enklávé katonák zavarták el a rejtekhelyükről őket, és hát úgy vélték, hogy a számlát egyenlíteni kell... Nagy bajt nem okoztak, csak kilőtték a gép hűtőrendszerét, ami miatt Renegát még hangosabban közlekedett, meg javítást igényelt, amint a városba értek.

Elaine nem is olyan rövid élete során most járt először Rivetben, és ha nem lett volna szükséges, biztos kint hagyta volna Renegátot, ám, mint azt írtam, az Eyebot javításra szorult, és csak a városban volt rá lehetőség, hogy helyrehozza a hibákat.

A túl nagy feltűnést elkerülendő, Fawkes a hóna alatt vitte be a kisbaglyot, aki szüntelen pittyegéssel adott hangot nemtetszésének. Harkness még utánuk is fordult, és idegesen rájuk szólt.

 

\- Valaki szóljon rá arra a drónra, hogy hagyja abba a szitkozódást, vagy kapcsolják ki!

 

Fawkes és Quinn egymásra néztek, ám a választ Elaine adta meg.

 

\- Sajnálom, de ezt a darabot lelőve találtuk a pusztaságban. Szeretnénk egy kicsit tüzetesebben átnézni.  

\- Ott, pont a lépcső mellett, ahogy lejöttek, találnak egy munkapadot. Azon megnézhetik. Csak kapcsolják már ki, az isten szerelmére! Rossz hallani, hogy miket mond.

\- Furcsa – szólt közbe Quinn –, én nem hallok semmit...

\- Az Eyebotok morze jelzéssel kommunikálnak – világosította fel társait Elaine. – Az úr fülét nagyon zavarja a: „..-...--.-.-.- -.------..-” (két angol szó, egyik négy, másik három betű, lehet találgatni a jelentését) állandó jellegű ismétlése.

\- A legelső „...---...” (SOS) elhangzásakor szitává lövöm! – válaszolt vissza Harkness igencsak idegesen.

 

Renegát nem igen ijedt meg a fenyegetéstől, úgy pittyegett továbbra is kedvére, mintha nem is mondtak volna rá semmit. Akkor hagyta csak abba, amikor Fawkes letette végre a munkapadra.

Elaine hamarjában elővett a hátitáskájából néhány szükséges eszközt, és pillanatok alatt megjavította a drónt.

 

\- Ennek kerítettél ekkora feneket?! – pöccintette meg Quinn Renegát egyik kiálló antennáját. – Biztos nem lehetett rosszabb érzés egy foghúzásnál.

\- Nincsenek érzéseket imitáló szenzorai – mondta Elaine. – De van helyette egy kezdetleges M.I. programja, amit őkegyelme aztán ki is használ rendesen. Igazi kis hisztérika tud lenni, ha akar.

\- Mint a ma... – csúszott ki majdnem Fawkes száján a véleménye, ám még idejében észhez kapott, és az utolsó szót elharapva jól megköszörülte a torkát. – Khm... Nos, hát akkor meg kéne tudakolni, hogy megvan-e még az az írnoki ruha.

 

Véleményét a többiek is osztották. Megfordultak hát, és a nyüzsgő tömeg felé pillantottak, mire reflexből mind a hárman a még mindig a padon rostokló Renegát elé ugrottak. Három oldalról eltakarva figyelték a kereskedők közt elvonuló Enklávé szervópáncélos fiatalt, aki a korára való tekintettél még valószínűleg kiképzés alatt állhatott, de attól még az Enklávé-hez tartozott, és ők bizony már tudtak a hírhedt fehér Eyebotról!

Quinn látva, hogy feléjük közeledik, igaz másfelé figyelt, lekapta magáról a kabátját, és a drónra terítette. Erre Elaine is levette a kalapját, majd a kabátra tette. Így úgy nézett ki, mintha ideiglenesen ott szerették volna hagyni a felszerelésüket. Főleg, hogy Elaine még a hátitáskáját is a kabát mellé támasztotta.

Elaine és Fawkes bevállalva a kockázatot, Quinnt a ruhák mellett hagyva odamentek Flak és társa standjához.

A bajszos, rossz külsejű fickó épp nem volt ott, csak a barna hajú társa, aki az üzlete kiszuperált díványán ülve cigarettázott.

Igencsak nagyra nyíltak a szemei, miután a szupermutáns árnyéka ráesett, ő meg felnézett. Hallotta hírét a barátságos mutánsnak, akit néha a magányos vándorral szoktak látni, ám most találkoztak először személyesen.

 

\- Hello! – köszönt a férfinek Elaine, ám Shrapnel még akkor is csak a szupermutáns méreteivel volt elfoglalva. Egy jó keserveset nyelt, amikor beleképzelt, hogy mekkora pofont tudna tőle kapni, ha Fawkesnak felmegy a cukra.

\- Ó... Üdv, itt a Flak ‘N Shrapnel’s üzletében!

\- Ha nem tévedek Shrapnelhez van szerencsénk.

\- Igen, hölgyem! Miben lehetek segítségére?

\- A barátom – nézett fél szemmel Fawkes-ra – mesélte, hogy egy ismerőse annak idején eladott a társának, Flaknek egy Testvériség által használt ruhát. Egy hosszú, vörös írnoki ruháról van szó.

 

Shrapnel elmosolyodott, azután ültében előredőlt, egy utolsót szívott a cigijéből, majd kiengedte ujjai közül, és utolsó lépésként, lábával rátaposott, eloltva a csikket.

Szippantott még egy utolsót a cigarettafüstös levegőből, mielőtt felállt, majd miután ez megvolt, megfordult, hogy utána lehajoljon, és megemelje a dívány kopott ülését.

A rugós matrac alól előkerült a fent említett ruhadarab, szépen összehajtogatva, eladásra készen.

 

\- Erről lenne szó? – kérdezte még mindig mosolyogva, mire Elaine a szupermutánsra nézett. Fawkes igenlően bólintott.

\- Ez az! – nézett ekkor Elaine Shrapnel felé. – Mennyi az ára?

\- Lássuk csak... Jó állapotban van, tiszta és azt se feledjük, hogy a Testvériség viselete... Hmm... Háromszáz kupak.

\- De hisz ötvenkettőért vette át Flak a barátomtól! – csattant fel Fawkes.

\- Nagy az infláció, barátom... – mosolygott kapzsin Shrapnel. – Kell hát, vagy sem?

\- Csak gyorsan! – mondta Elaine, miközben leszámolta a kért összeget. – Még azelőtt add ide, mielőtt meggondolom magam. – de mire végzett a háromszáz kupak leszámolásával, Shrapnel már a kezében tartotta az igencsak borsos árú ruhadarabot.

 

Megtörtént a csere, majd azt követően elbúcsúztak, és már indultak is volna, ám majdnem nekiszaladtak az Enklávé újoncnak, aki épp akkor jött el Seagrave Holmes standja mellől.

Fawkes enyhén bosszús volt a drágára sikerült vásárlás miatt, Elaine azonban inkább azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy átnézze a vörös anyagú ruhát. Fawkes amint észrevette az Enklávé szervópáncélos fiatalt, máris kikapta a ruhát Elaine kezéből, és két nagy markába kapta.

Elaine megdöbbent a ruhacsavaráshoz hasonlatos mozdulatok láttán, ám amikor ő is meglátta a srácot már értette, hogy miért teszi Fawkes, amit tesz.

A nehézpáncélt viselő srác megkerülte a behemótot, majd Shrapnel elé lépett. Mint kiderült, szenzormodult keresett, ám azt, ahogy a többi standnál, úgy ott sem talált.

A nemleges választ követően letörten sóhajtott egyet, majd még utoljára visszanézett a piacra, ám tudta, hogy itt már nem fog kapni semmit.

Tudta, hogyha a kereskedőknél nem jár szerencsével, akkor mehet kincsvadászatra a közeli romokhoz, ott meg aztán bár nem ürítik ki a zsebét, de a szervezetét könnyen kivéreztethetik, ha nem jól méri fel a terepet.

Mégsem volt mit tenni, a parancsot teljestenie kellett, így hát elindult a kijárat felé.

 

\- Jól hallottam, szenzormodult keresel? – szólt a srác után Elaine.

\- Igen... – fordult a nő felé a tinédzser.

\- Háromszáz kupakért tudok adni egyet.

 

A fiúnak felcsillant a szeme, és akárcsak Elaine a ruhánál, ő sem alkudott egy kupakot sem az összegből.

Ragyogó szemekkel vitte az apró, fekete, alig harminc kupakot megérő alkatrészt.

Mögötte Quinn már színeket játszott, pedig hát nem volt egyáltalán egy színes egyéniség. Elaine vele szemben mosolyogva számolta össze a kupakjait. Fawkes meg már kezdte érteni Charon döntését...

Most, hogy az egyik probléma ki lett pipálva, jöhetett a másik megoldása. Ennek érdekében elhagyták a város piacát, majd a parton sétálva addig mentek, amíg szinte már elérték az Enklávé által elfoglalt Jefferson Víztisztító Üzemet.

Charon elmondta nekik, mielőtt elindultak volna, hogy Pinkerton rejtekhelyéhez van egy titkos bejárat is, ami a partról is megközelíthető. Nagyjából a megadott helyen meg is találták a vízre lehelyezett fémlapokat, amik híd módjára vezettek a hajótest ismeretlen oldalába.

Renegát pillanatok alatt kinyitotta a bonyolult zárat, majd Fawkes vezetésével mindannyian beléptek a sötét, penészszagot árasztó kabinba.

A váratlan zajra Pinkerton is előkerült, kezében egy puskával, amit egyből Fawkes-ra emelt.

 

\- Hé, várj egy percet! – kiáltotta Elaine. – Pinkerton, én vagyok az, Lisa!

\- Lisa... – ámult el a férfi. – Lisa McGee? Te szentszagú úristen! Lisa, hát tényleg te vagy az!

 

Elaine elmosolyodott, majd levette arcáról a kendőt, Pinkerton pedig leeresztette fegyverét. Annyi év után újra találkoztak, és szinte egyikük sem változott egy cseppet sem...


	9. Vissza a múltba

****Elaine Ronin életében a Raven Rock-ban töltött több mint egy évtizedes időszak volt talán a legnehezebb. Az első egy hónap volt a legrosszabb. Folyton feszült, már-már paranoiás volt, főleg, ha katonák mellett vitte el útja. Mindig attól félt, hogy valaki felismeri, hogy valakinek eszébe jut, hogy ő nem Lisa McGee, Edgar Lenson barátnője.

A helyzeten csak rontott, hogy újra Whitley-vel dolgozott az Eyebotokon, hiába volt pontosan ő, aki ezt kérvényezte és erősen sürgette. Alig várta már, hogy újra lássa Sweet-E-t.

Erre szerencsére nem kellett, sokat várjon, igaz, azon a napon, amikor végre újra megölelhették egymást Whitley-vel a két Eyebot nem volt a laborban. A férfi elmondta neki, hogy nem volt mit tennie, parancsot kapott, aminek értelmében át kellett, adnia úgy Ed-E-t, mint Sweet-E-t egy független tudóscsoportnak, akiknek az a dolguk, hogy átvizsgálják a két drónt. Lehetséges elrejtett információkat kerestek. Két óra múlva egy katona visszavitte a laborba a két drónt. Elaine alig bírta türtőztetni magát. Legszívesebben ott helyben összecsókolgatta volna az ő színes kisbaglyát, dehát az túl feltünő lett volna.

Ezen felül, mivel mindenütt kamerák voltak még csak őszintén sem beszélhettek egymással, a lebukás veszélyétől tartva.

Eltelt öt nap, ami után este, nem sokkal lefekvés után kopogtattak Elaine szobájának ajtaján. Álmosan nyitott ajtót, mire két katonát pillantott meg. Felszólították, hogy kövesse őket. Még azt sem engedték meg neki, hogy felöltözzön, úgy, hálóingben, rajta egy köntössel, lábán pedig egy papuccsal lépdelt a két katona között.

Nagyon rossz előérzete támadt, hiába szólították Lisa McGee-nek.

Egy kihallgatóterembe kísérték, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított arra, amiben a Tainted Cave-i bázison kihallgatták. Még a lávalámpa is szinte ugyanolyan volt. Egyetlen kivételt az alkotott, hogy Elaine ezesetben nem volt a székhez kötve.

Feszült egy óra telt el, mire nyílt az ajtó, s amikor Elaine megfordult, Autumn főhadnagyot pillantotta meg belépni.

Egy vastag iratcsomag volt a kezében, és ahogy elment a lány mellett, bátorítás gyanánt végigsimította kezét a lány hátán, amitől Elaine-nek eszébe jutottak a másik kihallgatóteremben lezajlott események. Az, amikor Autumn ugyancsak hozzáért, ám akkor egyáltalán nem bátorítani akarta! Az orra az emlékek felidézésétől igencsak megfájdult, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy teljesen összerezzent az érintéstől.

Autumn végül letette az iratkupacot az asztalra, majd leült Elaine-el szemben. A lány ekkor látta meg, hogy mekkorát őszült a férfi az elmúlt időszakban. Most még inkább illett hozzá a neve. Eddig is voltak ősz tincsei, de most mindkét szemöldöke fehér volt, a haja pedig jóformán teljesen elvesztette barna árnyalatát, helyette hanuszürke lett. Katonás szigorral ült, komoly arckifejezéssel nézve a lányra. Mintha már nem is ugyanaz lett volna, aki belépett az ajtón.

Megkezdődött a kihallgatás, és a rutinellenőrzést követően Elaine megtudta, hogy miért is kell most ott lennie. Kiderült, hogy Dr. Elaine Ronint vádolják a Tainted Cave-et ért támadásért, de akkor döbbent meg igazán, amikor Autumn főhadnagy személyleírást kért.

Elaine eltátotta a száját. Nem akart hinni a fülének. A férfi, aki annó ott volt a kihallgatásánál, aki a fejét az asztalba verte, most azt kéri, hogy írja le neki Dr. Elaine Ronint. Egyszerűen nem jött, hogy elhigyje... Már az is eszébe jutott, hogy igenis jól tudja, ki ő, csak mielőtt felfedné az igazságot, még játszik vele, mint macska az egérrel...

De Autumn arckifejezése másról vallott. Bár próbálta leplezni valós gondolatait, képtelen volt fenntartani a pókerarcot, amit hasonló helyzetben egy kihallgatóbiztosnak fenn kell tartania.

Kimondottan ő kérte az apját, hogy kihallgathassa Lisa McGee-t, mert újra látni szerette volna. Nem értette miért, hisz addig sosem történt vele hasonló, de most egyszerűen nem találta a helyét, úgy érezte, hogy beleőrül, ha nem találkozhat a lánnyal.

Elaine elgondolkozott. Autumn arckifejezése erőst megnyugtató volt, nem mint a másik esetben, amikor a másik tiszt majdhogynem leszúrta a szemével.

Megkísértette a szerencséjét, úgy döntött, hogy ad egy személyleírást! Eszébe jutott az is hogy talán azokban a percekben Whitley is egy hasonló teremben ül, és neki is felteszik ezeket a kérdéseket. Tudta, hogy a férfi volt, aki őt Lisának állította be, így aztán bízott benne, hogy most meg pont Elaine Roninként fogja leírni. Ő legalábbis úgy tett.

Autumn közben egy lapra jegyzetelt, majd miután végeztek a személyleírással, a férfi felállt, és a lappal a kezében kiment.

Hosszú percek következtek, amik óráknak tüntek. Hálóingének háta teljesen átnedvesedett, mire végre újra kinyílt az ajtó. Elaine oda sem mert fordulni. Autumn jött vissza, majd visszaült a lánnyal szembe. Komoly arckifejezéssel meredt a kihallgatás alanyára.

Percekig ültek egymással szemben, anélkül, hogy egyikük is egy szót szólt volna.

Elaine a torkában érezte a szívét, mire egyszercsak kopogtak az ajtón. A kopogtatás hangját a lány szinte már puskalövésnek hallotta. Riadtan összerezzent, majd mikor Autumn kiszólt, hogy szabad, egy katona lépett be, mellette egy öltönyös figurával. Autumn ekkor Elaine szemébe nézett.

 

\- Országunk jelenlegi jogszabályzatának értelmében, Lisa McGee, jogodban van ügyvédet fogadni, ha nem élsz ezen jogoddal, az állam alapból kirendel melléd egyet.

Elaine erre csak dadogni tudott. Túl fáradt volt, és túl rémült. A főhadnagy ezek után bejelentette, hogy az öltönyös figura egy kirendelt ügyvéd. A férfi közelebb ment, majd miután kezet fogott a még mindig döbbenten bámuló nővel, leült mellé, és elővette kopott aktatáskájából az ügy aktáit.

Fiatal, pályakezdő ügyvéd volt, de amit a lány nem tudott, hogy egy ambíciózus, kicsit törekvő, de tehetséges fiatalembert kapott a sorstól, meg Amerika kormányától...

Miután az ügyvéd elővette az iratokat, határozottan Autumn szemébe nézett, majd így szólt.

 

\- Ügyfelemet felvilágosították arról, hogy mivel vádolják?

\- Egyelőre nem vádoljuk semmivel – felelt a főhadnagy, Elaine pedig szép lassan érezte, hogy a székbe süllyed félelmében.

\- Mennyit mondtak el neki a nyomozásból?

\- A kihallgatása zajlik éppen. Priscilla főfelügyelő kérette magát hozzá. Mint mondtam, egyelőre nem vádoljuk a hölgyet semmivel.

\- Mondtak neki bármit Eyebot Duraframe Subject: C diagnózisáról?

\- Mi van Sweet-E-vel? – nézett az ügyvédre Elaine.

\- Közli vele az aktájában szereplő tényeket, vagy kapunk öt percet négyszemközt az ügyfelemmel, hogy elmondjam neki, mi a tényállás?

\- Öt perc... – felelt Autumn, közben felállt, és elsétált mellettük.

\- Ilyet még nem hallottam... – fortyogott az ügyvéd. – Nem elég, hogy éjnek évadján elrángatják a szállásáról, de akkor még fel sem világosítják!

\- Öt percet kapnak – szólt vissza a főhadnagy az ajtóból. – Elmondhat neki mindent, amit tud!

\- Ó, micsoda előzékenység! – nézett Autumn felé az ügyvéd, de addig nem szólt semmit, amíg be nem zárult mögöttük az ajtó.

\- Mondja, kérem – szólalt meg aggódva Elaine –, mi van Sweet-E-vel?

\- Eyebot Duraframe Subject: C igen komoly bajba sodorta magát, miss McGee. Mint arról biztos maga is tud, öt napja elvitték mindkét tesztalanyt, az Eyebot Duraframe Subject E és az Eyebot Duraframe Subject C nevű kísérleti Eyebotokat, hogy egy független csoport átvizsgálhassa őket tüzetesebben. Az Ed-E rövidített nevű egyed merevlemezén nem találtak semmi érdemlegeset, ám a Sweet-E rövidített nevű Eyebot meglepetést tartogatott. Dr. Elaine Ronin személyleírásakor furcsamód teljesen más képet alkotott, mint Ed-E. A személyleírása alapján Dr. Ronin egy legjobban önre hasonlító személy. A helyzet tisztázása végett behívták Samuel Whitley tudóst és Paul Grand őrvezetőt is.

 

Paul Grand neve nem mondott Elaine-nek semmit. Nem értette, hogy mi köze a nyomozáshoz, és főleg, hogy miként tudja őt azonosítani, vagy épp kimenteni a slamasztikából.

Erről azonban nem akart az ügyvéddel beszélni. Neki azonban még volt egy-két meglepetése a nő számára.

 

\- Miss McGee, én már teljesen úgy kezelem itt a helyzetet, mintha ön mindent tudna az ügyről, ám láthatóan nem világosították önt fel semmiről. Tudja, mi köze Dr. Elaine Roninnak a mostani ügyhöz?

\- Azt hittem, hogy Dr. Ronint keresik... Úgy tudni, hogy talán túlélte. Legalábbis ott ahol dolgozok ez a pletyka járja...

\- Milyen kapcsolatban állt a fent említett doktornővel?

\- A felettesem – füllentett Elaine, majd gyorsan kiegészítette mondatát –, volt... Egy laboratóriumban dolgoztunk.

\- A Tainted Cave bázison, igaz?

\- Így van.

\- A jelenlegi vizsgálatok azt mutatják, hogy Dr. Elaine Ronin felelős a bázis lerohanásáért és megsemmisítéséért. Érti hát, hogy miért olyan kényes ön számára a jelenlegi helyzet?

 

Elaine hátán a hálóing már nem első alkalommal ázott át, de ahogy a dolgok kinéztek, nem is utoljára.

Miután kicsit magához tért a sokkból, és szinte egy idővel azzal, hogy újra nyílt hátuknál az ajtó, Elaine megkérdezte ügyvédjét, hogy mit javasol, mit tegyen. Az ügyvéd javaslata az volt, hogy amennyire csak lehet, maradjon nyugodt, és feleljen őszintén a kérdésekre. Ám, ha úgy érzi, hogy a kérdés túl rámenős, vagy túl érzékeny pontra összpontosítanak vele, nyugodtan hallgasson, senki nem kényszeríthet ki belőle olyat, ami nem igaz, vagy akár kiforgatható lenne.

 

\- Üdvözlöm önöket! – szólalt meg egy női hang mellőlük, majd eljött mellettük egy magas, fekete hajú nő, aki addig nem is szólt egy szót sem, amíg hallotta, hogy a kihallgatás alanya az ügyvédjével beszél. – Agnes Priscilla főfelügyelő vagyok. Én vezetem Tainted Cave bázis ügyében a nyomozást. Miss McGee azt kérném, hogy nekem is mondjon el mindent, amire a bázison töltött utolsó napján átéltekből emlékszik.

 

Elaine mély levegőt vett, még utoljára ránézett az ügyvédjére, majd beszélni kezdett. Óvatosan fogalmazott, annál a résznél pedig, ahol Edgarról, a „barátjáról” beszélt, arról, hogy a szeme láttára ölték meg, még szipogott is egy keveset, hogy történetét hihetőbben adja elő.

A főfelügyelő hol Elaine arcát fürkészte, hol feljegyzéseket írt. Újabb kérdések is feltevődtek, amire Elaine amennyire csak tudott megpróbált kielégítő válaszokat adni. Ő maga várt még egy bizonyos kérdésre, amit végül nem tettek fel neki. Azt hitte, hogy beszélnie kell Sweet-E „tévedéséről” is, ám ezt a témát nem hozták fel a kihallgatása során.

Végül, miután a főfelügyelő összeszedte az asztalon lévő iratokat, az ügyvéd megkérdezte, hogy maradniuk kell még vagy elmehetnek? Priscilla főfelügyelő elengedte Elaine-t, de azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem hagyhatja el a nyomozás végéig Raven Rock területét.

Bár szabadon elmehetett, Elaine szemére nem jött álom azon az éjjelen. Álmatlanul forgolódott, és alig fél óra alvás után fejfájásra ébredt.

Akármennyire is gyengének érezte magát, érezte, hogy be kell mennie dolgozni. Beszélni szeretett volna a munkatársával, Whitley-vel. Volt egy-két részlet, ami egyáltalán nem volt tiszta. Például, hogy ki is az a Paul Grand őrvezető.

Bármennyire is sietett, nem tudta Whitley-t kielőzni. Mire a lány a laborba ért, kollégája már bent volt. Ed-E érzékelő szenzorain állított éppen. Láthatóan ő sem aludt túl sokat az elmúlt éjjelen.

Elaine lépteinek hangjára Whitley az ajtó felé fordult. Így, szemből még jobban látszottak a kis táskák a férfi szemei alatt.

 

\- Látom – szólalt meg Elaine –, nagyjából te is annyit alhattál, amennyit én az elmúlt éjjelen.

\- Te még aludtál is? Mekkora luxus...

\- Hol van Sweet-E?

\- Ezt olvasd el!

 

Whitley egy papírlapot adott át a lánynak. Egy parancsot tartalmazott, aminek értelmében határozatlan ideig lefoglalták Sweet-E-t, és a projekthez tartozó összes dokumentumot.

 

\- Mo-most mi lesz? – kérdezte Elaine, közben érezte, hogy a feje egyre nehezebb lesz.

\- Nincs mitől tartani – felelte Whitley, anélkül, hogy szemkontaktust létesített volna a lánnyal, helyette visszafordult a munkáját folytatni. – Az igazság úgyis mindig kiderül.

 

Elaine értette a célzást, ám a szívébe mégis félelem költözött. Mi lesz, ha tényleg kiderül az igazság? Mi lesz, ha jönnek majd a katonák, és elvezetik, egyenest a kivégzőosztag elé. Akkor is ki fog vajon derülni az igazság, vagy Sweet-E jóvoltából, meg a saját figyelmetlensége miatt lelövik majd, mint egy kutyát?


	10. Baráti tanács, esetleg fenyegetés?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy kicit pajzánabb fejezet ez a többinél, de semmi durva nem fog benne történni. A végére feltünik benne a Fallout NV egy mellékszereplője, akiről eddig sokan talán azt hitték, hogy már bele volt írva a történetbe...

****Elaine emlékei között nincs is talán sötétebb időszak annál, mint amit Raven Rock területén  az első hónapokban megélt. Hetente legalább egyszer, de megesett, hogy többször is bevitték kihallgatásra, és jóformán a kérdezz-feleleken kívül nem is mondtak neki semmit. A kihallgatások mindegyikénél ott ült mellette az ügyvédje, és bár a férfi kiváló munkát végzett, Elaine mégis attól rettegett, hogy egy nap elhurcolják majd, aztán megint zsákot húznak a fejére, és halálkarmok elé viszik.

Ahányszor csak egy katonát meglátott, a szíve egyből a torkában dobogott. Aztán egy nap valami történt. Az ebédszünetben a főhadnagy és az ügyvéd egyszerre léptek a nő elé.

Autumn egy lepecsételt levelet nyújtott át Elaine-ek, majd egyszerűen elment. Az ügyvéd hüledezve szólt utána:

 

\- Ennyi? – kérdezte. – Egy kicsivel többet is érdemelne Miss McGee azok után, amit átélt a hozzáértésük jóvoltából!

\- Csak a munkánkat végeztük. A levelet pedig személyesen Eden elnök küldte önnrk, Miss McGee! Maradnék még, de apám gyengélkedik.

 

A bázison köztudott volt, hogy az idősebbik Autumn egészségi állapota az utóbbi időben nagyon megromlott, így aztán az ügyvéd erre nem is felelt semmit, Elaine pedig csak ült, kezében a levéllel.

 

\-  Mi történt? – kérdezte végül ügyvédjétől.

\- Sikerült feltörniük az Acél Testvériség szerverét, és az adatokból kiderült, hogy Elaine Ronin a Fellegvárban tartózkodik. Mivel két helyen egyszerre egyetlen élő lélek sem lehet, ezért aztán Eden elnök úgy döntött, hogy megszünteti maga ellen a vizsgálatot, sőt még bocsánatkérő levelet is küldött önnek.

 

Elaine szája tátva maradt. Az ügyvéd azt hitte, hogy Eden elnök gesztusa lepte meg ennyire a nőt, holott a hír taglózta le. Hogy lehetséges, hogy Elaine Ronin a Fellegvárban tartózkodik, mikor valójában ott ül az asztalnál, szemben a büszkén vigyorgó ügyvéddel.

Elaine végre fellélegezhetett. Igaz, a katonák jelenléte utána is hasonlóképpen irritálta. Egy napon azért mégis úgy esett, hogy újra katonák közé vonult, méghozzá önszántából.

Idősebb Augustus Autumn halála lesújtotta az egész Enklávét. Nem volt váratlan, mégis nagy veszteség volt az emberek számára. Mindenki jól tudta, hogy mit vitt végbe a tudós az Enklávé Fúrótorony lerombolását követően.

Sokan hullatták könnyeiket a lezárt koporsó előtt. Még katonák is elérzékenyültek. A főhadnagy azonban csak állt apja koporsója mögött, és katonás fegyelemmel várta a temetés elkezdését.

Ahogy Elaine nézte, a férfi arcán nem is annyira gyászt, vagy egy szeretett családtag iránt érzett elvesztés miatti fájdalmat látott, hanem inkább gondterheltség látszott a szemeiben. Azokban a szemekben, amelyekből egyetlen könnycsepp sem hullott ki a temetés egész időtartama alatt.

Az esti szürkületben, mikor a koszorúkkal fedett sírhant előtt már csak egyetlen ember állt, a bázis felől egy női alak látszott közeledni. Léptei hangjára a sír fölött álló férfi felé fordította fejét.

 

\- Lisa McGee – szólalt meg a zöld szemű férfi.

\- Főhadnagy, fogadja legőszintébb részvétemet.

\- Köszönöm – fordult vissza Autumn a sír felé. – Miss McGee...

\- Szólítson nyugodtan Lisának.

\- Tainted Cave után megértünk egy kis bizalomra?

\- Csak az életemmel tartozok önnek, Főhadnagy!

\- Augustus, maradjunk inkább ennyinél. Holnaptól amúgyis ezredesi rangba helyeztet az elnökúr.

 

A férfi ezt valahogy olyan gúnyos hangnemben ejtette ki, bár lehet, hogy csak a megterhelő nap után a fáradtság beszélt belőle.

Elaine nem tudta pontosan, min mehet keresztül a férfi, ő még nagyon kicsi volt, amikor elvesztette a szüleit, de azért átérezte a fájdalmát.

Elaine rámosolygott a férfira, majd gratulált neki. Az elfordította a fejét. Számára ez a rangugrás több volt, mint kellemetlen, no meg főleg azután, hogy megtudta, ki is valójában az elnökük, enyhén szólva több volt, mint csalódott!

Mindig furcsállta, hogy Eden elnök sosem lép ki a nyilvánosság elé, hogy csak robotokkal veteti körül magát, és egyedül csak az apját engedi be a rezidenciájába.

Meg kellett volna, hogy lepje az apja, az öreg Autumn vallomása, amikor a férfi a haláloságyán magához hívatta a fiát, és ami után négyszemközt maradtak, elárulta neki az elnökről a titkot, azonban Augustus nem lepődött meg. Egyszerűen csak csalódott az apjában. Azt hitte, hogy jobban bízik benne ennél, hogy csak az utolsó pillanatban, utolsó szavai között mondja el Eden elnökről az igazságot.

A tulajdon apja vérigsértette. Még életének utolsó pillanatában is csak egy gép érdekelte. Ahogy világéletében.

Legszívesebben a ZAX szuperszámítógép vezérlőegysége alá fektette volna halott apját, hadd illatozzon ott neki, mint az az egy szál virág a monitor előtt.

Az az egy szál virág most a száránál kettőbe törve ott feküdt a koporsó tetején, mélyen a föld alatt.

Autumn gyomra felfordult, amikor eszébe jutott az „elnökúr” hozzá intézett első parancsa:

 

„Kedves Augustus – visszhangzott fülében a nyájas hang –, ha majd visszajössz, hozz kérlek egy szál rózsabimbót is magaddal. Úgy szeretem az illatukat”.

 

Belefájdult a feje, ahányszor csak belegondolt, hogy következő naptól kezdve látszólag ő irányítja majd Raven Rockot, valójában viszont Eden elnöknek csak egy újabb báb kell, akit kedvére rángathat. Néha odadob neki majd egy kis jutalomfalatot, mint most ezt az előléptetést. De mit előléptetést? Előre rúgást a szamárlétrán!

Augustus Autumn viszont soha senki kutyája nem volt és nem is lesz!

Sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolatai ébredtek, de amikor meglátta az úton Lisát, egy pillanatra elfeledkezett minden problémáról.

Jól ismerte a nő profilját, minden róla szóló jelentést többször is áttanulmányozott, és bár jól tudta, hogy a nő jobban hasonlít az apjára, mint a bázisról bárki más, mégis megörült, akárhányszor csak összefutottak. És most ez a nő csak hozzá jött, csak miatta fáradt ki a temetőbe.

Eldöntötte, hogy Lisát eltávolítja az apja közeléből. Ha a férfit életében sosem érdekelte a fia magánélete, hát akkor a föld alól se leselkedjen utána!

Lisa a kezében egy hosszú szárú vörös szegfűt tartott. A koszorúk közé szándékozott volna letenni, azonban Augustus odanyújtotta a karját, és a nő az eredeti terveitől eltérően belekarolt a férfiba.

A frissen kinevezett ezredes nem engedte Elaine-nek, hogy letegye kezéből a virágot, ahelyett elkísérte a temető egy másik pontjába. A zöldellő réten a többi között egy fejfa állt, amin ez a név: „Edgar Lenson” szerepelt.

A fejfa előtt egy nagy csokor virág hevert, igaz, kicsit meghervadtak már a nyári napsütésben.

Elaine a férfira nézett, az pedig vissza rá. A nő közelebb lépett a sírhoz, majd lehajolt, és a csokor mellé helyezte azt az egy szál szegfűt is.

Lelke mélyén Lisának helyezte oda, annak a nőnek, aki egy jelöletlen sírban aludta örök álmát, identitását Elaine-nek adva.

Szomorúan meredt a lapos márványdarabra, amikor egy kéz a vállára került. Erős, mégis gyengéd érintésétől Elaine szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből. Behunyta a szemét, és elképzelte, hogy nem egy temetőben vannak, hanem valahol máshol, más körülmények között, csak ők ketten...

A gondolattól felhevült az arca, és majdhogynem arcon csapta magát, belegondolva, hogy egy temetőben ilyen pajzán gondolatai támadnak. Felállt, majd újra belekarolt a mellette álló férfiba. Az ránézett, Elaine pedig elhúzta a sírtól, miközben az arca csak úgy lángolt, ahányszor csak a férfi arcába nézett.

Autumn egészen a szobája ajtajáig kísérte Elaine-t, aki azon az éjjelen egy szemhúnyásnyit sem bírt aludni. Csak feküdt az ágyán, le sem vetve magáról a fekete kiskosztümöt, aminek ujjából a férfi parfümjének illata áradt.

Másnap reggel kialvatlanul, kócosan ment be dolgozni. Whitley le sem tudta róla venni a szemét, de egyikük sem szólt a másikhoz erről egy szót sem. Végül Elaine olyan déltájban, miután váltott pár szót egy betévedt katonával, eltünt a mosdóba legalább félórára. Miután kijött, már egy teljesen új Lisa McGee állt a tükör előtt. Frissen mosott, és szárított haját egy kefével oldalt még megigazgatta, majd megigazgatta magán a fehér köpenyt, s azután Whitley felé nézett.

 

\- Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte.

\- Hova? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

\- Kettőkor lesz Autumn főhadnagy előléptetése. Nem szeretnék elkésni.

\- Azt hittem, nem érdekelnek a hasonló események.

\- Mondd csak, Sam, ilyen alkalmakkor névsor szerinti ültetés van, vagy mindenki oda ül, ahova akar?

\- Úgy néz, ki hogy most az egyszer nem lesz mellettem üres hely...

\- Ó, értem... És mondd csak, általában milyen az eseményekre a rálátás?

\- Gyere, Lisa, most majd meglátod...

 

Whitley reakciója kicsit meglepte Elaine-t. A férfi igencsak feszülten vezette végig csinos asszisztensét a hosszú folyosókon. Elaine még azt is hihette volna, hogy Sam barátja féltékeny, ha nem ismerte volna már régebbről a férfit. Sosem közeledett felé, és tudtával már volt egy nő az életében, legalábbis állította, hogy komoly a kapcsolata azzal a tanárnővel, akivel oly gyakran beszélt  a szabadidejében.

Autumn ezredessé való kinevezése igencsak szokatlan módon valósult meg. Eden elnök parancsát, és egyben köszöntő beszédét, a főhadnagy apjának egyik nyugalmazott kollégája olvasta fel, és ő is szúrta fel Autumn egyenruhájának vállára az elnök nevében az új rangfokozatot jelző plecsnit.

Elaine ahányszor csak a fegyelmezetten álló férfira nézett, annyiszor gondolt abba bele, hogy hány és hány hasonló eseményről maradt le, csak azért, mert megorrolt Autumnra egy olyan dologért, ami a férfi hatókörén is kívül esett.

Most azonban boldog volt, hogy jelen lehetett, de abban is biztos volt, hogy bármi történjék, ő ezentúl minden hivatalos meghívást elfogad, ami Autumnhoz kapcsolódik.

Elaine tartotta is magát a fogadalmához, sőt egyre többször történt, hogy az ezredes közelében találta magát. Igaz, ebben az említettnek is komoly szerepe volt.

Autumn ügyelt arra, hogy a gyászidőszak leteltéig titokban maradjon a kapcsolata a nővel, ám egy év múlva már nyíltan sétáltak az utcán, sőt olyan is megesett, hogy egyikük szállásán töltötték mindketten az éjjelt.

Általában a hétvégéket választották, de egy alkalommal, amikor Autumn hosszabb küldetésre kellett menjen, egy szerdai napot választottak az együttlétre.

Elaine még aludt, amikor Augustus óvatosan leemelte elzsibbadt karjáról a nő fejét, majd csendben kiszállt az ágyból. Már előző délután neki akart kezdeni a pakolásnak, de Elaine-nel olyan hévbe jöttek, hogy nem hogy pakolni nem maradt ideje, de mindent leszórtak, vagy épp felborítottak maguk körül.

Tíz perc alatt végzett a pakolással, ami után visszamászott az ágyba, hátulról átkarolva göndörhajú kedvesét. A nő felébredt a férfi érintésére, és sejtelmes mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Hátranyúlt, hogy megnézze, mi van a férfin, de mivel érezte, hogy ugyanannyi, mint az éjjel, ezért aztán hirtelen megfordult, és nevetve letámadta az alvást színlelő férfit. Mivel az csak tovább játszotta, hogy alszik, a nő lejjebb húzta magát, és a takaró alatt belekezdett egy ébresztési kísérletbe. Persze ez csak akkor lett volna sikeres, ha a férfi alszik, de a nőnek így sem lehetett panasza, kevesebb munkával nagyobb élvezetekre tehetett szert.

A sötétítőn áttörő reggeli napsugarak fényében még szeretkeztek egy utolsót, mielőtt a férfi kikelt volna mellőle, hogy elvonuljon tusolni.

Elaine, hogy még utoljára gonoszkodjon vele, mikor Augustus kijött a fürdőszobából, a nőt az ágynemű tetején találta, szétterpesztett végtagokkal, anyaszült meztelenül. Most ő játszotta meg, hogy alszik, ám már akkor elnevette magát, amikor ráesett a férfi árnyéka.

Érezte, ahogy megmozdul alatta az ágy, miközben a férfi mellé térdelt, majd a füléhez hajolva valamit a nő fülébe súgott, amitől az fülig pirult. De jóformán fel sem ocsúdott, amikor a férfi homlokon csókolta, majd egy kicsivel lejjebb, a mellei közé is lehelt egy csókot. Ezután viszont a nőre rántotta a lepedőt, és ágyneműstől belecsavarta.

Mire Elaine nagy nevetve kiszabadította magát, a szoba már üres volt. De nem csak Augustus, a férfi ruhái, az asztalról a fegyvertok, és a fal mellé készített bőrönd is eltünt.

Mire nagy nehezen kikászálódott az ágyból saját ruháin egy belépőkártyát talált. Felemelve azt az ajtóhoz lépett, és végighúzta a kártyafelismerőn. Egy zöld pittyenés jelezte, hogy szabad a kijárat.

Elaine elmosolyodott, és azon töprengett, hogy ő is le kell majd másoltassa a saját lakásához kellő kulcsokat.

Fütyörészve lépett ki a bázis azon részlegéből, ahol Autumn lakása állt. Álmaiban sem gondolta, hogy ott összefuthat a laborból valakivel, így aztán igencsak meglepődött, amikor a járdán megpillantotta felé tartani Whitleyt.

A férfi felháborodottnak látszott, és ezen most az a varázslatos McGee mosoly sem segített. Sam odaszólt a nőnek, hogy kövesse a parkba. Mivel ott nem voltak kamerák, ott nyugodtan beszélhettek.

Alighogy ketten maradtak, Whitley rázúdította a nőre a benne már oly régóta érlelődő indulatokat.

 

\- Mi a francot művelsz? – kérdezte. – Megőrültél, vagy ennyire félreismertelek?!

\- Mi bajod?

\- Mi a bajom? Még komolyan kérded? Tűzparancs van kiadva a fejedre, ha elfelejtetted volna, erre te a puskacsövet nyaldosod?

\- A magánéletemmel azt kezdek, amit akarok!

\- Már csak az a kérdés, hogy valóban magánélet, vagy business. Mint minden más az életedben...

\- Mégis mire célzol?

\- A rejtett fájlokra Ed-E merevlemezén! Csak hogy tudd, ha nem fejezed be Autumnal a hetyegést, megmutatom neki azokat a bizonyos kilenc éves fájlokat!

\- Azok Sweet-E biztonsági másolatai. Te is jól tudod!

\- Jelszóvédelem biztonsági másolathoz?

\- Megmutassam a tartalmát?

\- Hagyd békén az ezredest! Elaine... Nem akarlak elveszteni. Te magad mesélted, hogy gondolkodás nélkül civilekre lőtt, csak, mert te rájuk néztél.

\- Fuldoklott, míg az én fejemen gázmaszk volt!

\- Akkor mondok frissebbet! Bár hírzárlatot rendeltek el, Agnestől tudom, hogy megölette a teljes volt vezérkart. Agnes több tanítványa is ugyanazt sírta el neki. Az apjukat, vagy más közeli rokonukat halálos baleset érte, furcsa mód pont azelőtt, hogy a tisztújító eskütételre odaértek volna. Minddel plazmafegyverrel végeztek, és azzal most Autumn emberei kísérleteznek gőzerővel!

\- Most akkor engem védsz tőle, vagy őt tőlem?

\- Elaine, hagyd azt a kobrát békén. Ez egy baráti jótanács...

\- Akkor nekem is lenne számodra egy tanácsom, barátom. Adj fel nyugodtan, teregesd ki minden lapod, én nem teszek ellene semmit, de jól jegyezd meg. Ha megteszed, együtt fogunk reszketni a halálkarmok előtt, mert te bűnrészessé váltál abban a pillanatban, hogy az érdekemben hazudtál!

 

Elaine sarkon fordult, és bár ott akarta hagyni munkatársát, azonban mégis megtorpant. A rózsalugas fedte sétányon egy hat-nyolc éves forma kisfiú szaladt feléjük. Ugyanolyan vörös hajú volt, akárcsak Whitley.

Elaine kisbaba korában látta utoljára a kissrácot, aki ragyogó szemekkel közeledett feléjük. Whitley-hez rohant, és a nyakába ugrott.

 

\- Seby – ölelte át a férfi. – Mi járatban erre, kistesó?

\- Anya azt mondta, hogy hamarosan nagybácsi leszek!

\- Igen, kisprücsök, anya nem hazudott, hamarosan újabb Whitley látja meg a napvilágot, nagybácsi leszel!

\- Te pedig apa! – vágta finoman vállba öklével a férfit a váratlan hírtől felvidult nő. – Miért nem mondtad, Sam, hogy írtatok a gólyának!

\- Mi az a gólya? – nézett bátyjára a kisfiú.

\- Majd mesélek róla, ha nagyobb leszel – kapta két ujja közé a fiúcska orrát. – Egyébként el akartam mondani neked – nézett fel Elaine-re. – Egész este az ajtód előtt álltam, de éjféltájt rájöttem, hogy biztos nem vagy otthon, aztán meghallottam, mit pletykálnak a katonák, és mint kiderült, a pletyka igaznak bizonyult.

\- Jé – tátotta el a fiúcska a száját, miközben Elaine-re nézett. – Te vagy Elaine?!

\- Nem, kedvesem, én Lisa vagyok – hajolt közelebb a nő a fiúhoz.

\- De anya azt mondta, hogy te vagy Elaine. Legalábbis a képen úgy mutatta!

\- Nem, Seby – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Ő itt Lisa, a kolléganőm.

\- Lisa? – nézte meg jobban a nőt a gyerek, majd gondolt egyet, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Szia, Lisa, én Sebastian Whitley vagyok.

\- Lisa McGee. Azt csicseregte egy kismadár, hogy te leszel a jövőben Ed-E mentora.

\- Sam szerint akkor, ha ő elköltözött majd Navarróba.

\- Annál egy kicsit többet kell még rá aludnod...

\- Ne is hallgass a bátyádra, tanulj sokat, és meglásd, seperc alatt híresebb Whitley lesz belőled, mint a bátyádból!

\- Na, arra is még aludhatunk párat! – nevette el magát Sam.

 

A fiú a testvérére nézett, majd fel a nőre. Nagy szemeiben huncut pajkosság látszott. Sebastian Whitley abban a pillanatban döntötte el, hogy igenis lekörözi majd a bátyját. Bár Sam készítette el Ed-E-t, de ő lesz majd, aki személyiséget ad neki, ő lesz majd a mentora!


	11. A szellem visszatér

****Menjünk vissza most kicsit abba az időbe, ahol Raven Rock már csak egy rossz emlék, ha másnak nem, a Magányos Vándor számára biztosan.

Rivet város elfeledett pontján Ronin és Pinkerton minden tudásukat összeszedve dolgoztak egy számítógépnél. Megkísérelték feltörni az Enklávé Jefferson víztisztítóban létesített szerverét, ám három óra kesergés, szitkozódás és izzadás után mindketten feladták.

Fawkes és Quinn már jó ideje elhagyták a termet. A két férfi Mirelurkokra vadászva járta a partot. Fawkes már nagyon éhes volt, Quinn pedig finoman el tudta készíteni a vízi szörnyek húsát, így aztán a csapatmunka duplán is kifizetődőnek bizonyult.

Hátukon egy-egy nagy darab hússal ballagtak vissza a hajó titkos bejáratához. Meglepődve vették észre a két tudóst. Pinkerton kiment elszívni egy cigit, míg Elaine már a következő lépését tervezte. Egy mesterlövészpuska messzelátójával kémlelte a víztisztítót.

A két mutáns meg sem kellett kérdezze, hogy miként sikerült a kísérlet, az eredmény jól mutatkozott mindkét ember arcán. Quinn végül odalépett Elaine mellé, és a nőre nézett.

 

\- Feltétlenül el kell vágni az Enklávétól az erősítést? Nem mehetnénk egyszerűen a Fellegvárba? Felturbózzuk Liberty Prime-ot, aztán a többit a sorsra bízzuk...

\- Látszik, hogy nem ismered az Enklávét... – felelte Pinkerton. – Sarokbaszorítva is akkorát képesek harapni, hogy az akár végzetes is legyen, hát még ha vertibirdökkel szállítják nekik az utánpótlást!

\- Oda kell mennem... – eresztette le a puskát Elaine. – Nincs más választás, személyesen Autumn gépéről kell elküldenem az üzenetet!

\- Ezzel kapcsolatban azért lennének fenntartásaim! – szólt bele a beszélgetésbe most már Fawkes is. – Túl nagy a veszélye annak, hogy lebuksz!

\- Van egy esélyem. Háromszáz kupakot rá, hogy bejutok! Ki akar fogadni?

\- Őrültség! – csóválta meg a fejét Quinn.

 

És bár véleményét mások is osztották a kicsiny csapatból, mégsem maradt választásuk.

Az esti szürkületben Elaine és Renegát elindultak a víztisztító felé. A megtöredezett aszfalton lassan meneteltek előre. Elaine komoly figyelmet szentelt annak, hogy meg ne lássák őket. Aztán, miután a helyszínre értek már éppen annak fordított nagy figyelmet, hogy valaki felfigyeljen szürke pusztasági ruhájára. Ez a valaki egy csésze melegen gőzölgő kávét szürcsölgetett a lépcső közelében. Amikor meglátta a parton a nőt, először a fegyveréhez kapott, de közben ráismert a nagy karimás kalapra, így a támadás helyett úgy döntött, hogy odamegy a csinos teremtéshez.

Elaine-nek az volt az egyetlen szerencséje, hogy nem volt a katonán a szervópáncél maszkja, különben már jóval nehezebb dolga lett volna megtalálni.

A férfi a nő elé ment, majd azért figyelmeztetés céljából ráhelyezte kezét az övén csüngő plazmapisztolyra. A nő ekkor kihúzta kezét a kabátja zsebéből, közben meglebbentve magán a kabátot, hogy látszon, hogy nincs nála más fegyver a hátán csüngő vadászpuskán kívül. Végül a melle fölött keresztbe tette kezeit, úgy nézett a katonára.

 

\- Jónak bizonyult a szenzormodul, fiatalember? – kérdezte Elaine.

\- A-az jó, persze... De ha nem sértem meg vele, én közlegény vagyok és nem egy egyszerű civil...

\- Bocsánat, nem vagyok tisztában a katonai rangfokozatokkal.

 

Persze a nő csak blöffölt, majdnem egy évtizedet élt le egy ezredes mellett. Tisztában volt vele, hogy hogyan hozzon zavarba egy katonát, és bizony Elaine-nek ez most sikerült.

A fiatal katona agyán átment, hogy felvilágosítsa a nőt arról, hogy milyen pozícióban van, de azzal ő csak azt érte volna el, hogy még kellemetlen irányba terelte volna a beszélgetést, és a végén még azt is be kellett volna vallja, hogy a közlegények vannak a katonaság legalján.

 

\- Miben segíthetek, asszonyom? – kérdezte végül a közlegény.

\- Lenne egy kérésem...

\- Hallgatom, de nem ígérhetem, hogy segíthetek.

\- Gondolom, ismered a fiam, Pault, a kétbalkezest.

\- Paul a maga fia?

\- Igen. Tudom, hogy mennyire sántít az utóbbi időben, de nem akar rá semmit sem szedni. Mindent ellenez, ami nem természetes.

\- Igen – mosolyodott el a fiú –, ezt tudjuk. Autumn ezredes Légiósként is szokta emlegetni. Azt mondta, hogy Arizónában van egy csürhe, akik ugyanolyan drog és alkoholellenes nézetekkel bírnak, mint Paul, csak épp az agyuk ment el sétálni. Ó, avagy elnézést, nem úgy értettem, Paul jó fej meg minden...

\- Nehéz fejű ez az én fiam, ezt én jól tudom. Segítenél tehát? – kivett a zsebéből egy fiolát, és átnyújtotta a katonának. – Feloldott Stimpak van benne, semmi több. Ha egy óvatlan pillanatban beletöltenéd a fiam teájába, azért egy anya nagyon hálás lenne...

 

Kedvesen rámosolygott a férfiúra, mire az felszisszent. A nyakára csapott, majd gyorsan hátrafordult, egyenest szembe Renegáttal.

A katona egyből lekapta válláról a fegyverét, de mielőtt elsütötte volna, Elaine eldobott a füle mellett egy dobókést. A kés elsüvített a katona és Renegát mellett, és egy fa törzsébe állt bele.

 

\- Szép dobás, asszonyom... – fordult vissza a katona. – Pont a fejénél találta el!

\- Egy óriásléggyel kevesebb – mosolygott a nő. – De hadd lássam a sebed. Sajnálom, hogy nem vettem észre időben!

\- Ó, hagyja csak – lépett el a nő kezei elől –, még csak fel sem sértette a bőrömet a köpete. Már megint tartozok önnek, asszonyom... Mrs. Thunder...

\- Barter, Eva Barter.

\- Ó, igen, persze-persze... Paul Barter édesanyja. Akkor átadom neki az üdvözletét!

\- Azt inkább ne! Mert akkor vagy két hétig nem fog mást megenni, csak amit ő készített el! Most a legfontosabb az, hogy a Stimpak belekerüljön a teájába.

 

A kiskatona bólintott, majd megfordult, és visszaindult a víztisztítóhoz. Elaine ugyanazon a helyen állva nézte, miként távolodik az enklávé újonc.

Renegát lebegve pittyegett párat, mire Elaine elmosolyodott.

 

\- Mondtam én, hogy jó lesz feltölteni az adatbázisodba azt a hopnózisról szóló holokazettát.

Renegát morzejelek hadával válaszolt.

\- Bizony ám, látom, érted a tervem. Kövesd a srácot, de végig álcázd magad! Ha nem sikerül belecsempéssze a nyugtatót Augustus italába, vagy elkapják, azonnal szólj!

 

A fehér Eyebot bólintott, majd egy Stealth Boy használatával láthatatlanná tette magát, és követő üzemmódba kapcsolva a kiskatona nyomába eredt.

Elaine nem kényszerült rá az álcázó használatára, neki elég volt tudósköpenyt öltenie, és a katonák figyelembe sem vették.

Kicsit azért merész vállalkozás volt részéről, hogy fegyvertelenül, egyetlen kendővel a fején, ami tényleg csak a haját takarta, lépett be a víztisztító alagsorába.

A gépek zaja eltakarta léptei zaját, de nem őt magát, a katonákat azonban láthatóan odalent sem igazán izgatta egy tudós látványa. A víztisztítónak működőképesnek kellett lennie, és bizony a híres tudós, James a magánszámával igen rendesen hazavágta a teljes berendezést.

A Rotundában is bajok voltak, de odalent még több, és alighogy egy hibát kijavítottak, jött helyette két másik.

Elaine a lépcsőn leérve egyenesen előre ment. Mielőtt odament volna, áttanulmányozta az épület alaprajzát, így nagyjából tudta, mit merre talál, csak épp az ezredes szobáját kellett, megtalálja, amiről viszont tényleg fogalma sem volt, hogy merre lehet.

Elaine azért mégis szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, alighogy túlért a gépház felső szintjén lévő nagy csarnokon, és a keskeny folyosóra lépett, balra az első szoba, amit egykor James tudott a sajátjának, most Autumn szobájaként és egyben irodájaként szolgált.

Ahogy benézett a nyitott ajtón, megpillantotta az ezredest, amint az épp két vele szemben álló katonával beszélt, neki háttal. Alighogy meglátta, mintha áram cikázott volna végig rajta, minden szőrszál felállt a hátán. Tudta jól, ha sikeresen végig akarja csinálni a tervét, akkor higgadtnak kell maradnia, hisz egyetlen hiba, és kész a baj!

Nyelt tehát egyet, majd előre fordította a fejét, és lassan, nyugodtan tovább folytatta útját. A katonák pihenőhelyéhez érve, ahol bizony már voltak nehézpáncélos alakok szép számmal, ki páncéllal, ki nem, az egyik tiszt, aki egy terminál előtt ült, odaszólt a nőnek, hogy tudna-e segíteni neki, mert rosszul írta be a jelszót, és a terminál kizárta.

Elaine a problémát rekord idő alatt megoldotta, s ahogy végzett munkájával, a monitorról felnézve megpillantott két szervópáncélos katonát, akik pontosan arról jöttek, amerről ő is.

A sejtése, hogy azok pontosan megegyeznek azzal a két alakkal, akikkel Autumn beszélt az imént, akkor igazolódott be, amikor meghallotta, miről beszél egymás közt a két férfi.

Elaine hátán újult erővel szaladt végig a hideg: Eyebot Duraframe: Subject C deaktiválási kódját hallotta meg az egyik fickó szájából kijönni, a kódot, melyet képtelenség feltörni, a kódot, melyet, ha egyszer bediktálnak Sweet-E memóriájába, beindítja a robot önmegsemmisítő-rendszerét.

Miközben a két férfi folytatta útját, és vele együtt a beszélgetést, Elaine úgy döntött, hogy jó távolságból, de követi a két alakot. Hallani akarta, hogy mit tud még az ezredes, meg főleg, hogy honnan veszi, hogy Sweet-E áll a dolgok mögött, hisz a Fellegvárnál, ott, ahol Dr. Elaine Ronin hivatalosan eltünt, ott Sweet-E felrobbant, és ennek sok szemtanúja volt, köztük maga az ezredes is! De mit szemtanúja... az ezredes dobta rá a pulzusgránátot.

Elaine szeme könnybe lábadt, visszaidézve a szomorú emlékeket. Elérzékenyült egy pillanatra, és ezzel meg is történt a baj! A két előtte haladó katona meghallották a szipogását, mire hátranéztek. Látva a nőt, mindketten megálltak, egyikük még a fegyvertokban lévő plazmapisztolyára is rátette páncélkesztyűbe rejtett kezét.

 

\- Civil! – szólalt meg az egyik katona. – Igazold magad!

Elaine megtorpant egy pillanatra, de hamar kapcsolt.

\- Van valami baj, uraim? – kérdezte, kitörölve szeméből a könnyeket. – Most kaptam a hírt, hogy a gyermekem meghalt, én meg ahelyett, hogy a temetésére készülődjek, egy átkozott pompát kell megjavítsak!

\- Eh... – kapta fejét a föld felé az a katona, amelyik már lövésre készen állt –, igazán sajnáljuk, dehát jól tudta mindenki, aki idejött, és aláírta a szerződést, hogy a megszabott határidő leteltéig nem hagyhatja el az Emlékművet...

\- Civil – szólalt meg a másik katona –, a névtáblája be van fordulva!

 

Elaine a mellére nézett. Köpenyén a kitűző el volt fordulva, csakhogy a katonák azt nem tudták, hogy kimondottan úgy tette fel, mivel a kép a kártyán éppenséggel nem egyezett Elaine arcával.

Erre is meg volt viszont a válasza, azonban egy váratlan esemény megakadályozta abban, hogy egy szót is szóljon. A katonák pihenőhelye felől futva rohant feléjük egy alsóneműben lévő katona, hogy szóljon társainak a fejleményekről.

Torkaszakadtából üvöltötte, hogy verekedés van a Rotundában. Pontos részleteket nem közöltek, de feltételezhetően elkaptak egy Testvériség tagot. Elaine a kitűzőre tette kezét, ám a két katona arrébb tolta az útjából, és alulöltözött társukkal együtt megindultak a kijárat felé.

A nő nem tudta, hogy mi történik pontosan, de ő pontosan egy hasonló alkalomra várt, és most megkapta.

Tisztes távolságból követte a kifelé igyekvő katonákat, épp csak ő nem ment ki az alagsorból, ahelyett belopózott Autumn szobájába.

A férfi irodája a körülményekre tekintettel üresen állt, és nagy szerencséjére még csak őrök sem álltak az ajtó előtt abban a pillanatban, hogy belépett az egyágyas szobába.

Tudta jól, hogy kevés az ideje. Nem is játszott egyáltalán, gyorsan leült a számítógép elé, és pötyögtetni kezdett. Elaine meg sem próbálta feltörni a gép mátrixát, tudta, mi a jelszó, pedig már hosszú ideje nem találkozott a férfival, azonban a gondolkodása ugyanaz maradt.

Ahogy arra Elaine számított, az ezredes gépe direkt kapcsolatban volt az Adams Air Force bázissal. Gyorsan megírta nekik, hogy bizonytalan ideig javítás miatt meg kell szakítsák a bázissal a kapcsolatot, mire egy percre rá megkapta a választ, hogy kezdjenek nyugodtan bele az Emlékműnél a javításokba, ha bármi kell, értesíthetik őket rádión. Elaine válaszolt, majd offline-ra tette a rendszert, arra ügyelve, hogy Autumn csak úgy ne fedezze fel a csalást. Ezek után átállította az antennákat, hogy megzavarja a rádióadásokat, ám a közeli egységekkel megmaradjon a kapcsolat.

Elaine ekkor már nagyon izzadt. Félt tőle, hogy a sok gépeléstől valaki benyit majd az ajtón, amit bár ő belülről bezárt, de azért ez egy felfegyverzett katonát biztos nem állított volna meg.

Miután meglett az utolsó simításokkal is, már készült kikapcsolni a terminált, ám egyszercsak feltünt neki egy mappa: „Magánfájlok”, névvel. Amikor ki szerette volna nyitni, egy kis ablak ugrott fel, jelszót kérve. A belépőkód nem volt jó, és utána még próbált párat, de egyik sem engedte tovább, végül teljesen találomra beütötte, hogy „cheatingwife”, mire megnyilt előtte a titkosított mappa.

Elaine szeme elkerekedett, megpillantva a mappa tartalmát.

 

\- Ez nem lehet... – motyogta falfehéren.

 

Megnyitotta a legfelső dokumentumot, ami egy levél volt, csak épp a feladó... Elaine nem hitt a szemének. Egy kísértettől jött az üzenet, ahogy a többi is.

 

\- Te jó ég... – lábadtak könnybe a nő szemei. – Aug... Hogy tehetted ezt velem?


	12. Öröm után üröm

****\- Hogy kérhetsz tőlem ilyet? – hallatszott Whitley hangja.

\- Ez lesz életem legnagyobb eseménye – fogta meg a férfi kezét Elaine. – Szeretném, ha te állnál ott mellettem...

\- Mikor, amikor majd elbaszod az életed amellett a gyilkológép mellett?

\- Igen, Sam, pontosan akkor. És ha már továbbra is őszintén akarunk beszélni, akkor bevallom neked, hogy örülök is neki, hogy elvesz az a gyilkológép, mert hiszed-e vagy sem, de felbaszott, és nem akarom egyedül felnevelni a gyereket. Sőt ő sem akarja ezt hagyni. És a legszebb mindebben az, hogy pontosan aznap kérte meg a kezem, amikor megtudtam, hogy anya leszek, és ő kezdte a gyűrűvel, én csak folytattam.

\- A farkára húzott volna inkább gyűrűt!

\- Tehát a válaszod a felkérésemre, ha jól értem, egy kerek NEM?

\- A te barátod vagyok, és nem az övé, a te tanúd leszek tehát, nem az övé!

\- Te amúgyis elmész Navarróba, még azelőtt, hogy a kicsink napvilágot látna, ugye?

\- Agnes már ott szeretné elkezdeni a következő tanévet.

\- És engem is már kineveztek az Eyebot Duraframe projekt igazgatójává, tehát te is megkaptad az áthelyezésed...

\- Őrültség, amibe belekezdtél, ugye tudod?

\- Te meg ugye tudod, hogy ezek a kamerák a fejünk fölött mindent rögzítenek? Ne csesztesd tovább a nagy főnököt, mert úgy alád basz Navarróban, hogy visszasírod majd a Tainted Cave-en töltött utolsó napot!

\- Vicc nélkül felsírok, ahányszor csak rémálmaimból visszaköszön az a bizonyos utolsó nap!

\- Nem vagy egyedül...

\- Ő nem szokott rosszakat álmodni?

\- Hiába gyűlölöd annyira, ő akkor is a férjem lesz.

\- Mrs. Autumn? Bleh...

\- Úgy érzem, hogy a nagyon közeli jövőben el kell majd beszélgessek kicsit Mrs. Whitley-vel is. Talán ő bele tudja verni a fejedbe, hogy fogadd el más emberek döntését.

\- Elfogadni elfogadtam a döntésed, Lisa, de a véleményem attól még változatlan marad! És ezt, ha kell, a vőlegényeddel is hajlandó vagyok megosztani!

\- Figyelj, Agnesnek szüksége van egy férjre, nekem meg egy tanúra, szóval inkább gondold meg, hogy kinek mit mondassz...

 

Ilyen és hasonló párbeszédek zajlottak le Elaine és Sam között közös munkájuk hátralévő ideje alatt. Sam egyáltalán nem rejtette véka alá Autumnról a véleményét, Elaine pedig végig hajthatatlan maradt. Fülig beleszeretett a férfibe, az pedig láthatóan ugyancsak rajongott érte.

Legalábbis az az egy biztos, hogy Samuel Whitley nem tapasztalt semmilyen kellemetlenséget Navarróban, pedig aztán Eden elnök keze mindenüvé elért, ahol, és amihez csak köze volt az Enklávénak.

Agnes és Sam már az Elaine esküvöjét követő napokban el akartak utazni, ám végül csak két hét múlva indultak útnak, mivel a friss házasok kivettek egy hét szabadságot a mézes heteikre.

Az ezredes nagyjából azokban az időkben utálta meg igazán Sweet-E-t, mivel bár mindketten szabadságon voltak, de azért Elaine minden nap képes volt bemenni a laborba egy-két órát, a zörgő antennatár miatt.

Elaine nem tudta, mit hoz a jövő Whitley távozása után. Szüksége volt segítségre, így aztán nem is nagyon akadékoskodott, amikor Autumn egy este a felesége orra alá tett egy tucat aktát. Mind leendő munkatársak profilját tartalmazta. Az ezredes bár megszabta az illetők számát, és személyesen választotta is ki a prtfóliókat, de a végső döntést teljesen a feleségére hagyta.

Elaine öt nappalt és éjszakát áldozott rá a megfelelő illető kiválasztására. Végül, miután meghozta a nehéz döntést, személyesen hívta fel a kiválasztott embert, és közölte vele, hogy következő hónaptól együtt dolgoznak.

Ezek után félórával Autumn lépett be az irodájába. Gyengéden átölelte, és megcsókolta a nyakát.

 

\- Tehát amellett a Pinkerton nevű férfi mellett döntöttél? – kérdezte, a nő hasára helyezve a kezét.

\- Megvan a kellő szakértelme, tapasztalata és lelkesedése is. És ne jöjj nekem a szöveggel, hogy nem az enklávé elveivel él.

\- Sosem válogattam volna bele az aktáját a többi közé, ha nem bíztam volna meg benne.

\- Tegnap este az ágyban még más véleményen voltál...

\- Csak elmondtam a véleményem. Samuel Whitley szemrehányásai sosem bántottak meg. Most kezdjek el izgulni?

\- Akarod mondani, féltékenykedni? Már amúgy sincs kire, ma reggel kaptam tőle egy üzenetet, hogy megérkeztek Navarróba.

\- Tudom, kedvesem.

\- Ó, hát persze... A nagy testvér mindent lát...

\- Szeretlek, Lisa.

\- Én nem szeretlek... Csak megőrülök érted!

\- Addig maradj csupán még eszednél, amíg megszűlöd a gyermekünket. Aztán majd kényszerzubbonyt húzok rád.

\- És elfenekelsz?

\- Bolond...

\- Hé, kinyomod belőlem a gyereket!

 

Elaine felnevetett férje karjai között. Nagyon csiklandozta az ezredes borostája. Amióta meg terhes volt, amúgyis sokkal érzékenyebb lett minden érintésre.

A férfi a nő füléhez hajolt, és ezt súgta bele:

 

\- Tudok ám arról a titkosított fájlról is, amit Whitley küldött neked.

\- O-ó...

\- Ha az, amire gondolok, akkor megkegyelmezek annak a józan parasztnak, hadd élje le boldogan kedves neje mellett az életét.

\- Ó, tehát nem tudtátok feltörni...

\- Tehát az?

\- Hazamenet veszek egy internetfüggetlen terminált, és azzal megkezdem majd a munkát.

\- El tudod intézni, hogy az elnök ne vegye észre, hogy a gépében bogarászol?

\- Nem ő a baj, hanem maga a ZAX. De ne izgulj, minden gépnek van gyengepontja!

\- Nem csak a gépeknek, még nekünk, embereknek is van. Az enyém te vagy...

\- Meg Dr. Ronin...

\- Csak nem féltékenykedsz?

\- Kire, egy szellemre?

\- Hamarosan az lesz, kedvesem. Megígerhetem neked, Lisa, hogy Elaine Ronin hamarosan már tényleg csak egy szellem lesz. Nem több egy rossz emléknél...

 

Elaine háta teljesen libabőrös lett a férfi rideg hangját meghallva. Tudta jól, hogy annyi év után is mennyire fűti az ezredes belsejét a bosszú. Tudta, hogy nem is érdekli más csak, hogy lángokban lássa a Fellegvárat, Elaine Ronint pedig a lábai előtt fekve, felakadt szemekkel, vérbefagyva.

Ilyen pillanatokban kérdőjelezte meg egyedül saját döntését. Tudta, hogy Whitley jól látja a dolgokat, ő azonban tiszta szívből szerette a férfit, és ezért minden veszélyt bevállalt.

Elaine még azon a héten feltörte Eden elnök „gépét”, és kevés kutatást követően ráakadt a szuperszámítógép önmegsemmisítő parancsának kódjára.

Teljesen a DOS-ban dolgozott, így bár látta a nagy adatforgalmat, nem maradt ideje pontosan leellenőrizni a bejövő adatokat. Amiket elolvasott azok síma jelentések, parancsok voltak. Ezutóbbiakkal javarészt a bázis robotállományát vezérelte a számítógép.

Elaine azért igencsak meglepődött, hogy ilyen sok minden tartozik egyetlen számítógép irányítása alá.

Miután megszerezte az adatokat, és átadta a férjének, aki végig a háta mögött állva figyelte, hogyan dolgozik a felesége, Elaine lassan meg is feledkezett Eden elnök szuperszámítógépéről.

Lassan minden idejét a terhesség kötötte le. A negyvenedik héten aztán megindult a szűlés. Elaine álmából riadt fel arra, hogy elfolyt a magzatvize.

Bár a nőnek volt saját nőgyógyásza, mégis Pinkerton segített világra hozni a babát. A férfi pontosan a szomszédban lakott, így hamarabb helyszínre ért, mint maga szülészorvos.

Az orvos jóformán már csak akkorra ért oda, mire el kellett vágni a magzatzsinórt. A baba torkaszakadtából ordított, és még azelőtt elvitték az Autumn rezidenciáról, mielőtt Elaine egyszer is megnézhette volna.

Három-négy óra elteltével, miután még akkor sem hozták vissza a babát Pinkerton elment a nő betegágya mellől, megkeresni az újdonsült apukát. A házban akkor már csak két katona volt, akik a bejárati ajtóban rostokoltak. Pinkerton ki akart menni, de a két férfi nem engedte. Azt mondták, hogy Autumn ezredes nem adott senkinek sem engedélyt a távozásra. Ez enyhén meglepte a férfit, az viszont még jobban, amikor újabb másfél óra múlva egyedül látta meg visszajönni az ezredest. Csupán egy üres mózeskosár volt nála. Dühösnek tünt, majdnem fel is pofozta a tudóst, mielőtt kizavarta volna a lakásból. A két bent lévő katona sem úszta meg kevesebbel, az egyiket szabályosan kirúgta az ajtón.

Elaine felhajolt ágyában a hangoskodásra, majd a férje nevét kiáltotta, hisz hallotta a hangját. Két perc múlva bement a szobába az ezredes. Még mindig düh csillogott a szemében, de már az arca valamiféle leírhatatlan borzalomról is tanúskodott. Elaine hátán végigszaladt a hideg.

 

\- Hol van? – kérdezte a nő.

 

Az ezredes nem felelt, csak lehajolt a felesége mellé, és átölelte.

 

\- Hol a gyerek, Augustus?

\- Az életéért küzd... – felelte a férfi alig hallhatóan.

\- Mi... Miről beszélsz? Hisz olyan egészségesnek nézett ki. Hisz felsírt...

\- A feje teljesen elkékült, amint elvágták a köldökzsinórt, az orvos azonnal elszállíttatta a kórházba. Ott oxigénsátorba tették, majd inkubátorba. Most is ott van.

\- Látni akarom!

 

Telefoncsörgés vágott szavába. Autumn felvette, de Elaine kikapta a kezéből a kagylót, és a füléhez emelte.

Néhány másodperc múlva Elaine szája tátva maradt, szemei elkerekedtek, a telefon pedig kicsúszott az ujjai közül.

 

\- Nem... – motyogta. – Ez nem lehet... Nem lehet!

Autumn felvette az ágy mellé esett telefonkagylót, majd beleszólva megkérte a vonal túloldalán lévő illetőt, hogy ismételje el, amit mondott. Ezt meghallva Elaine kitépte férje kezéből a telefont, kiszakította a konnektorból, majd a falhoz verte a készüléket.

\- Hazudnak!

\- Lisa, mi történt? Mit mondtak?!

\- Tudom, hogy jól van! Érzem, hogy él. Ha én élek, neki is élnie kell!


	13. Egy fejezet, két temetés

Fawkes és Quinn az egykori hadihajó roncsának kihasználatlan oldalán, a korlátnak dőlve állt és beszélgetett. A szupermutánst nagyon zavarta valami, amit kis töprengés után úgy döntött, hogy megoszt ghoul cimborájával. 

\- Azért nem értem, hogy Rivet hogyan képes elnézni olyan egyszerűen, hogy az Enklávé rátegye a kezét a Víztisztítóra. A magányos vándor olyasmit mondott, hogy J. H. Eden egy vírust kényszerített rá, azt mondta, hogy csak akkor engedi el, ha elteszi. Ha az a vírus elterjed, minekünk, fertőzötteknek végünk!  
\- Eredeti enklávé stratégia... – jegyezte meg Quinn.   
\- Pedig nem voltak ők mindig ilyen eszeveszett idióták. – szólalt meg hátuknál Pinkerton. Az eredeti szupermutánsokat az Enklávé kísérletezte ki... Azután rájöttek, hogy a gépekből nagyobb hasznot húzhatnak.   
\- Úgy beszélsz, mint aki jól ismeri az Enklávét – mondta Quinn.   
\- Rivet nem az első hely volt, ahol megfordultam. Régen, nagyon régen, éltem én még Raven Rock-ban is pár évet. De aztán egy mellésikerült szülés után nem bírtam többé a kismama szemébe nézni... Lehet, hogy nem kéne elmondanom, de mégis úgy érzem tisztességesnek, ha tudtok róla. McGee Lisa lánykori neve, amikor én megismertem már Mrs. Autumn-nak szólították. 

Fawkes ezt meghallva a férfi felé fordult, közben rátámaszkodott a rozsdás korlátra, ami a férfi súlyától majdnem kidőlt. Quinn ezt észrevéve gyorsan arrébb ugrott. Igaz, őt is ugyanannyira meglepte az, amit hallott, akárcsak szupermutáns barátját.   
Az egykor volt Mrs. Autumn azidő alatt pontosan egykori férje irodájában ült, és könnyes szemekkel bámult maga elé. Hallotta kintről a vészjósló pittyenéseket, de nem mozdult helyéről. Aztán, ahogy a léptek zaja lassan elfedte a pittyenéseket, Elaine kitörölte szeméből a könnyeket, majd felállt a terminál elől, és az íróasztal elé lépett. Háta mögött ott volt az ezredes lézerpisztolya, előtte pedig nyílt az ajtó, és egyszercsak ott álltak egymással szemben: Mr. és Mrs. Autumn.   
A férfi ádámcsutkája ugrott egyet, ahogy a nő szemébe meredt. Ködös tekintettel nézte a kendőjétől is megszabadult asszonyt. Kinek őszes tincsei a vállán göndörödtek. 

\- Rég találkoztunk, kedvesem – szólalt meg hirtelen az ezredes. – Minek köszönhetem látogatásod?   
\- Csak gratulálni jöttem! Újabb civil trófeák, mint Tainted Cave-nél! Most mi fullasztotta azt az érzékeny kis torkod, ezredesem?

Az ezredes elhúzta a száját, majd becsapta az ajtót. Kis híján Renegátra. A pittyegő kisbagoly még idejében beért, és oldalra húzódott, útja során végig energiahullámokat engedve a férfira.   
Autumn levette súlyos kabátját, amit a felszerelését rejtő ládára dobott.   
Hiába volt már túl az ötödik x-en, közelebb a hatvanhoz már, mint az ötvenhez, páncélmellénye alatt vékony, fekete pulóverét teljesen megfeszítették karizmai.   
Egyszerűen az ágyra dőlt, arcát a párnába mélyesztve. 

\- Csak ezért jöttél?   
\- Tudod, hogy nem tudok nyugodni a hullámsírom mélyén, amíg tudom, hogy a drága férjem ilyen rossz fiú volt.  
\- Marhaság...  
\- Akkor mit gondolsz, miért tettem nálad látogatást?  
\- Talán mert ma van tizenkilenc éve annak, hogy összeházasodtunk?  
\- Ó, most már érdekelne az, amit hét éve nem hagytál elmondani?  
\- Elmondanád?  
\- Kérdezd a lelkiismereted.   
\- Hmpf...

Autumn nem szólt többet, csak feküdt ott. Láthatóan fáradt volt, és bosszús. Pontosan olyan, mint amilyennek Elaine emlékezett rá.   
Gyermekük halála után mindketten a munkájukba temetkeztek. Elaine még felgyógyulási időt sem engedett magának, amint talpra tudott állni, rögtön visszament dolgozni. Mintha csak magát büntette volna.   
Hogy házasságuk megromlott ezek után? Ki tudja azt. A baba tabu téma lett kettőjük számára, Autumn legtöbb idejét az irodájában vagy terepen töltötte, Elaine meg Pinkerton távozása után már nem vett fel más asszisztenst.   
Majdnem három éven keresztül kínozták magukat ilyen módon, amikor egy éjjel Elaine telefoncsögésre ébredt.   
Nagyon rossz előérzete támadt, hisz férje már napok óta távol volt, és jól tudta, hogy biztos komoly oka van annak, ha a vezérkar egy tagjának lakására hajnali kettőkor telefonálnak. Elaine izgatottan emelte fel a kagylót.   
A vonal túloldalán, mint kiderült, nem a katonaság kereste, hanem egy bizonyos régi ismerőse. A nőnek jól esett hallani Whitley barátja hangját. Mióta elvesztette a gyermekét azóta nem váltottak még csak levelet sem, és még az sem zavarta, hogy az éjszaka közepén hívta fel. Aztán alig egy percre rá már nagyon nem örült a hívásnak. Sam ugyanis rossz hírekkel szolgált. Alig félórája vesztette el a feleségét egy balesetben, és szörnyű fájdalmában még egy titkot is kikotyogott a nőnek, amit addig nem árult el neki, hogy öt éve rákos, és hogy a végső stádiumban van. Nagyon szégyellte, hogy azodáig képtelen volt beszélni betegségéről a nőnek, de most óriási szüksége volt rá. Megkérte, hogy menjen el Navarróba.  
Legalább egy igaz barátja legyen ott a felesége temetésén, mivel ő képtelen volt elmenni. Egy kórházi ágyban feküdt, gépekre kötve.   
Elaine nem is gondolkodott a válaszán, egyből azt válaszolta, hogy a lehető leghamarabb odautazik.   
Azt követően, hogy letette a telefont, Elaine előkeresett egy telefonszámot, amit még Autumn adott meg neki, amit életbevágóan fontos ügy esetén akármikor felhívhat, biztos kapcsolni fogják őt.   
Sokáig csörgetett, mire túloldalt felvették, de egyből Autumn szólt bele, és Elaine egy jó nagyot nyelt, amikor meghallotta a hangját. 

\- Szia, Lisa – szólt bele a férfi –, mi történt, hogy ezen a számon hívtál?   
\- Augustus...  
\- Jól érzed magad? Küldjek egy egységet a lakáshoz?   
\- Nem, jól vagyok, csak meglepődtem, hogy egyből tudtad, hogy én vagyok az!  
\- Lisa, tudós vagy. Tudhatnád, hogy a katonaság olyan technológiával rendelkezik, amit a civilek még nem ismernek! A lakásunk telefonszámát láttam a kijelzőn. Feltételeztem, hogy ezekben a kései órákban egyedül csak te tartózkodsz otthon!  
\- Igen, persze, hajnali három van...  
\- Lisa, közöld végre, hogy miért hívtál, mert a telefoncsörgés miatt félbehagytam egy kihallgatást, és ezek a barmok, amilyen rátermettek még megölik nekem azt a félkegyelmű Testvériség harcost még azelőtt, hogy kiszedném belőle, mit tud arról a kámforrá vált kurváról!  
\- Alig öt perce, hogy hívott Sam, Sam Whitley.  
\- Nem bírta már megvárni a reggelt? Ha otthon lettem volna az biztos, hogy elbeszélgettem volna a fejével!  
\- Augustus, Sam most mondta, hogy meghalt a felesége! És szeretné, ha ott lennék a temetésén...  
\- Ez akkor sem ad okot neki arra, hogy éjnek évadján zaklasson egy családot!  
\- Sam nincs jól. Rákos. Kórházban van, morfiummal tömik, és fel sem bír kelni az ágyból.  
-...  
\- Azt ne mondd, hogy tudtál róla...  
\- A feleségem egykori és jelenlegi munkatársairól mindent tudok! Ez csak természetes. És ha jól értem, te Navarróba akarsz menni?   
\- Igen. Reggel elmegyek, és beszélek...  
\- Küldök egy vertibirdöt reggel, két katonával. Ők majd elkísérnek.   
\- Ezt igazán nem kell...  
\- Nem kell, de én azt akarom, hogy a legnagyobb biztonságban légy! A feleségem vagy, és rajtaütöttünk egy Acél Testvériség bázison. Sokan meghaltak ott, és nem szeretném, hogy egy bosszúból elkövetett támadás áldozata legyél! Bár elkísérhetnélek én is, de jelenleg rengeteg a munkám.   
\- Szeretném elvinni magammal Ed-E-t is. Félek, hogy Sam sem marad már sokáig köztünk, és biztos jól esne a lelkének, ha utoljára még látná életének remekművét.   
\- Egy gép, egy robot, mint életednek remekműve? Hmpf... Vidd nyugodtan, biztos örülni fognak egymásnak.   
\- Köszönöm, szerelmem!  
\- Kívánj Whitley-nek a nevemben is részvétet. Lisa, most már mennem kell! És csak hogy tudd, nagyon hiányzol!  
\- Te is nekem... – felelte Elaine, de túloldalt már letették. 

Másnap késődélután már Navarróban volt. Whitley megmondta, hogy melyik kórházban ápolják, így már csak a férfit magát kellett, megkeresse.   
Amikor belépett a betegszobába, Elaine rá sem ismert egykori kollégájára. A férfi addig sem volt erős testalkatú, de ott, ahogy feküdt az ágyon, úgy festett, mint egy összeaszalódott hulla. Csövek lógtak ki belőle, és ahogy az ajtónyílás hangjára kinyitotta a szemét, még azokon is tisztán látszott, hogy milyen szenvedésen megy keresztül.   
Nyoma sem volt már az egykor oly vidám férfinak, akitől Elaine elbúcsúzott.   
Fején egy vékony sapka volt, s ahogy tekintetük összeért, Elaine látta, hogy a férfinak nem csak a haja, de a szemöldöke is teljesen elhullott.   
Elaine elborzadt a látványtól, és bár mindent megtett, hogy leplezze a gondolatait, Sam Whitley jól tudta, mit érez a nő, látta már sok látogatója arcán ugyanazt az arckifejezést.  
Elaine végül nem bírt uralkodni magán, és amikor a férfi közelébe lépett, hogy megölelje, amint átkarolta a férfit, elsírta magát.   
Whitley túl gyengének érezte magát ahhoz, hogy megvígasztalja barátját. Csak gyengén viszonozta az ölelést, majd mikor Elaine elengedte, megfogta a férfi kezét. 

\- Sajnálom, hogy így kell találkoznunk... – mondta Whitley.   
\- Én is nagyon sajnálom, Sam. Bár ne lettem volna olyan makacs azok után, hogy...  
\- Hagyd, Il... Lisa, nincs mit bánj. Nem a te hibád, nem is az enyém, sőt senkié. Ezt szabta ki ránk az élet. Csak abban reménykedtem, hogy Agnes majd talál valaki jobbat maga mellé, ha én már nem leszek, erre nézd, mi történt...  
\- Úgy sajnálom, Sam. Nem tudom, mit tennék, hogy éreznék a helyedben.   
\- Bár mondhatnám, hogy a sok gyógyszer segít, de hazudnék... És én már többé nem akarok hazudni. Már amúgy sincs túl sok időm hátra ebből az életből.   
\- Ne mondj ilyet, Sam!  
\- Nincs miért tagadni a nyílvánvalót.   
\- Hoztam valakit, Sam. Talán ő rá tud venni arra, hogy tovább küzdj, és ne add fel!  
\- Ó, Lisa, csak nem... Igazéán nem kellett volna...

Whitley még nem is látta, kit hozott a nő, de a lelke mélyén már tudta. A szobában lévő gépek hangja mellett is meghallotta kintről a fülének oly ismerős és oly kedves berregést.   
Elaine kilépett a folyosóra, majd intett, mire kis idő múlva berepült a szobába Eyebot Duraframe Subject: E.   
Ed-E fényjelekkel és különböző gépies hangokkal adta fejlesztője tudtára, hogy mennyire örül a viszontlátásnak. A kerek kis masina pittyegve körberepülte Whitley betegágyát, majd örömittasan az ágy alá repült, és csak berregett ott magának, néha egy-egy pittyegést is hallatva.   
Whitley nem mozdult ágyán. Életének főmunkája ott volt mellette, és ez megnyugvással töltötte el. Az utóbbi napok után jól esett neki a törődés.   
Lehunyta szemét, és mikor Elaine megfogta a kezét, a férfi gyengén ugyan, de megszorította a nő tenyerét.   
Végre újra olyanok közt volt, akiket szeretett, és akik őt is szeretik. Annyi idő után most először, különösebb fájdalmak nélkül sikerült álomba szenderülnie.   
Agnes temetése két nappal később volt esedékes. A sírt azonban végül nem egyedül vette birtokba. Félórával az Elaine-el és Ed-E-vel történt találkozása után Whitley is követte feleségét.   
A duplatemetésre teljesen megtelt a kápolna. Sok rokon, barát, ismerős ment el lerónni kegyeletét a láva lámpákkal megvilágított teremben. Elaine könnyes szemekkel állt barátja lezárt koporsója fölött, miközben leengedték a mélybe a két halottat.   
Az Enklávénál inkább a hamvasztás volt a bevett temetési forma, azonban Whitley-nek külön kérése volt, hogy az anyaföldbe temessék, ezért aztán a feleségével együtt helyezték örök nyugalomra.   
Elaine-t évekig kísértette a Sam és közte lezajlott legutolsó beszélgetés. A férfi nem akart többé hazudni, őérte azonban mégis megtette, és még a sír mélyére is elvitte a titkát.


	14. Eden aduja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szép lassan közeledünk a vége felé. Ebben a fejezetben jó sok titok kiderül, de azért még maradt pár elvarratlan szál.

****Augustus Autumn gondolatai csak úgy kavarogtak, miközben elnyújtózva feküdt a vaságy matracán.

Az elméje csúnyán játszott vele, és nem értette, hogy mirefel jelent meg rég eltünt felesége az irodájában. Talán amiatt az üzenet miatt, amit nem rég kapott?

Nagyon zavarta, hogy ekkora titkot volt kénytelen cipelni, hogy ekkorát kellett hazudnia egykor hőn szeretett feleségének, de akkor eszébe jutott, hogy mit tett vele a nő, hogy ő mekkorát hazudott!

Majd belebolondult, hisz még az illatát is érezte. Majd mintha a matrac is megmozdult volna alatta, mintha csak leültek volna mellé.

De ki tette volna? Ki vette volna a bátorságot, hogy megszegje a parancsát, azok után, hogy már egyszer, negyedórával azelőtt megszegték egyszer azzal, hogy agyonlőtték a Testvériség harcost, ahelyett, hogy élve elfogják. Átvizsgálták azután a Jefferson egész területét, úgy kívül, mint belül, de több idegent nem találtak.

Azt követően Autumn ivott egy bögre teát, majd dühösen visszament az irodájába. Oda, ahol már várta a lelkiismerete.

Hét évvel azelőtt, pontosan abban az órában lőtt rá arra a nőre, aki tizenkét éve már a felesége volt. A nő egy pulzus gránátot dobott felé, de valahogy közéjük került a nő rajongott játékszere, az az agyonmázgált Eyebot. Tisztán látta, hogy a golyó, amit kieresztett, célt talált, látta, ahogy áttörte az egszerű bőrbáncélt, látta a nő vérét kicsordulni. Kicsordulni? Micsoda finom fogalmazás... Csak úgy spriccelt az életet biztosító folyadék a mellkason ütött sebből...

Majd a test alázuhant, egyenest bele a folyóba. Ha az esést túl is élte, ami már önmagában is kész csodának számított volna a sebesülést nézve, a sugárfertőzött víz és az erős sodrás biztosan kioltották az életét.

Ott fekve, abban a furcsa stázisban, egyszer az életében hálás volt az egykori elnöknek, John Henry Edennek! A robot bebiztosította magát affelől, hogy az ezredes végig hűséges maradjon hozzá.

A terve egy ideig működött is, és még a további lapjait is megfelelő időben teregette ki, csak épp egyetlen tényezővel nem számolt a ZAX: az emberrel! Egyetlen fiatal emberi lény elég volt ahhoz, hogy tönkre tegye oly sok év, évtized pontosan kikalkulált terveit! A Magányos Vándor legálisan még nem is ihatott volna szeszes italt a régi Amerikában, ám az Enklávé főhadiszállását úgy ahogy volt, elpusztította.

A sors fintora, hogy Mrs. Autumn „adta” a fiatal kezébe a lehetőséget azzal, hogy megtalálta Eden megsemmisítőkódját, azonban őszintén megvallva, az ezredest már nem sok szál fűzte Raven Rockhoz. Már jóval korábban átköltöztette főhadiszállását az Adams légierő bázisra.

Gyűlölte Edent, és mégis, egyetlen tettéért, ha nem is azonnal, de idővel hálás lehetett. Ahányszor csak arra gondolt, folyton csak az járt a fejében, hogy elárulta élete egyetlen szerelmét

Balján érezte felesége illatát, s ahogy szemét résnyire kinyitotta, mintha valóban ott is ült volna mellette. Őt figyelte, miközben szemeiből megannyi szemrehányást vélt kiolvasni.

_Csak egy gyönyörű kísértet_ , gondolta Autumn. Miért kerülne elő pont most, annyi év után... Talán azért a pár mondatért, amit visszaírt válasz gyanánt. Igaz, azt válasznak is nehéz lenne nevezni, inkább volt mondható letorkolásnak, szidásnak.

Mindent megtudott... Nem is csoda, ha nézzük, hogy kinek a gyermeke. Mindent megtudott, és amint szembesítette apját a tényekkel, elment.

Nem vitt magával semmit, a rajta lévő ruhákon kívül. De erős volt, minden körülmények közt megállta a helyét.

Autumn vajon hibáztatta a döntéséért? Inkább neki volt joga hibáztatni az ezredest azért a tizenkilenc évvel azelőtti döntésért. Hogy engedte Edennek, hogy elszakítsa tőle, elszakítsa az anyjától, elszakítsa a világtól. Navarro messze volt, és a Whitley házaspár is pont kapóra jött.

Azután, hogy ők meghaltak már kicsit nehezebb volt eltitkolni, de megoldották, és Mrs. Autumn semmit sem vett észre a jelenlétéből, pedig ott volt ő is, amikor visszautaztak Raven Rockba.

Csak egy aprócska kislányt látott egy női tiszt ölében, aki hatalmas zöld szemeivel némán bámulta a könnyes szemű asszonyt.

Azt az asszonyt, aki most ott ült mellette, aki valóban élt.

Nem a csoda folytán élte túl az esést, ahogy Renegát sem semmisült meg ott és akkor, amikor a pulzusgránát elérte. Mert nem létezett semmi féle gránát, csak az ezredes agya képzelte oda, de a lövés az valódi volt, amit leadott a nőre. És talált is, azonban nem volt annyira drámai a helyzet, amilyenre Autumn emlékezett, vállon találta a nőt a golyó, és szerencséjére csak súrolta, ám az esés csakugyan nagy volt, ahogy a sodrás is veszélyesen erős, a víz pedig véletlenül sem használt a nyílt sebnek.

Elaine esését sokan látták, igaz, az enklávé emberei közül kevesen élték meg, hogy erre emlékezzenek is. A Fellegvárban valami történt, valaki elárulta őket, és Autumn tudta, hogy ki volt ez a valaki. Ő legalábbis úgy hitte, hogy tudja, ki volt az a valaki!

Eden a Fellegvár átvétele után azonnal magához rendelte az ezredest, és elárulta neki, amit már jó egy évtizede tudott. Ráparancsolt Autumnra, hogy üljön le, majd lejátszott egy felvételt, ami a Tainted Cave-i bázison készült, az evakuálás idején.

A felvételt a romok között találták egy törött terminál egyben maradt merevlemezén, és a ZAX amint szert tett rá, elhatározta, hogy beengedi a sakált a farkasok közé.

A biztonsági felvételen több kameraállás látszott. Különböző időben és helyen készültek a felvételek, Eden épp csak időrendi sorrendbe tette a képeket.

A kísérleti halálkarmok földalatti ketrecénél lévő kamera felvételével kezdődött Elaine Ronin leleplezése. Mindent megmutattak, a menekülését, azt, amikor megállt végignézni Lisa és Edgar halálát, ahogy beszaladt Whitley-hez, amikor segített a katonáknak kinyitni a beszorult ajtót, és végezetül a pillanat, amikor Autumn kiverte egy testvériség harcos kezéből a plazmagránátot, ami egyenest Elaine lábához gurult. Autumn halálugrását, hogy megmentse a nőt, már nem rögzítette felvétel, de innen már a férfi is jól emlékezett mindenre.

Eden nyájas szavai csak olaj volt a tűzre, az ezredes a felvételek láttán már megértett mindent, nem volt szükség további szavakra.

Távozása közepette dühében fellökte az ajtó túloldalán álló két őrrobotot. Helyben végezni akart feleségével, azonban Eden lezárta az össze kijáratot egészen addig, amíg a férfi le nem higgadt. Kénytelen volt még a robotokat is deaktiválni, nehogy valamelyik viszonozza a tüzet. Mert hát Autumn minden bent lévő robotot ripityára lőtt, és tört, zúzott, amíg csak ki nem fulladt, és neki nem dőlt a falnak. Eden hangja ekkor újra megszólalt a hangosbeszélőből. Azt ajánlotta az ezredesnek, hogy saját mérgével öljék meg a viperát, vigye el az asszonyt, és mutassa meg neki, mi maradt az Acél Testvériség betonpusztai főhadiszállásából.

Autumn nyelt egyet, de arcán közben egy grimaszra hajazó mosoly jelent meg.

 

\- Nincs ellenvetésem, elnök úr – felelte –, előtte azonban még lenne egy kérésem.

\- Hallgatlak, ezredes! – Visszhangzott a teremben a nyájas férfihang.

\- Legyen Augusta is a reptéren. Azt akarom, hogy utoljára még lássák egymást.

\- A tiéd a döntés, ezredes. A gyermeket már felvilágosítottam arról, hogy ti vagytok a szülei, és hogy közös megegyezéssel bíztátok rám a nevelését. Hogy tökéletes vezért nevelhessek belőle, akire büszke lehet egész Amerika!

\- Legyen ott! – vágott Eden szavába Autumn, majd felállt, és láss csodát, megnyílt előtte az ajtó, amint elébe lépett.

 

Ez volt az utolsó emlékkép, ami Autumn agyán átfutott, mielőtt áttért volna az álmok mezejére. Elaine rásegített egy kicsit azzal, hogy a nyakába fecskendezett egy adag nyugtatót. Legszívesebben nagyobb mennyiséget eresztett volna belé. Annyit, ami elég egy csorda Brahmin elaltatásához is, azonban más megoldást választott. Akárcsak a férje, úgy ő is saját mérgével készült megetetni a viperát!


	15. A valóságra fény derül

****Sötét éjszaka telepedett a tájra. Elaine hajnaltájt ért vissza Pinkerton rejtekhelyéhez, ahol már várta a három férfi. Quinn és Fawkes ölbetett kézzel nézték a nőt, míg az asszonyt láthatóan valami nagyon zavarta. Fel sem tünt neki a két férfi ideges pillantása, egyből Pinkertonhoz igyekezett.

 

\- Horace, beszélnünk kell! – intett a férfinak, miközben ő már úton volt a szoba egy távolabbi sarka felé.

\- A barátaid is szeretnének veled beszélni! – válaszolt Pinkerton, mire Fawkes megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Csak sorstársak, Mr. Pinkerton – öntötte szavakba Quinn a gondolatát, és valószínűleg Fawkes is hasonlóra gondolhatott, mivel egy jókorát bólintott.

\- Nemsokára beszélhetünk, majd úton a Fellegvár felé, azonban ez az ügy nem tűr halasztást! Megtudtam valamit az ezredes terminálját átnézve.

 

Fawkes erre megint jól megköszörülte a torkát, Quinn azonban Pinkerton felé bólintott, mire a férfi megcsóválta a fejét, és elindult a nő után.

 

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Pinkerton, amint elég távol értek ahhoz, hogy párbeszédük csak kettőjük között maradjon.

\- Mire emlékszel a gyerekem születéséről?

\- Ne hozzuk ezt most fel! Kérlek, azt hittem, hogy túltetetted már magad ezen!

\- Augusta Autumn, mond neked ez a név valamit?

\- Autumn? Van köze az ezredeshez?

\- Tizenkilenc éves, de hét éve iktatták az adatait, ami szerint Lisa és Augustus Autumn lánya.

 

Pinkerton megtántorodott a rázúdított információáradat súlyától. Sürgősen le kellett ülnie, mert érezte, hogy kimegy az erő a lábából.  Csak azután nézett fel a nőre.

 

\- De hisz... Hisz az orvos, aki átvette tőlem, állította, hogy... Azt mondta, hogy műhiba történt, az én hibámból halt meg a gyermeked... É-én végig úgy éreztem, hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem, de a szégyen miatt, amit éreztem, nem akartam tovább a bázison maradni...

\- Van még valami, amiről ideje, hogy meséljek neked... Azok után, ami hét éve történt igencsak meglepett, hogy az ezredes titokban tartotta az igazságot, tehát gondolom, egy ilyen botrány nem hiányzott volna neki... Tudnod kell, Horace, hogy az én valódi nevem nem Lisa... Nem vagyok, sosem voltam Lisa McGee. Felvettem egy halott személyazonosságát ahhoz, hogy a munkám gyümölcse mellett maradhassak. Én valójában Dr. Elaine Ronin vagyok...

\- Hmm... Akkor Renegát valójában Sweet-E?

\- Igen... De nem tűnsz túlságosan meglepettnek.

\- Sejtettem, hogy van egy titkod, de az mindenkinek van. Ha már ekkora bizalmat táplálsz irántam, én is elárulok neked valamit... Régebben megkért az Acél Testvériség, hogy segítsek nekik. Találkoztam ott egy írnokkal, aki nagyon hasonlított rád. Teljesen természetesen viselkedett a közelemben, úgy kezelt, mint egy idegent, és éreztem is, hogy azok vagyunk egymás számára, valamint rálátásom is volt a szerverükre, ahol információkat találtam Dr. Roninról, rólad. Megtudtam, hogy minden, amit róla, rólad írtak, csak blöff, sosem járt ott, sosem tartozott közéjük, még csak nem is ismertek, csak egy Tristan nevű lovag leírásáról tudtak, de ő sem tudott tüzetesebb leírást adni.

\- És Augustáról tényleg nem tudsz semmi többet?

\- Nekem is azt mondták, hogy meghalt. Ó, miért nem néztem meg énmagam is. Tényleg csak annyi lett volna, hogy...

\- Hogy bemész, kivered a hisztit, aztán valaki agyonlőtt volna. Majd kitaláltak volna valami mesét, és mára mindenki elfeledett volna.

\- Miben különbözne a helyzetem a mostanitól?

\- Ne beszélj bolondságokat, Horace. Mit kezdtem volna nélküled?

\- Hisz be kellett menj az oroszlán barlangjába ahhoz, hogy elintézd, amit akartál!

\- Igen, de ha sikerült volna itt elintézni, akkor még mindig abban a tudatban élnék, hogy az egyik... hogy a gyermekem halott...

\- Az előbb... Azóta született egy másik gyermeked is?

\- Terhes voltam, amikor belezuhantam a folyóba. Engem meg tudtak menteni, de a magzatot már nem... Még a nemét sem tudták megmondani...

\- A Testvériség volt. Ők mentettek meg?

\- Igen... Lyons bölcsnek köszönhetem az életem.

\- Akkor feltételezem, ismered azt a másik nőt, aki annyira hasonlít rád.

\- Nem, sosem találkoztam vele. És őszintén megvallva nem is izgat! Annyi bajt hozott már a fejemre, hogy jobb, ha sosem tudom meg, kicsoda.

\- Pedig szerintem hamarosan találkoztok...

\- Én is úgy érzem, hogy már csak órák választanak el a találkozástól...

\- Más téma. Quinn és Fawkes tudják, hogy Autumnné vagy. Én magam árultam el nekik...

\- Annyi baj legyen. Csak Augustáról kérlek, hogy hallgass. Ahogy a levélváltásaikból kitünt, nem igazán jön ki az apjával. Most épp futároskodik valahol a Hoover Gát környékén.

\- A Mojave Express embere lett?

\- Nem tudom. Meglehet.

\- Jó választás volt részéről Enklávé hatáskörön kívül eső területet választani. Onnan az NCR kizavarta őket.

\- Manapság meg úgy hallom, hogy az Acél Testvériséggel tették ugyanazt.

\- New California Republic. A kétfejű medve birodalma... Csak az a baj, mikor a két fej két irányba húz...

\- Húz... Én is szeretnék álruhát húzni. Hol tehetném meg?

\- Használd bátran a szobámat, vagy a mosdót. A fiúkról majd én gondoskodok addig.

\- És lennél szíves Renegátra is ügyelni, amíg távol vagyok?

\- Nem viszed magaddal?

\- Túl veszélyes. Amúgy meg töltésre van szüksége. Nem volt könnyű dolog elkábítania az ezredest.

\- Te jó ég... És még csak le sem buktál?

\- Szerinted mi akkor itt beszélgetnénk?

 

Pinkerton erre elmosolyodott, majd felállt, és amíg Elaine átöltözött, ő váltott pár szót a két mutánssal. A két férfi végig feszülten viselkedett, ezért látta szükségét, hogy beszéljen a fejükkel.

Elárulta nekik, hogy Elaine megosztotta vele a titkát, igaz, nem részletezte túlságosan, és a kényes részeket, mint például a két gyermek elvesztését is kihagyta.

A két férfi türelmesen végighallgatta Pinkertont, és láthatóan meg is sikerült győzze őket arról, hogy Elaine a pártjukon áll.

Időközben Elaine is átöltözött, és immár írnoki ruhában visszatért a társasághoz.

Fawkes szája tátva maradt. Bár jól tudta, mennyire hasonlít az Acél Testvériség köreibe tartozó hasonmására, attól még kísérteties látványt nyújtott számára.

Quinn nem volt honnan ismerje az írnoknőt, ezért őt inkább maga a nő nyűgözte le. Ebben a sokkal nőiesebb ruhában a középkorú nő jó pár évvel fiatalabbnak látszott.

Pinkertonban is sok emléket hozott fel, hisz immár inkább hasonlított arra a Lisa Autumnra, akit Raven Rockban megismert.

Elaine váltott pár szót mind a hármukkal, majd félrevonta két kísérőtársát, és velük, hatszemközt is külön beszélt. Elmondta nekik, amit Pinkertontól már megtudtak, és bár nem osztott meg velük semmi újdonságot, így érezte tisztességesnek.

Végezetül elköszönt Sweet-E-től is. Az Eyebot prototípus szomorúan sípolt egyet, mikor Elaine kiadta neki a parancsot, hogy maradjon Pinkerton rejtekhelyén. Végül azért egy „viszlát” csak le lett morzézva, amikor látta a gazdáját a két mutánssal együtt távozni.


	16. A Citadellában

****\- Ide érezni lehet a víz sugárfertőzöttségét... – jegyezte meg Quinn, miközben a parton meneteltek a Fellegvár felé.

 

Korábban harcba keveredtek egy pár mirelurkkal, és az egyik elég csúnya sebet ejtett a ghoulon, ezért aztán a férfi sokáig a vízben menetelt, hogy a radioaktív vízzel gyógyítsa a sebét, azonban egy ideje már kint sétált társai között, de a sebe bár lassabban, de még mindig gyógyult.

 

\- Meg kell állítanunk az Enklávé tervét... – mondta Elaine halkan. – Olvastam az ezredes terminálján, hogy mit tervezett Eden, és szerintem ezzel maga Augustus is egyetértett. Senkinek nincs jogában istent játszani! Sem a ghoulok, sem a szupermutánsok, sem pedig a fertőzött emberek nem tehetnek arról, ami velük történt.

\- Igen, erről már a Magányos Vándor is mesélt – szólalt meg Fawkes. – Azt mondta, hogy a vírust tartalmazó konténert leadja a Fellegvárban.

\- Nem az volt az egyedüli konténer, amit az enklávé készített – felelt Elaine.

\- Abban mi is biztosak voltunk.

 

Quinn gondterhelten nézett a Jefferson irányába. Tudta jól, hogy sietniük kell, hisz még pontosan azokban a percekben is az enklávé tudósai a víztisztító elindításán dolgoztak.

Valahogy mégsem nyugtatta meg, amikor előre nézve megpillantotta a Citadellát.

Egyetlen őr állt a kapuban, egy fejebúbjáig szervópáncélba öltözött harcos, aki bólintással köszöntötte az írnokot és két kísérőjét.

Gond nélkül bejutottak a Fellegvárba. Odabent nagy volt a készülődés. A Magányos Vándor visszatért, és aggasztó hírei hallatán Lyons Bölcs azonnal összehívta embereit egy megbeszélésre.

Mindenki tudta, hogy mi következik, ezért aztán a lovagok mindegyike már a harchoz készült elő. Ezért is volt csak egyetlen őr a bejáratnál.

Fawkes megállította társait egy védett helyen. Azt mondta, hogy megnézi, hol van Elaine hasonmása, hogy elkerüljék az esetleges kellemetlenségeket.

A bejárattól jobbra fekvő A szárnyba igyekezett. Elment a folyosó végéig, a számítógépparkhoz. Ott benézett az irodába.

 

\- Szerencsére itt van... – motyogta önmagának, amikor látta, hogy az írnok Bael lovaggal egyeztet, aki épp a frontra készült.

 

A szupermutáns gyorsan visszament kívül hagyott társaihoz, és közölte, hogy szabad a pálya. Elaine bólintott, majd elindult a laboratórium felé, azonban az egyik harcos váratlanul útját állta.

 

\- Jameson írnok! – szólalt meg a férfi, négy Acél Testvériség dögcédulát tartva a kezében. – De jó, hogy látom. Már épp az A szárnyba tartottam, hogy ezeket átadjam önnek.

Elaine meglepődve nézett a férfira. Szerencséje volt Fawkes-al, aki hősiesen kimentette őket a szorult helyzetből.

 

\- Elizabeth – nézett a suttyóban átkeresztelt nőre –, nem irigyellek.. Minden elesett társad nevét feljegyezni nem lehet valami felemelő érzés, viszont így legalább az emlékük fenn marad, és nem csak egyesek emlékezetében!

\- Hé! – adott hangot csodálkozásának a lovag, aki időközben a nő kezébe nyomta a dögcédulákat. – Te nem az a szupermutáns vagy, aki a Magányos Vándorral szokott koslatni?

\- Más szupermutánsok tán szívesen látottak errefelé? – kérdezett vissza Quinn.

\- Nemsokára iktatom elesett bajtársaink nevét – vette át a szót Elaine. – Csak előtte még beszélnem kell Fawkes barátjával. Mi épp hozzátartunk. Elkísérsz bennünket?

\- Jaj, ne haragudj, de nincs most időm lazsálni. Hamarosan útnak indítják Liberty Prime-ot.

\- Sok szerencsét, lovag!

\- Az Acél legyen velünk, nővérem!

\- Az Acél legyen velünk... – bólintott „kollégájának” az asszony.

 

Amint a lovag távozott, a trió is hasonlóképpen tett. A laboratóriumba igyekeztek, s alighogy beléptek az ajtón, felcsendült a vészriadó. Már valóban csak percek voltak hátra Liberty prime útnak indításáig. Elaine miután körbenézett kicsit gyorsan leszaladt a lépcsőn, és a robot egyik oldalt lévő vezérlőtermináljához igyekezett.

A nagy felfordulásban senkinek fel nem tünt az írnoknő jelenléte. Egyedül csak a robot jobbján lévő terminálnál dolgozó Lee doktornőnek tünt fel, hogy bizony valami nagyon nem stimmel.

A szeme láttára kezdtek felpörögni egyenként a Liberty Prime kapacitását mérő adatok. Egyedül a beszédkészsége süllyedt, viszont a páncélzata maximális teljesítményen funkcionált, a fegyverzeténél pedig kalibrálva lett a barátságos egységek védelme, ennek értelmében már csak huszonkét százalék volt a barátságos egységekre leadható támadások kockázata, ami addig hatvanhét százalék volt.

Lee doktornő értetlenül meredt a monitorra, majd később, mikor az adatok már stabilizálódni látszódtak, tátott szájjal körbenézett, azonban egyik terminálnál sem látott senkit.

Kis kutakodás után megpillantotta Rothchild írnokot, amint az egy másik írnokkal beszélget. A nőt gyakran látta az A-szárnyban, és tudtával most sem volt neki dolga arrafelé, dehát a helyzet sem volt most hétköznapi. A doktornő felállt, és a férfihoz sietett.

 

\- Rothchild! – kiáltotta izgatottan. – Azonnal beszélni akarok magával!

\- Azonnal, Dr. Lee, csak még hadd fejezzem be Jameson írnokkal a beszélgetést.

\- Nem tartanám fel, ha nem muszáj – indult a kijárat felé az írnoknő. – Láthatóan most nagyobb szükség van magára, mint magának rám.

\- Csak vigye át az A-szárnyba az iratokat, és lehetőleg ne tartózkodjon az udvaron, amíg kiemelik Liberty Prime-ot. Bár megbízok az embereim szakértelmében, balesetek bármikor történhetnek.

\- Értettem, uram!

\- Maga szalutált?

\- Az Acél legyen velünk!

 

Az írnoknő rákvörös arccal felkapta az asztalon lévő iratcsomót, majd futólépésben indult a lépcső felé. Azonban még mielőtt a legalsó lépcsőfokra feltette volna a lábát, meglátta az óriási robot lábai alatt Quinnt.

A ghoul minden veszély ellenére bemászott a lezárt részre, hogy onnan figyelje, ahogy kiemelik a Testvériség szuperfegyverét.

A vér is megfagyott Elaine-ben, elnézve Quinn vakmerő vállalkozását, akkor meg már egyenest felsikoltott, amikor egy kéz a vállához ért. Ijedtében még az aktákat is elejtette.

 

\- Bocsánat – hallotta Fawkes hangját, aki időközben lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a szétrepült papírokat.

\- Rám hoztad a frászt... – hajolt le mellé a nő.

\- Csak meg szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy hogyan sikerült a terv?

\- Megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt.

\- Akkor most már minden csak rajtunk és a társainkon áll! Quinn megígérte, hogy vigyáz rád, mert én meg a szavamat adtam a Vándornak, hogy segítek neki, és hát most itt az idő!

\- Sok szerencsét, barátom!

\- Köszönöm... Azonban te hogy vagy? Nem lehetett könnyű megtenni...

\- Nem is volt, Fawkes. De úgy érzem, hogy ez volt most a helyes döntés. Csak egyre kérlek. Mondd meg a Vándornak, ha egy mód is van rá, kímélje meg Augustus életét... Tudom, nincs jogom ilyet kérni egy idegentől, főleg nem egy olyas valakitől, aki a férjem miatt elvesztette az apját, de nekem nincs másom Augustuson kívül. Sosem vallottam be, mégcsak magamnak sem, de ő az egyetlen oka annak, hogy még mindig küzdök az igazságért. Szeretem őt, és nem akarom elveszteni... Eden már nincs többé, és talán idővel sikerül bebizonyítsam... Avagy már nincs mit bizonyítani... Sok sikert, Fawkes...

 

Elaine hátán a hideg futkosott, miközben szemeibe könnyek gyűltek. Nem akart elérzékenyülni azok közt az idegenek között, ezért amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, kiszaladt a laboratóriumból.

Valaki utánaszaladt, és a keze után kapva megállította. Elaine könnyes szemeit az illetőre emelte. Egy Acél Testvériség harcos állt előtte, szervópáncélba öltözve, egyik kezén azonban a többiekkel ellentétben volt egy pibboy, ami zöldes fényt bocsátott ki magából.

 

\- Te... – próbált szavakat találni a nő, azonban a sírhatnéktól alig volt hangja.

A harcos bólintott, majd magához ölelte a nőt. Ekkor már Elaine nem bírta tovább visszatartani a könnyeit. Miközben ő a Magányos Vándor ölelésében elsírta magát, az udvar közepén kiemelték Liberty Prime-ot, és a Fellegvár bejárata elé helyezték, ahol a csapatok élén elkezdhette útját a Jefferson felé menetelve, hogy „megtisztítsa Amerikát az országra törő komcsiktól”.

Elaine-t szörnyen felzaklatta a tudat, hogy a sajátjai ellen fordult, hogy az ő kezére is rákerült az ártatlanok vére. Az Enklávé bár sosem volt egy tökéletes szervezet, de Elaine köztük nevelkedett, bennük hitt, őket támogatta és szerette, most mégis azzá lett, akinek hitték, akivé tették: Dr. Elaine Ronin lett, az áruló!


	17. Az Enklávé Renegát

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utolsó fejezet, de a történet folytatódni fog egy másik történetben, ami cselekménye viszont már leginkább a New Vegas világában fog zajlani.

****Pinkerton a korlátnak dőlve figyelte a víz áramlását. Csendesen szivarozott, mikor egyszercsak valamiféle zajra kapta fel a fejét. A hang hallatán máris fegyvert ragadott.

Csőre töltött puskával lépett vissza a rejtekhelyére, végül aztán felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta vendégét, és mellé hamarjában még a fegyvert is leeresztette.

 

\- Quinn... – szólalt meg, elnyomva a szivarcsikket.

\- Mr. Pinkerton – mondta a ghoul közelebb menve a férfihoz. – Nem látta véletlenül Elaine-t?

\- Már elment, és elvitte magával Sweet-E-t is. Ennek már több, mint két órája. Nagyon felháborodottnak látszott.

\- Nem figyeltem rá eléggé, és meg is van az eredménye... Nem rég hozták vissza a Citadellába A Magányos Vándor és a Lyons lány testét...

\- Ó, tehát... Kár azért a két gyerekért...

\- Még életben vannak, és Lyons bölcs mindent megtesz azért, hogy életben is tartsa mindkettőjüket. Elaine még egy sugárzáscsökkentőt is készített, ami valamiképpen egy Rad-X és Radaway is egyben. Én még ilyet nem láttam, de valószínűleg Autumn is hasonlóval élte túl a Jeffersonban tett első látogatását. Igaz, ezt az utolsót már nem sikerült neki...

\- És ezt a véleményed, ha nem tévedek, Elaine-el is megosztottad...

\- Néha nem figyelek arra, amit mondok...

\- Sejtettem, hogy valami hasonló történhetett...

\- Nem tudod, merre ment?

\- Utoljára a terminálomnál kutakodott, gyere, nézzük meg, mit keresett rajta.

 

A két férfi a tudós számítógépéhez ült, és kevéske pötyögtetés után rájöttek, hogy egy térképet töltött le utoljára a nő Renegát merevlemezére, ami a Mojave sivatagot vázolta fel.

 

\- Áh, persze... – sóhajtott fel Pinkerton.

\- Miért készül a Mojave sivatagba? – kérdezte Quinn.

\- Keres valakit... Valaki, számára nagyon fontosat...

 

Két héttel később, valahol a Mojave sivatag szívében egy Acél Testvériség bázison, egy szürkeruhás kalandor lépett ki a szabadba. Nyomában egy szervópáncélos harcos is kilépett.

A kalandor levette fejéről a kalapot, amit aztán átadott a harcosnak.

 

\- Dr. Ronin – szólalt meg a férfi –, biztosan ne kísérjem el?

\- Nem akarok felfordulást. Egy kis Stealth Boy és egy csipet szerencsével anélkül deaktiválhatom a robotokat, hogy egyet is ki kellene lőnni.

\- És ezzel valóban energiát lehet küldeni a Citadellába?

\- Helios One nem egy átlagos fegyvert rejt. Az energiát, amit termelni képes, fegyvernek is lehet használni, de nem az az elsődleges szerepe. A leírások alapján egykor képes volt a keleti part teljes területének energiát biztosítson. Sajnos, hogy most mennyi mindenre képes, azt én még innen nem tudom.

\- Mindegy, mennyi energiát képes termelni, ha választani kell, Lyons bölcs a teljes régió áramellátása mellett szavazott, akárcsak McNamara bölcs.

\- Meglátjuk, Bael lovag, hogy mit tudok kezdeni majd odabent...

\- Elaine, sok szerencsét. És örülök, hogy az Acél ügye mellett állsz!

 

Elaine a férfira mosolygott, de azt még a lovag is jól látta, hogy valós érzés nincs a mosoly mögött.

A nő körbenézett kicsit az nappanelrengetegben, majd elindult az udvar közepén álló magas torony felé. Nyomában ott zörgött hű társa, Renegát is.

Amint beléptek az épületbe, Elaine lehajolt, és egy Stealth Boy segítségével láthatatlanná tette magát. Példáját Renegát is követte a maga módján. Ő bár nem tudta láthatatlanná tenni magát, de azért átszkennelte a helyet, egy deaktivált, vagy meghibásodott robot után kutatva. Nemsokára talált is magának egyet, s ahogy a távolra küldött hullámaival le tudta tapogatni, nehezen, de rá sikerült ismernie a Mr. Gutsy típusú modelre, és annak szériaszámára. Renegát is gyorsan maga köré „varázsolt” egy hologrammot, ami tökéletesen megegyezett a távolabb található meghibásodott robot kinézetével, majd lassan elindultak a torony vezérlőtermébe.

Lassan, óvatosan haladtak, de mint kiderült, mindkettőjük álcázása megfelelőnek ígérkezett, egyik robot vagy őrtorony sem szúrta ki őket.

A legnehezebb részek azok voltak, amikor, úgy kellett kinyitniuk, majd visszazárniuk az ajtókat, hogy a műveletet egyik robot szenzorja se szúrja ki.

Igaz, könnyebb lett volna hanyatt-homlok végigmasírozni a terepen, leszedve mindent, ami rájuk lő, de Elaine elég gyengének érezte magát az utóbbi időben. Képtelen volt megszokni a sivatagi éghajlatot, no meg az ő korában már nem igazán vállalkoztak az emberek hasonló küldetésekre. Neki azonban megvolt rá az oka, hogy ott legyen!

És ott is volt, végre bent volt a vezérlőteremben.

Ott már semmi veszély nem fenyegette őket. Csak az a meghibásodott Mr. Gutsy hevert az emeleten, amelyiknek Renegát lelopta a személyazonosságát.

Elaine a számítógéphez lépett, majd miután ellenőrizte, hogy folyamatos-e vajon az áramellátás, gyorsan átnézte a szervert.

Elmosolyodott az adatokat látva.

 

\- Megvan, Sweet-E... – súgta az Eyebotnak, aki örömében el kezdett a levegőben pattogni. – Mondd, kedvesem, vállalod a hóhér szerepét?

 

Renegát kérdőn pittyegett gazdájának.

 

\- Ó, ne mondd már, hogy szánod! Tudom, hogy a Vándor mindent megtett, hogy betartsa az ígéretét, de elbukott. És, ha egy ígéretét nem tudta betartani, gondolod, azt meg tudja akadályozni, ha Liberty Prime-ot valamelyik önző kutya ki szeretné majd sajátítani magának! Ott van a commonwealth-i Zimmer esete is! Emlékezz rá! Vagy, ami hozzád még jobban kapcsolódik, arról meg már elfeledkeztél, hogy a kedves férjem mit művelt Sam öccsének teljes projektjével? Az összes Ed-E szériás Eyebotot, az összes fivéredet beolvasztatta pokoltűz páncélnak!

Renegát erre hátat fordított a nőnek, úgy pittyegett nagy szomorúan.

\- Értsd meg, kedvesem – lépett oda bajtársához Elaine –, ezt végig kell csinálnunk! Segítessz nekem?

 

A kisbagoly, ahogy Renegátot az Alvilágban nevezték, odafordult gazdájához, és bár szomorúan lebegett, de azért egyetértően bólintott.

Most, hogy megegyeztek, mindenki elfoglalta a helyét. Renegát fellebegett az emeletre, és beállította a holografikus térképen az adatokat, míg Elaine a számítógépnél maradva beállította Helios One titkos fegyverének hatókörét, valamint energiát küldött New Vegas régiójába. Ez volt a maximális, amit megtehetett.

A számítógépnél végezve, az órájára nézett, majd némán bólintott egyet, és elindult a lépcsőn felfelé. Renegát az ajtó mellett lebegett.

Mikor Elaine odaért, az Eyebotra nézett, s ennyit mondott:

 

\- Gyere, Édeském, keressük meg Liberty Prime Achilles sarkát!

 

Vége


End file.
